


Without You

by ofmonstersandmayhem



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 18x18, Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Ashton, Cute Luke, Cutting, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I changed the ending, I suck at this, M/M, No Major Character Death, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Luke, Triggers, i dunno what to tag, it is happy though, romantic lashton moments, side malum, sorry - Freeform, this starts out pretty intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 67,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmonstersandmayhem/pseuds/ofmonstersandmayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing made Ashton happy anymore.</p><p>He was slowly drifting away.</p><p>Everyday he prayed for a savior. He had the tiniest sliver of hope in the back of his mind that someone would come and save him from all this darkness.</p><p>His prayers were answered in the form of a tall blonde boy with a lip ring. But was he able to save Ashton in time?</p><p>(or the cliche fic where Ashton's depressed with an abusive father but when Luke Hemmings moves into the neighborhood, his dark clouds open up to reveal a sunshine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> A few things you need to know before you read this story:
> 
> •This is triggering. There is self harm, suicidal content, homophobic language, drug use, abuse, and other stuff. So if you don't want that I suggest you leave.  
> •But! There will be cute, fluffy, romantic lashton moments. Don't worry this story won't be completely sad. There will be happiness. Lots of romance  
> •They're both the same age here, seniors in high school so 17-18  
> •Ashton's an only child. A bunch of people's family dynamics are changed  
> •I do not know much about high school senior classes so most of the school stuff is inaccurate and wrong and I apologize. It's also not really Australia's school system for I'm American -_-  
> •I have made up many of the settings and some characters  
> •There will be non-graphic smut. I won't go into detail but you'll know it happened. I don't write smut really  
> •I apologize if I've copied anyone's ideas. I just made this up so I don't know. Please tell me if I have and I will change it if you'd like me to
> 
> Enjoy :)

Ashton flinched at the sound of glass shattering against a wall. He double checked his door, making sure it was locked. His parents were at it again. The curly headed boy just curled up on his small twin bed in his cramped room. 

"You fucking bitch. You raised up a faggot! Fuck off!" Those were just a few of the many insults Ashton heard his father fire at his mother.

"You raised him too! Not my fault he ended up being a queer. Maybe if you actually did something around this house for once instead of sitting on your fucking ass all day, you could've prevented this!" That was his mom.

Ashton let the tears come down. The hot salt water left a familiar feeling as it streamed down from his eye and soaked his pillow. This was it basically every night. The nights his mom was home and not hooking up with some guy at the strip club that is.

Ashton was stuck in the middle of it all. Almost every argument was built around his grades, his social life, his sexuality. He hadn't even come out to his parents. They somehow just assumed he was homosexual. Ashton did like boys. But he hated himself for it, hated himself for causing his parents to fight.

So he turned to his only friend, the sharp blade taped underneath his bathroom counter. 

The young Australian locked the bathroom door and sat on the toilet. He dragged the cool metal across his left wrist. New lines glowed red over the faded white ones. It was a familiar feeling he craved constantly. The pain was a way of punishing himself. He dealt with so much pain in his life, a cut to the wrist was nothing. 

So he continued. 

With each slice he muttered out loud just a few of his flaws.

"You're fat." Cut.

"You're stupid." Cut.

"You have no friends. No one likes you." Cut.

"You're hideous." Cut.

"You need help." Cut.

"You're a fag. You're going to burn in hell." Cut.

"You caused this. You're a monster." Cut.

Tears hit his arm and blended in with the red blood. Ashton decided it was enough for tonight and cleaned up. He made sure his arms weren't bleeding anymore, cleaned the blade, hid it, covered his wrist, and layed in bed. 

As he sat in the pitch black he asked God why. Why him? Why was he like this? Why couldn't he have a different life? Be someone else? Why was he alive?

Each day he wanted to end it. He wanted to draw a bath and go under the surface. He never wanted to come up for air. He wanted to just push a little bit deeper with the blade. He wanted to grab the rope in the back of his closet and tie it around his neck. He was a monster.

"I'm so messed up," Ashton whispered to himself.

Another crash pierced the silence followed by more curses. Ashton just squeezed his eyes shut and let sleep overtake him. 

He wanted to end it, but he held onto the tiny sliver of hope left in his life. The tiny sliver that was almost invisible. Ashton thought in the back of his mind that maybe one day someone would rescue him. He prayed for that everyday, waiting for someone to love him.

Little did he know, he would meet that person very soon.


	2. New Encounters

"Lucas Robert Hemmings get your ass out of bed or you're going to be late for your first day of school!"

Luke rolled over on his stomach and groaned at his moms yells coming from the hallway.

"I'm up I'm up," he shot back. He heard Liz's retreating footsteps and relaxed. But then Luke rolled over on his side and glanced at his clock. It read 8:05.

"Fuck," he muttered and sprung to his feet. The bus would pick him up in 20 minutes. He couldn't be late his first day. 

Well it wasn't the first day for everyone else but Luke's family had just moved to Bayview. He complained constantly about how starting in the middle of the year, especially his senior year, was embarrassing and stressful.

The tall boy quickly threw on his 'You Complete Mess' tank, black skinny jeans and vans. He styled his blonde hair into his signature quiff and brushed his teeth. The start of a blonde beard was showing but Luke figured he could shave later. He didn't have time.

Grabbing his backpack on the way, Luke made his way downstairs where his mother had a plate of bacon and toast waiting. 

"Luke eat up before you go," Liz commanded. So the blonde gulfed down his food and kissed his mother goodbye.

On the way to the bus stop Luke pulled out his phone and headphones. He checked the time real quick and saw he had a good minute to make it. So he started pumping his long legs and moving faster towards the small crowd of high school students he saw in the distance.

The bus pulled up as soon as Luke arrived at the stop and everyone piled on. Being last to the stop the senior was also last in line. This made it so there were no empty seats left. Luke just picked out someone who didn't have a partner and plopped down next to them.

It ended up being a (very attractive may Luke add) honey-colored hair boy with green eyes. The hood of his black sweatshirt was up and his eyes faced the road outside. The boy had no books and his arms were folded tightly against his chest. Luke glanced at his face, or at least the side he could see. The boy wore a blank expression but Luke could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Hi I'm Luke," he said trying to cheer up this sad boy. But all the stranger did was give Luke a look and a nod and turned to the window again. Luke scrunched up his face in confusion. This boy wasn't happy that's for sure. So the giraffe-like boy opened his mouth once more but was stopped by a tap on his shoulder.

Luke turned to face the source of the tap and was met with a tan boy with brown hair. The brown hair had a blonde streak in the front.

"Calum Hood," he introduced himself,"and don't bother. That's Ashton Irwin. He barely speaks to anyone and never smiles."

Luke's face fell at those news. Everyone should smile. Everyone deserves happiness. Luke's heart went out for Ashton knowing there's something that would cause this behavior. He wanted to know what though.

His failed attempts at making Ashton respond were cut short as the bus arrived at the school. Luke cautiously got up and off. Some people gave him looks but most ignored him.

"Hey Luke right?" It was Calum from the bus. Luke nodded and sent the brunette a smile. "I'm guessing you're new. Let me show you to the main office." Luke thanked Calum and let him lead the way.

They wove through the throngs of students. Luke caught sight of the retreating form of a familiar black hoodie. It was Ashton again. His face was still carved into a sad expression and that made Luke frown. The poor boy.

Luke made it his goal at that minute to befriend Ashton Irwin. He wanted to see the boy smile and crack jokes and hang out. Ashton's attractiveness was an added bonus.

"Hey Mrs. B," Calum said to the lady at the front desk when they got to the office. A red headed women who looked to be in her 50s shot the two teens a sweet smile. She set aside her reading glasses and closed the binder she was flipping through.

"Calum what can I do for you sweetie?" Mrs. B asked.

"This is Luke," Calum replied an gestured to Luke, "He's new. Luke this is Mrs Balthener or Mrs B."

"Hi nice to meet you," Luke introduced himself.

"Ah yes Luke Hemmings right?" Luke nodded, "Nice to meet you too sweetie I have your schedule and everything right here." Mrs. B reached under her desk for something and produced to Luke a sheet of paper. "I'm sure Calum wouldn't mind showing you around? I'll write a pass for you Calum."

"Thanks Mrs. B. Today's my easy day anyways." Calum took the pass and the boys said goodbye to the nice secretary.

"Ok Luke," said Calum when they stepped into the hallway. Kids were still going every which way trying to make it to their first period classes on time. "Lemme see your schedule." Luke handed the tan boy his schedule.

"Ok you have math first. I'll show you the way." Calum led Luke down the hall. They stopped at Lukes locker first and put his stuff away. Calum halted in front of a closed door. "Mrs. Potter's class here we are."

"Thanks Calum I appreciate it." Luke smiled at the kiwi boy and opened the door.

"No problem Luke I'll be here when the bell rings to show you your next class." And with that Calum took off down the hall.

With a deep breath and a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach Luke stepped into the classroom.

All noise came to a stop when the new kid entered the room. Mrs. Potter looked up from the paper she was grading and smiled at Luke.

"You must be Lucas Hemmings," she said.

"Uh yeah it's Luke," Luke corrected.

"Come on in Luke." Luke fully stepped into the room, closed the door, and walked to the teacher's desk. "Class this is Luke. He just moved here from Perth. Welcome him!"

"Hi Luke," the class said in monotone. He shot a sheepish smile back.

"Ok Luke go take a seat in any empty one. There's a problem on the board. I'm sure you'll be able to do it because it's review." Luke thanked Mrs. Potter and took his books to the only empty seat in the very back of the class.

And just his luck Ashton was in the seat next to him. Luke sat down and took out the necessary supplies to complete the problem on the smart board.

"Hey Ashton right?" asked Luke, trying to break the tension.

Ashton picked his head up from off the table and nodded.

"We met on the bus." Ashton nodded again. "Well it's nice to meet you." Luke once again got no words out of the boy.

"Whoever is talking get back to work." Luke flinched at the sound of his teachers voice and quickly refocused on the problem. 

It was an easy one and he ended up getting it done in less than 2 minutes. He looked to his right and noticed Ashton had no work on his desk.

"Hey do you need a piece of paper? A pencil?" Luke asked already getting out supplies for Ashton. But the curly headed boy shook his head. 

Ashton wondered why Luke was being so nice to him. No one was nice to the gay, dumb, fat, emo kid.

The rest of math passed by full of unsuccessful attempts at trying to get a word out of Ashton and review lessons. The bell rang and Ashtln sprung out of his feet trying to get out of the classroom as quick as possible. 

"Ash! Wait up!" Ashton groaned and rolled his eyes. This boy never gave up. Luke caught up to him and walked in pace. "Alright if I call you Ash? Sorry I like giving people nicknames. I can change it if you'd like!" Ashton didn't say anything he just kept walking to his locker.

To be honest, Ashton loved that someone gave him a nickname that wasn't 'faggot' or 'dumbass' or 'fatass'. Ashton didn't know why Luke would choose him of all people though. 

"Luke!" A familiar voice made Luke pause. He turned and saw Calum running down the hallway toward him. He smiled and waved. "Hey you forgot to wait," Calum said with a laugh.

Luke laughed too. "Sorry mate I was just walking with Ash here." 

"Ash? There's no one there Luke," Calum said. Luke gave him a confused look and turned around.

Calum was right. The cute, quiet boy was no where to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, Opinions? All are greatly appreciated. Thank you!!! :)


	3. This Feeling

The rest of the day passed by quickly and smoothly for Luke. He sat with Calum and Calum's friend Michael at lunch. Luke could see the chemistry between them but they denied any remarks about liking eachother with red faces. Luke's focus was mostly on searching for Ashton though, but he couldn't find the frail teen.

"Ashton Irwin?" Michael said, "That loser stays in the bathrooms or library all lunch period." Calum slapped Michael on the chest with the back of his hand.

"Be nice Mikey," the brunette scolded. Luke was glad Calum was sticking up for Ashton. He would've done it himself but he didn't know Michael that well and would feel uncomftorable.

~

Ashton groaned in pain as his back slammed into the bookshelf.

"Saw you checking me out fag," Bryan hissed at him. Another day, another beating.

Ashton's bully drew his fist back and punched the smaller boy once in the jaw. The force made Ashton fall to te ground and clutch his face in agony.

"Come on. Say something asshole," Bryan spat at him. He kicked Ashton in the stomach. Ashton moved his hands from his face to his torso and rolled up in a ball on his back. The pain was excruciating but Ashton felt pain like this on a daily basis. 

The dirty blonde boy knew that if he tried running away from Bryan, things would only be worse.

With a few more punches to the face Bryan made sure no one was looking and discreetly left the secluded corner of the library they were in.

Ashton just layed there on the ground. Bryan purposefully picked this corner so no one would come and see them and so the noises would be muffled. 

He wanted to get up but everything hurt. He could feel himself drifting into a state of unconsciousness but he tried not to let himself. If he fell asleep, he may not be able to wake up without medical help and Ashton couldn't let anyone know about this. Bryan had threatened him many times about it.

But then the sound of footsteps approaching him made Ashton wake up. His eyes shot open in fear and he tried crawling to hide behind the shelf. His nails scratched the carpet as he dragged himself. Every movement sent pain shooting through his body. 

"Oh my god Ashton," a worried voice made him halt. He recognized that voice. It was Luke. No he couldn't let Luke see him like this.

The tall boy ran to Ashton's side. He layed him on his back and tears were pricking his eyes as he saw the bruises and bloody nose.

"Who the fuck did this to you?" Luke asked worriedly. Ashton shook his head refusing to speak. Tears were already spilling down the beaten boy's face.

Luke put one arm behind his head am one around his waist and tried to help Ashton sit up. It was difficult but he managed to sit against the bookshelf with Ashton leaning against him for support.

Luke comforted the boy and tried to make him spill. But Ashton just buried his face in Luke's shirt, getting tears and blood on it, and kept his mouth shut.

Luke didn't mind the stains knowing this boy in his arms needed someone. The blonde could clean it later.

"Please go away. I'm not worth your time," a shaky voice made Luke perk up and look at Ashton. It was the bruised boy who was speaking. "Please Luke. Why do you even care?"

"Ashton I care because you need someone. I may not know you that well but I do care about you. No one deserves this. I won't go away I'm going to stay with you." The words made Ashton calm down. He was so confused as to why anyone would be this nice. But he wasn't going to stop him.

"If this is some joke Luke-"

"It's not Ash," Luke interrupted and the nickname made Ashton's heart flutter. 

Wait why was he feeling this way? Ashton had never felt like this with anyone besides his ex-boyfriend in sophomore year who was an abusive druggie like his father.

"Thank you," Ashton whispered into Luke's chest. Luke just pulled him closer and rocked him in his arms.

"Come on let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up," Luke said and started to help Ashton up. They both got to their feet and Ashton swayed a little so Luke put an arm around his waist.

"I don't want you to be late because you're dealing with me," Ashton said.

"Ashton, lunch doesn't end for another 15 minutes. I want to help you." Ashton had never heard those words before. He almost cracked a smile. Almost. So he let Luke lead him to the bathroom.

Once they were in the restroom, Luke sat Ashton down on the floor. It may have been dirty but Ashton didn't mind. He needed to rest.

Luke walked to the sink and wet a paper towel. Then he brought it back over to Ashton and cleaned up his nose. He apologized whenever Ashton would flinch.

"Ok now please tell me who did this to you," Luke insisted when he was done cleaning up Ashton. Bruises were already starting to form on his jawline and Luke could tell his stomach hurt also by the way he would clutch it with a pained expression. "Then we need to take you to the nurse."

"No!" Ashton exclaimed. He couldn't go to the nurse. "Luke please don't make me!" Luke saw how scared and worked up Ashton was getting.

"Hey hey it's ok Ash," Luke comforted and wrapped his arms around Ashton. "Please tell me."

"I-I can't," Ashton choked out.

"Ashton you can. This isn't right and no one deserves this." Luke looked Ashton straight in the eye. But the curly headed boy directed his gaze to the floor.

"He said I-if I tell anyone, he would h-hurt me worse," Ashton said through sobs and looked at Luke with a scared expression and bloodshot eyes. Luke only squeezed him harder.

"Please Ashton. He doesn't have to know you told me. I want to know." Luke tried getting it out of Ashton.

After a few seconds of silence, Ashton broke and clutched onto Luke like his life depended on it. 

"His name is B-Bryan," Ashton stuttered, "He does it everyday. He calls me names and does it because I-I-" 

Ashton stopped himself there. He couldn't tell Luke his sexuality. Luke would hate him and leave him and Ashton didn't want to lose Luke. They may have just met that day but so far Luke was the best thing to happen to Ashton.

"Ashy you can tell me," Luke said, "Please. I won't judge you. I'm here for you."

"I'm gay," Ashton whispered. He braced for impact, for the harsh insults of "fag" and "queer".

"Oh Ashton," Luke started and Ashton closed his eyes letting more tears fall. 

"I'm gay too."


	4. The Savior

"You're w-what?" Ashton asked and looked up at Luke with wide eyes. Did Luke just say what he thought he did?

Luke smiled through the own tears in his eyes at Ashton. "Ashton I'm gay too. Always known it since I kissed a boy in eighth grade."

Ashton had never met anyone like him at this school. Mostly because people stay away from him. But now here's Luke confessing that to Ashton instead of yelling at the short boy.

"Are you real?" Ashton asked and Luke chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure Ash," he said and gave Ashton a smile that made the curly haired boy's heart beat faster.

The two boys just sat there on the cold tile of a high school bathroom. Ashton had bruises forming and dried blood on his hands. Luke had a stain of tears and blood on his tank. But both didn't care. They just looked at eachother fondly. Ashton had never felt like this before. This was something different.

But unfortunately the bell signaling lunch had ended interrupted Luke and Ashton and they were forced to get up. Right before they stepped into the hall Ashton put an arm out to stop Luke.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked concerned.

"It's just I don't want Bryan seeing you and me together coming out of the bathroom, me with a clean nose. He would know I told someone," Ashton said and fear flashed in his eyes.

"Ok Ashton I'll go out. You wait 30 seconds then you come ok?" Ashton nodded. Thank God for Luke.

Luke left the bathroom and headed to a wall opposite him so he could watch Ashton leave. He just wanted to make sure the teen got out safely.

30 seconds later Ashton appeared in the doorway. He glanced at Luke and the blonde gave him a reassuring smile. Ashton gave the tiniest smile back. But Luke still saw it and it made his smile grow larger.

The two boys went their separate ways. Ashton went to his last period and Luke searched for Calum so he could take him to his last class. Luke couldn't help but worry about Ashton though. He would find the boy at the end of the day.

Luke caught sight of Michael's flaming red hair and Calum was with him.

"Hey guys," Luke said as he walked over to his new friends.

"Luke where did you go?" asked Calum.

"Oh I just wanted to use my lunch period to explore some stuff. Checked out the library then had to go to the bathroom." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh ok," said Mikey, "Well I have next class with you so I'll take you there. Cal's is on the other side of the school." Luke thanked Michael and followed the red head after saying bye to Calum.

~

As soon as the bell rung, Luke was out of his seat and out the door. He wanted to find Ashton but he didn't know where his classroom was. So Luke went to his locker first and got all his stuff.

"Hey Bryan what's up bro?" That caught Luke's attention. Bryan. That was Ashton's bully. Luke turned around and was met with the sight of a large, muscular teen walking down the hallway. That must be Bryan.

Luke clenched his fists. He wanted to beat the shit out of that guy. If looks could kill, Bryan would be already gone. He couldn't take him though. Luke knew that. One, Bryan was really muscular. He was that same height as Luke but broader and with bigger biceps. Two, it was Luke's first day. He didn't want to go picking fights. He wasn't like that.

Bryan made his way towards Luke. Turns out, the asshole's locker is 3 down from the new kid's. Luke faced his locker and gritted his teeth. He couldn't do this.

"Took care of the fag in the library," Bryan snickered to his friend next to him. That made Luke's blood boil even more. He was so done.

Luke slammed his locker shut, making Bryan look at him weirdly but then he turned back to his friend. Luke mentally stabbed the guy then stormed out to the bus loop. He needed to get a car. Especially because he was a senior.

Luke brightened up though at the sight of Ashton leaning against a stop sign, also waiting for the bus. Ashton's hood was up and he was staring at the ground. Luke saw people visibly avoid Ashton and whisper about him. Luke just walked over to the boy and slung an arm around him.

That made people whisper even more. Luke heard things like "Why is he touching Ashton Irwin?" and "Who the fuck is that?" and "He's making a mistake."

Luke didn't think he was making a mistake. Ashton jumped at the contact but when he saw it was Luke his face brightened up. People wouldn't quit staring at the two.

The bus arrived and everyone got on. Luke followed Ashton to a seat in the back and sat down next to him.

"Luke," Ashton whispered and Luke turned to face him, "Save yourself the embarrasment. People are already asking questions. You don't have to sit with me."

"Ash I want to. I don't care what anyone says, I want to be your friend." That made Ashton crack a barely visible smile again. 

The bus stopped and the two boys got off. Luke was glad he lived near Ashton.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked the green-eyed boy.

"Oh um no it's ok," Ashton said quietly.

"Ash please. I insist," Luke said and started following the boy.

"Luke please. Don't come with me." Luke saw how serious Ashton was and apologized.

"Oh ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow!" Luke waved and walked the opposite direction. But then he ran back to Ashton.

"Wait! I didn't get your number," said Luke and he pulled out his phone. Ashton pulled out his too. They exchanged numbers and with one last goodbye, went their seperate ways.

~

"Bout time you're home," Ashton's father, Ivan, said. His gravely voice and slurred words let Ashton know he had already had a few beers. His mom's car wasn't in the driveway, meaning she was at work (aka the strip club).

"Hello father," Ashton said and started walking towards the stairs.

"Hold on where do you think you're going fag?" Ashton stopped and walked back to the living room. "Get me another beer." 

"Um don't you think you've had enough?" Ashton said quietly.

"What did you say asshole? You don't tell me when I've had enough. Get me my fucking beer," Ivan said and threw an empty bottle at Ashton.

The boy ducked in time and flinched when the glass broke against the wall behind him.

"Yes sir," said Ashton and ran to the dirty kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out another Bud Light.

"Here you are." Ashton handed the beer to Ivan. The man grabbed it and glared at his son. Then Ivan opened it with his teeth and spat the cap at the ground. He took a long swig and set it down on the coffee table.

Then he punched Ashton in the gut. The one blow made him drop to the floor because of his beating from Bryan.

"You're weak," spat Ivan and he pushed Ashton over with his toes. "Don't tell me what's enough for me. You have no right you faggot. Now go upstairs and get out of my sight."

Ashton did as his father told and climbed up the stairs. He winced with each step at the pain shooting through his abdomen.

He threw open his bedroom door then locked it behind him. Ashton stumbled to his creaky bed and layed down. All the pain was coming back. 

He wanted Luke.

Ashton felt a connection with the blonde. The soothing words, the gentle touches, the way he would sit and talk to Ashton in front of everyone and not care what they thought.

He needed Luke.

They had just met though. Ashton couldn't go crying to him. He was already a big enough burden. Luke doesn't need to worry over him.

So Ashton limped to his bathroom. The one place he could do anything.

He threw himself onto the tile floor and choked out a sob at the excruciating pain. He looked at the bathtub.

That's all it would take to be rid of this all.

But Ashton thought about Luke. The new boy said he wanted to be Ashton's friend. He cared about the sad teen. Ashton had never had anyone like this for a long time. Luke wanted to help Ashton. This made Ashton think about what would happen in the future if Luke continued to be like this. Where would Luke and Ashton go from here? Ashton wanted to know. 

So he walked out of the bathroom.

Luke Hemmings had just saved his life.


	5. Whisper Me Your Burdens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update you are welcome :)

•One Week Later•

"Hey Ashy," Luke said as he met his friend at their usual spot. The bell had rung and they needed to get to their next block. Fortunately, they had it together.

Within the past week, Luke and Ashton had grown closer than ever. Ashton refused to smile or talk to anyone besides Luke. The blonde made the dirty blonde happy. Ashton had never felt so happy in a long time. Ashton also could feel himself falling for Luke. He thought about cuddling him and kissing him. But Ashton cursed himself every night because of these thoughts. Luke was nice enough wanting to be Ashton's friend. Luke would never have romantic feelings towards a guy like Ashton though.

Luke noticed things though. Things he hasn't brought up yet but was planning to. The fresh bruises he caught on Ashton everyday, the way the shorter guy would stay in the library all lunch period and not pack a lunch, how Ashton never wanted Luke to come over or even be near his house. Things were going on in Ashton's life Luke wanted to know about. He hadn't brought them up because they hadn't known eachother for that long. But Luke was ready to address the issue.

"Hey can we talk after school?" asked Luke on their way to class.

"Um could we do it during lunch instead?" Ashton said knowing if he came home late his father would be angry.

"Yeah that's fine. What about Bryan though?" Luke asked. 

The bully continued to beat up Ashton. Luke was there for him everytime though. Luke wanted to tell someone or stand up to Bryan but Ashton didn't let him. In fact, Ashton got so worked up when Luke told him he needed to do something. So Luke just comforted the curly-haired boy every lunch period. 

Calum and Michael knew Luke was becoming fast friends with the quiet kid. They didn't know why but they just let it go. 

"Bryan's not here today luckily," said Ashton and his eyes showed relief. Luke was relieved as well.

"Ok good. Lunch it is."

~

They met in the library. Luke joined Ashton at a table in their own secluded corner.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Ashton once both boys were seated. Luke took a deep breath and looked into Ashton's beautiful eyes.

"I need you to tell me what's going on Ash," Luke said straightforward. Ashton looked shocked and confused.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Come on Ashton. Don't lie to me please," Luke said and rested a comforting hand on top of Ashton's. This made the shorter boy blush.

"There's clearly things you aren't telling me. You are clearly in pain everyday. I see you on the bus and sometimes you can barely move. You always wear the same hooded sweatshirt even if it's hot outside. You always come here at lunch period and I never see you with a lunch. Please talk to me Ashy I want to help you." Luke teared up at the sight of Ashton also having salt water pooling in his eyes.

"Please Luke," Ashton said and clenched his eyes shut. A single hot tear ran down his cheek and Luke couldn't help himself when he reached out a hand and wiped it away. "Please don't worry about it. You don't need my shit. I don't want to drag you into this." 

A tear escaped Luke as well at those words.

"Ashton I'm not going to drop this. You need me. I need to know." He scooted closer to Ashton and wrapped an arm around him. Luke looked down at their intertwined fingers on the table.

Then he noticed something. The sleeve of Ashton's sweatshirt had rid up a little bit and Luke could barely make out a red line.

"Ashton show me your wrists," Luke commanded. Ashton froze. He tensed up and pulled down his sleeves even more.

"I can't," whispered Ashton. Tears were spilling out now.

"Ashton show me dammit," Luke said and his voice cracked. "Please." 

Luke sounded so desperate and Ashton didn't want him crying. So he slowly rolled up his right sleeve a little bit.

Once Luke caught sight of the cut up skin his breath hitched and he choked out a sob.

"Oh my god," Luke said through cries and grabbed Ashton's hand.

"Please Luke. I know I'm hideous," Ashton said through his own tears. He refused to look at Luke and kept his eyes shut and his head towards the ground.

"Why Ash?" Luke said still looking at the red wrist. "What has caused this? Why would you mark such beautiful skin?"

Ashton looked into Luke's eyes. Both boys had red faces and swollen eyes from crying.

"Beautiful? I'm a monster! I'm ugly. I'm fat. I'm gay. No one loves me. I'm so messed up Luke. I deserve this pain."

"Ashton don't you dare say that. You are one of the most beautiful humans I've ever seen. I'm not just saying that. You aren't some Abercrombie model. You aren't some creature made by society. You're gorgeous inside and out. You have true beauty in you. I see it everytime I'm with you. You make me smile and when I make you smile that makes me happy. You aren't fat Ashy. You aren't at all. In fact, you need to eat baby. Gay isn't a sin. People will tell you it is. Love is love. You're being you. No one can change that and I'm sorry assholes make you believe differently."

Ashton couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one had said that to him ever.

"Why? Why do you care about me so much? You met me a week ago and right away you wanted to be my friend. That's never happened Luke."

"Oh Ashton," Luke said and hugged the frail boy to his chest. "I care about you so much. You need to be loved. I always want to help you. Everyone deserves happiness in their life. I may have only met you a week ago but you are so incredible and I never want to lose you."

"You saved me."

That made Luke perk up and look at Ashton with a sad and scared expression.

"Ashton what do you mean? Were you going to kill yourself?" Luke was sounding scared and that made Ashton mad at himself for worrying the tall boy so much.

"Maybe," Ashton said hoping Luke would change the subject.

"Ashton please tell me," Luke insisted.

"Last week. I almost did. But then I thought of you. We had just met but you're the best thing to ever happen to me. You saved my life Luke," Ashton croaked out through sobs. "I would be dead without you."

"Baby," Luke whispered and rocked Ashton back and forth. The pet name made Ashton relax and even crack a smile. He hadn't felt love like this. "You're so beautiful to me." Luke was only speaking in a hushed tone. "You shouldn't hurt yourself or kill yourself. You're the best thing to happen to me too. Please baby I don't want to lose you. I couldn't live without you."

"Don't say that," said Ashton, "You've only known me for a week. I'm not worth it."

"You are Ashton. I care about you so much and I never want to lose you," Luke said and pressed a light kiss to the top of Ashton's head.

Ashton wanted to tell Luke. He wanted to say the three words. But that would change everything. It was too soon. Plus Luke doesn't like Ashton in that way. Ashton felt so strongly about Luke though. He couldn't tell him or he could risk losing his savior.

"Thank you," he said instead.

"I'm only telling you what you deserve to hear," said Luke and he squeezed the boy in his arms one last time. "Please always come to me. I'm always here to help you."

"I will," Ashton said. And this time he meant it. He felt comftorable around Luke and could trust him. 

"Now come on." Luke stood up, wiped his eyes, and extended a hand towards Ashton. "Lunch doesn't end for another 10 minutes. Let's go get you something to eat."

Ashton shook his head frantically.

"Don't make me Luke," he said. Luke just grabbed his arm anywas and pulled him up. Ashton tried fighting back but Luke was stronger than him.

"Ash please. Just start small. How bout a granola bar or an apple?" Luke asked and practically dragged Ashton to the lunch room.

"I can't Luke. It's so hard."

"I know baby but you have to have something. I'll be by your side. I know you can do it." 

They entered the lunch room. Ashton stayed close to Luke's side and avoided eye contact with anyone. It was clear people's attention was on them but Luke just pulled Ashton through the crowd, determined to get him food.

He stopped at Calum and Michaels lunch table.

"Hey guys," Luke said and sat down. He had to pull Ashton down into the seat next to him.

"Hey Luke," they said in unison but then they froze when they saw who was with Luke.

"Oh um," said Calum.

"Guys this is Ashton. He's going to be sitting with us. Mikey can I have your granola bar?" Luke asked.

Michael hesitantly tossed Luke his snack, never taking his eyes off the new installment to their group.

"Here Ash," Luke said and tore off half the granola bar. Ashton stared at it for a second but then grabbed the food in between his thumb and index finger.

"Not to be rude, but why is he here?" Michael asked. Luke shot him a warning glare.

"He's here Michael because I invited him," Luke fought back, "He's my friend. And if you can't accept that then we're sitting at our own table." Luke started to stand up.

"No! Luke, he didn't mean it like that," said Calum. The brunette glared at his best friend. Michael held up his hands in mock defense. "Ashton. It's nice to meet you."

Ashton looked up from where he was nibbling on a tiny corner of the granola bar. Was Calum talking to him? By the way Calum and Michael were nervously smiling at him he guessed so. Ashton glanced at Luke and relaxed at the bright smile the blonde was directing at him.

Ashton nodded at Calum and Michael and went back to picking apart the snack in front of him.

"He doesn't talk much does he," Michael said. Luke just looked at Ashton sadly and nodded. Ashton was fortunately eating tiny bits of the granola bar. It wasn't a lot but it was something. But his face still held sadness.

There was still a secret Ashton was hiding. Luke made it his goal to find out what it was.


	6. Lashton's Day Out

Finally Saturday had come. Luke loved Saturdays. He got to sleep in like the teenager he was, go explore the town, eat till he gained 50 pounds. 

Ashton on the other hand hated weekends. He was stuck home all day with his dad. He didn't have a car to go anywhere and no friends to hang with. His father got most drunk on the weekends. He'd go to the pub downtown and come in at midnight with a punch reserved for the hazel-eyed boy.

So yeah, Ashton hated that it was Saturday.

Especially because he couldn't see Luke at school. He had Luke's number. All he had to do was press dial to hear the rough, deep, incredibly sexy yet soothing voice that belonged to the tall blonde.

That's how Ashton found himself locked in his bedroom at 1 pm with his phone laying in front of him. He had his fingernails in his mouth and was subconsciously fiddling with the hem of his skinny jeans. 

His phone sat there, mocking him. 'Just call him' it seemed to say. Ashton didn't think he could though. He wasn't that straightforward or brave. But he wanted Luke so badly.

He had a dilemma as you can see.

Fortunately, his drunk of a dad was bar hopping all over town. That meant he probably wouldn't be home until later tonight. His mother worked all day. She was most busy on weekends too. Sometimes his father stopped by the club, purposefully dancing with other women.

Ashton wondered why they weren't divorced yet. He knew it was coming. He figured his mom needed his dad's money. That would make most sense.

Stupid parents.

But his parents being gone meant he could hang out with Luke. The two boys hadn't gotten together outside of school yet and Ashton was itching to. He wanted to discover the little quirks of Luke outside of the learning environment, just comftorably being himself. 

Ashton's heart took over and before he knew it he had entered his friend's number and hit dial. It rang 3 times before the voice he had been dreaming of answered.

"Ashy!"

And Ashton couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. Luke just made him happy, even with one word. Luke was the only one who could make Ashton happy.

"H-hey Luke," Ashton replied and face-palmed at the stutter. 'Keep it cool Ashton,' he told himself.

"What's up?"

"Well I was maybe wondering if you wanted to maybe, I don't know, hang out?" He said the last words as a whisper and tensed up waiting for rejection.

"Yes! I'd love to!" Luke's enthusiastic voice relaxed Ashton and made him take a sigh of relief.

"Really? Cool um ok. I can walk and meet you somewhere."

"How about I take my moms car and pick you up? I wouldn't want you walking in the rain."

Ashton hadn't known it was raining since he likes to keep his blinds shut and room dark. He looked out the window and sure enough drops of water were falling from the sky rapidly, making everything shine and look slippery.

"Oh no it's ok. I can meet you at your house then we can go somewhere." Ashton didn't want Luke to see his old run down house. Just looking at the thing, someone could tell weird and poor people lived there. They'd be right.

"Ash no," Luke commanded. "I don't want you getting a cold babe." Ashton knew Luke called him that in a friend way but it still made butterflies erupt in his stomach. "Please let me come get you."

Ashton clenched his eyes shut and argued with himself. He would probably catch cold in this weather. Especially with how weak his immune system and how messed up his body was. With a sigh he agreed to let Luke pick him up.

"Yay! Text me the address and I'll be there in 5!" With that Luke hung up and Ashton did as he said. He was shaking and pacing the whole time. He didn't want Luke to leave him if he saw what his life was like.

A honk outside woke him from his thoughts. Ashton glanced out the window to confirm it was Luke and ran down the stairs. He stopped in front of a hall mirror and grimaced at his reflection.

His hair was tangled, his eyes had bags under them, his pale skin made him look dead, he was a mess. He tried his hardest to make his hair behave but gave up. So Ashton just threw on a brown beanie, pulled down the sleeves of his black hoodie, slipped on his ripped and worn-out vans and walked into the rainstorm.

"Hey Ashy," Luke greeted him once he got in the passenger seat. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Ashton said and he genuinely ment it. He missed Luke like crazy. "I'm sorry you have to see that."

"See what?" Luke scrunched his face up in confusion.

"My shitty house. How poor I am. How nothing's good." 

Two long arms engulfed Ashton in their embrace. Luke squeezed him so hard he was sure his eyes would pop out.

"Ashton. Where you live doesn't matter to me," Luke said and pressed a light kiss to Ashton's forehead. "I think it's a cute and lovely home. This doesn't change anything. You don't have to hide anything." Luke narrowed his eyes at the shorter boy like he wanted Ashton to confess something.

Ashton just squirmed under his gaze, thanked Luke, and turned to face the front dashboard.

Luke shifted the car into gear and started driving.

"So I don't know much about Bayview but I'm sure there are some restaurants we can get lunch. Then maybe go shopping or see a movie.

Ashton flinched at the sound of food. 

"Yeah sounds alright," he said.

"Come on Ash tell me what you want to do." Luke shot a beautiful smile at the boy in the passenger seat.

"Lunch and movie sounds good," Ashton said quietly. He knew Luke wanted to eat. He couldn't hold him back. 

"Great! I saw a cute little diner called, what was it again, the Polar Diner or something?" Luke asked as they came to a stop light.

"You mean Penguin Diner?" Ashton asked knowing what Luke was talking about. Luke snapped his fingers and pointed at Ashton.

"That's it! Sound ok?" Ashton nodded never making eye contact. They drove in comftorable silence for a while before Luke flipped on the radio. A song Ashton recognized came on.

"Don't wanna be an American Idiot," Ashton heard Luke sing under his breath. "One nation controlled by the media." Ashton stared at the teen driving as he sung a little louder.

Luke paused once he realized his companion was staring at him. He looked over at Ashton once before turning back to the road.

"What?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

"Luke," Ashton breathed out. "You're fucking amazing." Ashton was in awe. Luke's voice was so perfect.

"Me?" Luke barked out a laugh. "Please Ashton I'm not that great."

"Yes you are are you kidding me? You're the best singer I've ever heard!"

Luke's face heated up and Ashton saw the blush creeping up his neck. He had never seen Luke blush so hard and it made him both suprised and proud that he was the cause of it.

"Thanks," Luke mumbled. 

They pulled into the parking lot of a small diner. It was nothing fancy but still nice. A large figure of a penguin stood in front holding a menu in a plastic covering. The windows sat under red and white striped awnings and the building itself was white brick. It looked family-friendly and homey.

"Here we are," Luke stated and turned off the car. He got out of the passenger seat and ran around the vehicle to Ashton's side. Ashton was about to open the door but Luke had beat him to it. He blushed as the taller of the two reached out a hand for Ashton and helped him onto the sidewalk. 

Luke never let go of Ashton's hand until they were in the restaurant and seated with menus. Ashton missed the feeling of Luke's hand. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. Ashton had distinctly larger hands but thought it was absolutely adorable how Luke still took control. He only felt warmth and adoration when there fingers were interlocked.

"What are you gonna get?" Luke asked excitedly and scanned his own menu. Ashton hadn't picked up the laminated paper in front of him yet.

"Oh um I'm not that hungry. I'll stick with a water." Luke looked at him sadly and Ashton just shrugged his shoulders.

"Baby please," Luke said and reached across the table to grab Ashton's hand in his own. "Please get something. You don't have to finish it. Please get something small at least. Remember baby steps. Please for me." 

Luke wore the saddest and cutest puppy dog eyes Ashton had ever seen and how was he supposed to say no to that? 

"I guess so," Ashton mumbled and played with a stray thread on his hoodie.

"Thank you Ashton," Luke said as he retracted his hand to take a sip of his coke and smiled sweetly at the curly-headed boy. The waitress came over and pulled out a pen and pad of paper.

"What'll it be boys?" she said. Her nametag read Olivia and her blonde hair was tied back into a bun. Olivia looked up from her pad and once she caught sight of Luke her eyes went wide. "And how may I help you!?"

Ashton wanted to roll his eyes and groan but he didn't. He could sense the flirting coming on. Luke however seemed oblivious.

"I'll have an All-American burger with a side of fries please," he said and closed his menu. Olivia smiled and nodded as she took the menu.

"And you?" she asked Ashton but her eyes never left Luke.

"Um well I don't want-" he stopped when he caught the desperate look Like was sending him. So he sighed and changed his answer.

"I'll have a Caesar salad. Kids size please." He handed her his menu too. Luke smiled at him with his pearly white teeth and mouth a silent thank you. Olivia just nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll have it right out," she said and winked at Luke. As she walked away, it was clear she was trying to sway her hips more than usual in a sexy way. It didn't look sexy at all to Ashton.

Luke wasn't even watching her though. His eyes were set on the beauty in front of him.

"What?" Ashton asked when he caught Luke staring. He rubbed a hand over his face, thinking something was on it.

"Oh nothing," Luke said simply. "Just you're beautiful." He sipped his coke and looked at the family coming in like what he just said wasn't a big deal. It was to Ashton.

He didn't understand what Luke saw in him. He was hideous, especially today. He thought back to the reflection he saw in the mirror and flinched.

"No I'm not," he grumbled out. Luke looked back at him.

"Yes you are. You're so beautiful to me. Like damn." Ashton turned tomato red and Luke did as well as he just caught what words came out of his mouth. 

"Uh. I-I'm, I mean I didn't. I didn't mean- I mean I did, but not. Like um," Luke stuttered out and Ashton couldn't stop the quiet giggle that escaped his lips.

Luke froze and stared at Ashton. Ashton slapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes went wide. That was a horrible sound that just came out of him.

"Even your giggle is beautiful," Luke said. He was staring at Ashton again. "I love to hear you laugh. It's like angels singing. I want to hear that sound more."

Ashton was sure he was as red as a stop sign now. He was embarrassed of his laugh. He hated it, just like everything else about him.

Olivia came over with two plates in her hand.

"Burger for you," she said as she set Luke's food in front of him. "And salad for you. She practically threw Ashton's food in front of him, considering she was looking at Luke the whole time.

"You need anything else?" She sent a sweet smile towards Luke. He shook his head and thanked her. "How bout a refill?" Luke's coke wasn't even half empty but before he could reply, Olivia had taken his glass and ran to the kitchen.

"That was weird," Luke said and ate a fry. Ashton scoffed. "What?"

"She's trying to get into your pants," Ashton said and played with his salad. Luke choked on the fry.

"Excuse me?" Ashton nodded. "Shit. She is flirting isn't she. I didn't even notice." Ashton shook his head fondly.

Of course Luke didn't notice considering he's the sweetest, most modest and selfless person on the planet.

Olivia came back over with a full glass of soda. She was about to set it down but "tripped" and ended up spilling the whole thing on the front of Luke's Nirvana tank.

"Shit," Luke hissed out at the cold liquid seeping into the fabric.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Olivia said and grabbed a napkin. She started ripping Luke's chest and Ashton almost laughed at how staged and ridiculous the whole thing is. "Here maybe you should take it off so I can dry it properly."

Ashton couldn't stop the snort. Luke looked at him for help and Olivia just glared at him and brushed it off.

"Um no worries. I can dry it. It's fine," Luke said and held his hands up. He was clearly annoyed with the waitress.

"Please I insist," Olivia said still patting Luke's chest. He practically pushed her off and stood up. 

"Seriously no worries. I'll go dry it in the bathroom," Luke said and stood up. "Ash? Why don't you come with me." Luke was sending a look to Ashton that clearly said 'I'm going to get away from this bitch and you're coming with me.' Ashton got up without hesitation and followed Luke to the men's bathroom.

It wasn't stalls. It was a single toilet but Luke pulled Ashton into it anyways and locked the door. Ashton's face heated up a little bit thinking of how him and Luke were locked in a small room alone. He quickly pushed that thought aside though.

"God that bitch," Luke whispered as he dabbed at the stain. 

"She set it up ya know," Ashton said.

"Yeah I know. And I hate her for it. This was one of my favorite shirts!" Luke groaned. He wasn't getting anywhere with the paper towel.

"Here let me help," Ashton said and grabbed the paper towel from Luke. He got the stain out more than Luke did. Ashton dabbed the rest of it out and grasped the bottom of the tank in his index finger and thumb.

His knuckles brushed Luke's abdomen and both boy's breath hitched. Ashton froze what he was doing but his gaze stayed on the shirt. Luke just stared at Ashton and his face turned red. Both of theirs did. 

Luke wanted that feeling again. Ashton just quickly finished up and threw the paper towel away. Then he left the bathroom without another word. Luke just stood there and watched the space Ashton occupied moments ago. Then he shook himself out of his daze and went out as well.

Olivia was waiting there with the check along with Ashton who was in his chair with his eyes to the floor. 

Luke paid for the meal and Olivia tried giving her his number. He just politely declined and grabbed Ashton's hand like nothing had just happened between the two in the bathroom.

Once Olivia caught sight of their joined hands her face turned red with embarrasment. Luke just smiled and said goodbye and they left the restaurant.

~

They drove to the theatre, still not having said a word since the bathroom. Luke broke the silence.

"This shirt is chafing and sticky still," he said. Ashton just hummed quietly.

They parked at the cinema and Ashton was not ready for what came next.

Luke peeled off his tank, leaving himself shirtless. Ashton's breath hitched and his pants suddenly felt a little tighter. Luke just smirked at him and reached behind the drivers seat. He came back with a graphic tee in his hand. He pulled it on, rather agonizingly slow for Ashton's taste, and left the car like nothing had happened. Again.

Ashton was still recovering from what just went on and he exited the car. Luke was already in line.

"What movie?" Luke asked. Ashton said he didn't care and he never looked at Luke's face. 

Luke saw the way Ashton was acting and smirked to himself. He knew Ashton's weakness. 

They paid for their tickets. Luke paid again and Ashton put up a fight but he lost. Luke had already done it. 

They took their seats in the theatre. They decided to see Nightcrawler.

And no, Luke did not just choose this movie because Jake Gyllenhaal was a gorgeous human being. (Ok maybe he did.)

The movie started and Ashton relaxed in his seat.

He relaxed even more as he felt Luke's slender fingers interlock with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed some cute fluff there on our first "date". Much more to come! Next chapter will get intense sorta. Big stuff happens


	7. Darling, You're a Work of Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all I'm saying is prepare yourself

"Thank you," Ashton whispered to Luke on their way home. A smile came to the driver's face.

"You're welcome Ashy," Luke replied and reached across the middle console to grab Ashton's hand in his own.

Ashton examined there joined hands. The way his ugly ones dwarfed Luke's beautiful adorable ones. The way a bolt of electricity was sent through his body at the simple touch. He never knew one touch could unravel so many emotions and feelings, ones he never wanted to forget. Luke squeezed Ashton's hand once.

They arrived at Ashton's house. Luke started to unbuckle his seatbelt but Ashton stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Ashton asked frantically.

"What I can't walk you to the door?" Luke said and smiled a bright smile that made Ashton's heart beat faster. Ashton just blushed and let Luke carry on.

They walked up the front steps to the porch. They just stood there for a few seconds of silence, not knowing who would say goodbye first, not wanting to say goodbye.

"Um I'll see you later I guess," Luke said and he scratched the back of his neck. Ashton had never seen him so awkward yet cute at the same time.

"Yeah see ya," Ashton said back. "Thank you again Luke. You didn't have to come out today."

"No I'm glad I did!" Luke exclaimed. "Today was a lot of fun Ashton and I'm hoping we can do it again one day. I love spending time with you."

Ashton let a small smile crack at those words that made Luke smile brighter. 

"Thank you Luke," he said and opened the front door. "Bye." Luke said goodbye as well but just before Ashton stepped into his house a white pickup truck pulled into the driveway.

"No," Ashton said and fear took over his body. "No no no. Shit. Lord no. Why oh my god why?!" Luke looked at Ashton worriedly. 

"Babe what's going on?" Luke asked. He turned his gaze back to the truck that just pulled in. 

A slight overweight but very muscular man hopped out of the driver's seat. He had a blue t-shirt on with what looked to be beer and sweat stains on it. His jeans were faded and ripped. He had brown hair sticking out everywhere. A couple crumbs were stuck in his slowly-growing brown beard. 

He started walking towards the house. Well, more like stumbling. It was clear this man was intoxicated by the goofy smile on his face and wonky walk. But he had yet to look up at the front door.

But then he did.

The man stopped. A look only described as shock and pure anger overtook his face. Luke just stared back, not understanding anything that was going on. Ashton broke down in tears. He clutched his arms to his chest and his body shook with fear of what was to come next.

"What the fuck is this?!" The man yelled out and stomped back up the rest of the way to the porch. Luke stepped back, not expecting such a harsh tone. 

"Ashton who is this? What are you doing out of the house you jackass?" The man was screaming in Ashton's face and Luke felt protective over the shooken up boy. But also frightened by this man in front of them.

"Hey don't speak to him like that," Luke said and pushed the man back.

"Luke no!" Ashton screamed but it was too late. His father had just punched Luke in the cheek. Luke stumbled back but didnt drop to the ground.

"Who are you asshole? Don't tell me how to talk to my faggot of a son!" Ivan yelled at Luke now. A look of realization and anger came over Luke once he heard the word son.

"Ashton?" Luke asked and his eyes teared up at both the pulsing pain through his face and the new discovery that Ashton's father was a homophobic, abusive asshole.

"You go now before I call the fucking cops," Ivan spat at Luke. Luke glared at the man. "Get away from this queer. Ashton get inside. You clearly need a lesson."

Luke lost it and punched the man square in the jaw. Ashton was suprised at Luke's strength. The punch had clearly hurt according to the way Ivan held his face and cried out.

That was the start of a fight. Ivan threw himself at Luke's chest with his arms outstretched. He practically threw the blonde boy through the opened front door and onto the hardwood of the front foyer. Luke's back hit the ground and he cried out in pain. Ashton screamed.

"Dad stop!" He tried to pry his father off of Luke's abdomen but he didn't budge. He just punched Luke again. "Please!"

Ivan turned around and punch Ashton in the gut. The pain was excruciating. He had hit his son on the previous bruises.

Ashton fell to the ground and couldn't stop screaming from the pain. Tears poured out of his eyes and he curled up in a ball. Ivan ignored him and lifted Luke by his collar, getting in his face.

"I don't know who you are. But you were with my son. You're both fags!" Luke glared at him. "I want you off my property. I want you to never see Ashton again." He threw Luke's head back to the ground and got off him. "Get out."

Luke stood up and he swayed a little bit. He tasted the metallic taste of blood and raised a hand to his face and sure enough his nose was gushing out blood. Then he turned to the right to be met with the sight of Ashton curled up on the floor with his eyes clenched. He was clearly in pain.

"Oh my god," Luke cried out and ran to the boy's side despite the pounding of his own head.

"I said get out! Get away from my son!" Ivan reached out for Luke. 

Luke turned around and tackled Ivan. The pain only intensified but he pushed it aside and only focused on punching the shit out of Ashton's dad. He hurt his precious baby.

"Luke," Ashton croaked out. Luke halted with a fist in the air and directed his gaze from the bloody half-unconscious man underneath him to the person he loves.

Wait what?

"Luke please. It's not worth it." Ashton's eyes were closed and he was fading into unconsciousness like Ivan.

Luke looked at Ashton with tears in his eyes and faced Ivan again. The man had passed out. Luke stood and backed up. He gazed upon the scene in front of him. What the hell just happened? He stared at his bloody hands then at the guy the blood came from. What had he done? He punched a guy until he passed out.

A groan of pain snapped him out of it. He looked to Ivan but he was still unconscious. Then he remembered Ashton.

"Ashton!" Luke exclaimed and ran to him. He knelt down next to the curly-haired boy and rested a hand on his face. "Stay awake baby. I'm going to get you out of here." Luke put all his pain aside and focused on getting Ashton to the car.

With great difficulty he managed to carry the bruised and broken boy to the vehicle. Luke gently sat him in the passenger seat and then ran to his side. Luke started the car and set off to his house.

"Lukey," Ashton croaked out followed by another painful groan. "W-where are we going?"

"My house Ashy," Luke said. He set a hand on top of one of Ashton's and Ashton squeezed it hard. 

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Luke practically cried out. He was still shooken up by the scene.

"I-I'm sorry," Ashton said and he broke down in tears once more.

"Hey shh." Luke comforted the shorter boy. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to come out harsh. But baby you should've told me! That asshole should go to jail!"

They pulled into Luke's driveway.

"Wait," said Ashton. "I don't want anyone to see me like this! I don't want them to ask questions!"

"Hey calm down," Luke said and he stroked Ashton's face once the car was turned off. "No one's home. We'll go get cleaned up, I'll give you some pain killers and some ice. Then we'll relax. But Ashton we need to tell someone."

"No please." Ashton closed his eyes and shook his head. "He said if I told anyone he'd get worse. Just like Bryan. I'm more scared of my dad though. I can't tell anyone Luke!"

Luke just sighed and pressed a light kiss to Ashton's forehead. Then he hopped out of the car and ran around to the other side. 

Luke managed to carry Ashton into the house and onto the sofa. Ashton grunted as he was layed onto the piece of furniture. Then Luke quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed a big glass of water and some medicine, and ran back.

"I need you to sit up," Luke said. He grabbed a pillow and propped it up behind Ashton. The hazel-eyed teen's face twisted in pain. "Good now take these."

Ashton took the medicine without argument. Luke grabbed a bag of ice and wrapped it in a cloth.

"Here baby lift up your shirt."

Ashton froze and shook his head. He couldn't let Luke see the fat. The ugliness. His sick body. 

"Ashton please," Luke said. He was on the verge of tears. Ashton looked down and avoided Luke's eyes as he slowly took off his hoodie. It was hard with how badly his stomach hurt but he managed to strip down to his bare chest.

Ashton held his arms close to him. He felt a cool breeze to his naked abdomen. Luke's gaze made him very self-conscious and he just wanted to curl up and dissapear. Luke was so beautiful. He was disgusting.

"Oh Ashton," Luke said and pressed the ice to his bruised torso. Ashton shivered at the contact.

"Ashton you're beautiful. You're absolutely perfect. But you need to eat." Luke brushed a stray curl behind Ashton's ear.

The whole scene felt very intimate to the two boys. No lights were on in the house except for a dim lamp in the corner. The lamp casted an orange glow that changed the mood to almost romantic. Everything was quiet except for the heavy breathing coming from Ashton. Luke was knelt down beside him on the couch, stroking his cheek with one hand while the other was holding a bag of ice to his ribs.

They were just staring into eachother's eyes. Everything felt right. Besides the numbing of Ashton's stomach and the still throbbing sensation in Luke's nose.

"You're bleeding still," Ashton whispered. He hated to break the silence. He ruined everything. But he wanted Luke to take care of himself also.

"Oh that," Luke said and furrowed his eyebrows. He quickly got up and dissapeared into the kitchen. He came back a minute later with no blood anywhere but his nose was obviously bruised.

"I'm so sorry," Ashton whispered again. "He did this to you. I should've known it wasn't safe for you there. I shouldn't have let you come." Everything was his fault.

"Ashton," Luke started. He sat down on the edge of the couch and stared down at the half naked boy. "None of this is your fault. He's an ass and I'm glad I showed up when I did. I would do it again in a heartbeat if it means protecting you. It's not safe for you either. I'm glad I know now."

Ashton smiled. He genuinely smiled. It was a closed mouth smile. It wasn't the biggest one in the world but he smiled. And Luke fell for him even harder.

In that moment Luke accepted his feelings towards this wonderful human laying down in front of him. Luke knew what he had with Ashton was something not easy to find. They had a bond no one could break. Luke was protective and cared for the shorter boy. He would give his life for him.

Luke accepted that he loved Ashton Irwin with his heart, mind and soul.

"Where have you been all my life?" Ashton whispered. The atmosphere turned intimate again. Luke just smiled at him.

Then Luke grabbed his hands and turned them over. The red scars stared up at him. Ashton grimaced and tried to pull his hands back but Luke refused.

"You're beautiful. Every part of you." 

Luke pressed three kisses to each wrist. Then he moved down to Ashton's abdomen. He momentarily moved the ice pack out of the way and pressed the lightest kiss to the bruises so he didn't hurt Ashton. 

Ashton's breath faltered at the feeling of Luke's warm lips and cool, metal lip ring. He didn't think it was possible but the room turned even more intimate. 

Luke moved up to Ashton's ribs and chest, leaving a trail of delicate kisses. He then jumped to his jaw. There were some faded bruises from one of Bryan's beatings. Luke trailed kisses up both sides of Ashton's jaw.

Ashton couldn't help the blush that rised to his face. Luke's lips were so close to his own. Oh how he craved to feel the touch of them and the lip ring. He wanted to taste Luke and remember the taste forever. 

Luke kissed around Ashton's bloodshot eyes next and his barely bruised nose. Then he pressed a feathery kiss to Ashton's forehead.

Luke hovered above Ashton and just stared into his eyes. There mouths were only centimeters apart and Ashton felt Luke's hot breath on his lips.

Ashton wanted Luke to kiss his lips. He wanted it so badly.

So he ran a hand through the quiffed blonde hair and closed the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I hate cliffhangers! But I wanted to end this chapter somewhere. Next chapter will pick up where this just ended don't worry ;)


	8. The Taste of Your Lips

Luke's eyes shot open with shock. He wasn't expecting Ashton to kiss him. Before he could react though, Ashton had quickly pulled away. A string of curses and apologies came out of his mouth.

"Luke," he said refusing to make eye contact, "I'm so sorry. Oh my god I'm an idiot. Fuck you probably hate me I don't blame you. You probably don't want to see me ever again I'll just leave now." 

The whole time Ashton spat this out he had wiggled out from underneath Luke, got his shirt on, and started to put his shoes on. His ribs were killing him but he only focused on getting out of there, not wanting to see the angry side of Luke.

Luke was frozen on the couch for a second. He was still getting over the fact that Ashton fucking Irwin had just kissed him. Ashton kissed him!

Then he snapped out of it as he heard the front door open. Luke sprinted to the foyer and Ash was about to leave.

Luke took two large strides to the shorter boy and slammed the door shut making Ashton jump and turn to Luke with wide eyes.

Ashton was about to speak but Luke cut him off. With his lips.

The blonde had pushed Ashton against the front door and reconnected their mouths. Luke got into the kiss this time and after a second of shock so did Ashton.

They're lips molded together perfectly. Both boys' eyes closed as they kissed passionately. Luke put all his love into the sweet kiss as did Ashton. All pain seemed to go away. They only felt the other's mouths moving in sync with their own.

Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and Luke dipped his head more to intensify the kiss. No tongue yet but it still made both boys feel like the room was a million degrees hotter.

Ashton couldn't believe this was happening. Here he was, kissing god damn Luke Hemmings, pressed against a door. 

The kiss lasted for almost a minute before the need for oxygen became too much to bare and the pair had to sadly break apart. They were panting and sweating. Luke took in the sight before him.

Ashton's lips were swollen from the kiss. A faint blush dusted his cheeks. His eyes were filled with love and something else Luke couldn't tell. His mouth was slightly parted and he was breathing heavily. Ashton stared into Luke's eyes and Luke did the same.

"Wow," Ashton breathed out. Luke giggled. Fucking giggled. Ashton was so whipped.

"Yeah. Wow," Luke repeated. They were still pressed tightly together with Ashton's back pressed against the door. 

It was like all their pain went away. But they realized the painkiller medicine must've finally kicked in. 

"What just happened?" Ashton breathed out quietly.

Luke shrugged and pulled Ashton closer. "I don't know. But I want it to happen again."

Without another word Luke had pulled Ashton's face to his own once more.

This kiss got more heated fast. Immediately their lips moved passionately against one another's. Luke's arms wove around Ashton's waist and held the smaller boy protectively. Ashton ran his hands through Luke's blonde locks and couldn't help but tug a little bit. The action resulted in a quiet moan emit from Luke that only made Ashton even more turned on.

Luke ran his tongue across Ashton's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ashton being Ashton decided to tease the boy pressed to him a bit and refused to grant Luke access. So Luke shifted his hands lower and lower until he pinched Ashton's behind. The curly-haired boy gasped and Luke took advantage of that to shove his tongue inside Ashton's mouth.

Their tongues danced together and explores eachother's mouth. Ashton got to taste Luke and he tasted of something sweet like sugar and minty. Ashton would remember the taste forever. 

They had to break apart once more unfortunately. Luke hesitantly pulled away and Ashton whined at the loss of contact. Luke pecked his now very swollen lips once more. 

"You're an amazing kisser," Luke said and smirked. Ashton's face heated up.

"Well you're my first kiss," he replied and looked down at the ground. His arms were still loosely thrown around Luke's neck.

"Really?" Luke asked and Ashton nodded. "Damn Ashy you're an amazing kisser." That made Ashton look back up at Luke and turn even redder.

"So are you," Ashton said. The two boys just stared into eachothers eyes. It had finally happened.

"Ashton," Luke said. Ashton raised his eyebrows signaling for Luke to continue. "I...I think I-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a car door opening and closing outside. Luke took a tiny step to his left and peeked out the curtain. Sure enough his mom was in the driveway.

"Who is it?" Ashton asked. They were still holding onto eachother. Neither one of them wanted to let go.

"My mother," Luke said and he sighed.

"I should probably get going then," said Ashton quietly. Lord knows what his father would do to him if he went back home now. 

"No!" Luke said sternly. "You are not going back there Ashton. Come on my mom will love you. Please. You're staying the night." 

There was no point in arguing. So Ashton just gave Luke one more passionate kiss. It was short but full of so much emotions and love.

"Thank you," Ashton whispered against Luke's lips.

The garage door opened and the two teens immediately sprung apart. Liz walked into the house with a tired look on her face and a bag in her hand.

"Mum," Luke said. She turned to her son but a look of confusion and suprise came to her when she caught sight of the dirty blonde boy next to Luke.

"Luke! Hello sweetie. Who's this?" Liz set her bag down and walked up to Luke and Ashton. 

Ashton was practically hiding behind Luke. He didn't want to speak. He would make a fool of himself and Liz would hate him. 

"Mum this is Ashton. He's my...my, um, yeah." Luke awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Luckily Liz didn't pay attention to the stutter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ashton!" She said enthusiastically. "I've heard some things about you. All good things don't worry!"

Ashton smiled a tiny bit. Luke's mom was just so nice and caring. Ashton missed what it was like to have a mother figure like this.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Hemmings," Ashton said quietly. 

"Oh please call me Liz!" 

"Hey mom is it alright if he stays the night?" Luke asked.

"Why of course it is! You're always welcome Ashton." Ashton sighed in relief that he didn't have to go home yet.

"Lucas Robert Hemmings what the hell has happened to your face?!" Liz asked loudly. She had just noticed the bruising of her son's nose and jaw.

"Oh um," Luke started. What was he supposed to tell his mom? He beat up Ashton's father? Ashton would hate him, no matter how much someone needs to know. "I got hit in the face with a locker really hard today," he lied.

"A locker? And it caused a bruising like that? Must've been a strong kid." Luke could tell there was slight suspicion in his mom's voice. 

"Yeah it was a strong guy. He didn't mean it though." He shrugged. Luke had alway had a talent for lying. Ashton just stayed quiet. 

The shorter boy was glad the painkillers were working or else Liz might question why he would be doubling over in pain, clutching his stomach. He couldn't blame a locker for that one.

"Ok sweetie well did you ice it? Take some medicine?" Liz asked worriedly. Luke just nodded and grabbed Ashton's hand.

"We'll be upstairs," he said and pulled Ashton up to his room.

Luke pulled Ashton down the hall and they came to a door at the end. He opened it and and they stepped inside. Luke closed it behind him.

"You're mom's nice," Ashton said shyly and quietly. The tension between the two boys was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Luke just hummed and nodded. Neither one of them moved yet. They were just standing there in the middle of the room.

Both knew they needed to bring up the kiss. They needed to discuss where this would lead, what would become of them. But both teens were too shy in the moment.

Luke broke first and took a stride to his bed. He sat down on the edge and motioned for Ashton to follow. Ashton obeyed and took a seat on the black comforter.

"Um," Luke said and he cleared his throat. Ashton just wrung his hands together nervously and bit his lip. "We need to talk about what happened downstairs."

Ashton sighed. He knew this was coming. He nodded and turned to face Luke. The blonde was already looking at him. 

"I'm sorry," Ashton said and Luke opened his mouth to protest but Ashton held up a hand to stop him. "I made the first move. I know you probably don't want to be with me. I think it's best if we just-"

Luke cut him off with his lips. It was a short yet sweet kiss that left Ashton wide-eyed the whole time.

"Ashton of course I want to be with you," Luke whispered. The awkward tension was replaced with something much more intimate.

Ashton was speechless. Luke continued.

"You don't realize how long I've been waiting to kiss you. God, the first time I layed eyes on you I thought about it." He took one of Ashton's hands in his own. "You're amazing and the best thing to ever happen to me. You're beautiful and I...I think I love you Ashton."

Tears spilled out of Ashton's eyes. Luke wiped them away with his free hand.

"Hey baby don't cry," he said. Ashton gave him a watery smile.

"I-I'm sorry it's just...I've never heard that before. You see so much in me I don't even see in myself. I'll never understand you Luke Hemmings. Why you chose the depressed, ugly kid I'll never know. But I'm glad you did. You've saved me and I couldn't thank you enough. I-I think I love you too."

Luke tackled Ashton and they both fell back on the bed. He wrapped his long arms around the shorter boy and just held him. He then pressed a kiss to the top of Ashton's head.

"Baby you're worth so much to me," Luke whispered, "I never want to live without you. You aren't ugly at all. You're so beautiful to me. You have true beauty. Baby I know we'll make it out of this together. I'll never leave your side."

Ashton sobbed louder and hid his face in Luke's chest. He was wrapped up in both of Luke's arms and Ashton hugged back.

They just held eachother for a little bit in silence. So much love went into Luke's squeezes. Ashton had never felt anything like this. Tears still fell slowly down his face but they were happy tears. Tears he hadn't cried in a while.

"Ashy?" Luke broke the silence. Ashton lifted his head to look at him. Luke smiled nervously and blushed. "Would you maybe, I don't know, want to be my, um-"

"Spit it out Luke," said Ashton hopefully and Luke laughed.

"My boyfriend?"


	9. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter sorry! Also remember I've changed everyone's families around.

Liz was downstairs washing dishes. It was about 1 in the morning and she was about to head to bed. 

She finished the dishes and walked upstairs. First she went to Luke's door to say goodnight to him and Ashton.

She raised a fist to knock but stopped when she heard the conversation doing on.

"Just spit it out Luke."

"My boyfriend?"

Did she just hear her son say my boyfriend? Was Ashton Luke's boyfriend? She was shocked to say the least.

Liz knew Luke was gay. She was 100% supportive. He just hadn't had a boyfriend since freshman year. He hadn't even really had a crush.

She has noticed him happier than usual when coming home from school. Liz could now guess why. Her son had fallen in love.

She didn't want to interrupt the two boys. Especially when she heard Ashton shriek out a yes then silence followed. She assumed they were having a moment so she quietly tip-toed away. 

Liz got to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She sat down on her side of the bed and grabbed the picture frame on the bedside table.

"Oh Aaron," she said as she stroked the picture of her and her deceased husband. A smile came to her face along with tears in her eyes as she thought about the two teens next door. "He's grown up."

~

"Ashy wake up babe," Luke said and poked Ashton's cheek.

Ashton swatted Luke's hand away with his eyes still closed. Luke laughed at how adorable his boyfriend was.

He could finally say his boyfriend. That made him smile even bigger.

The two boys had fallen asleep together cuddled up on Luke's bed. Ashton had never felt more safe and protected than when he was held in Luke's arms. Luke made him forget the shit in his life. Ashton really loved the boy.

Ashton still refused to budge so Luke moved to plan b. He hovered over his boyfriend and pressed a passionate kiss to his mouth. After a few seconds Ashton kissed back and Luke smiled through the kiss.  
They pulled back when the need for air became too great and just smiled at eachother lovingly.

"Good morning beautiful," Luke said and Ashton smiled. Luke's whole day brightened up at the sight of his lover's smile.

A knock on the door interrupted them. 

"Luke, Ashton!" Liz called from outside. "I made some breakfast for you boys. It's downstairs on the counter. I'm going to run out and pick up some things. I'll be back withing the hour."

"Thanks mum," Luke called back. Liz left them and soon enough they heard the garage open and close.

Luke got off of Ashton and helped him up off the bed. "Breakfast time!" he said excitedly and ran out of the room. Ashton chuckled quietly at how childish his boyfriend was.

Luke came back in a second later saying, "Oops! Forgot something." He scooped up Ashton in his arms making the shorter teen shriek and playfully slap Luke's shoulder.

"Luke let me down!" Ashton squirmed but Luke just kissed his head and walked all the way downstairs with him. Ashton gave up trying to escape Luke's arms and sighed in defeat. But he just tucked his face into the crook of Luke's neck and pressed a light kiss there.

Luke put Ashton on the couch in his living room and jogged to the kitchen to get their breakfast. He purposefully took some of Ashton's off his plate. He didn't want to scare the boy into thinking he had to eat it all then ending up with him eating nothing. He needed to help Ashton start small.

"Here ya go baby," Luke said in a sing-song voice as he approached the couch. He set the two plates on the coffee table in front of them and turned on the tv.

"Thank you," Ashton said quietly but he just stared at the food. Luke sighed and scooted closer to his boyfriend. 

"Come on Ashton," he said and grabbed the plate. They faced eachother on the edge of the couch and Luke grabbed a piece of bacon. "Please just tiny bites. I know you can do it."

Ashton grimaced and flinched away as Luke pushed the piece of bacon towards his mouth. No matter what Ashton wouldn't open his mouth. Luke gave up after a few failed attempts and set the plate down with a sigh. 

"Come here," he said and Ashton leaned in. Luke wrapped both his arms around the smaller lad and just held him. "It'll be alright baby." Luke only whispered. "You can do this. I'm right here Ash. I love you."

Ashton sniffled and Luke hugged him harder.

"I love you too," the curly-haired boy whispered just loud enough for Luke to hear. It brought a smile to the blonde's face.

Luke tentatively reached out for the bacon again and slowly broke a piece off. With gentle movements he set Ashton on his lap and raised the food to his boyfriend's mouth. Ashton didn't open at first but Luke gave him a desperate look and a kiss and he eventually budged.

Ashton ate the small bit of bacon and Luke smiled at the progress. He let the dirty blonde get used to it and swallow the food before breaking off another small piece.

Ashton finished one small piece of bacon and a nibble of toast. It wasn't much but it was something. Luke knew he could turn that small something into great progress. He just had to keep helping Ashton.

The boys went back to Luke's room after they finished breakfast. Luke plopped on the bed while Ashton carefully sat in the desk chair.

"What ya doing silly?" Luke joked. "Come here and cuddle." Ashton cracked a small smile and wasted no time in crawling into his boyfriend's open arms. Luke clung onto him like a koala and Ashton loved it.

Luke rubbed their noses together and pressed a light kiss to both of Ashton's cheeks. He did that all over his face making the shorter boy squirm and giggle, a sound Luke wanted to record and save forever. Then he moved to his lips and they broke out into a passionate kiss full of love.

All of a sudden they heard a phone go off. Luke looked at his on his bedside table but nothing was lighting up. Ashton figured it was his and quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed it before the ringer stopped.

"Hello?" he asked. Luke sat up and just watched Ashton with a worried expression. He hadn't said that hello very happily.

"What? Oh. No...no I-" Ashton stopped and took the phone away from his ear. Luke figured he hung up or the other person did.

"Who was it?" Luke asked.

Ashton just looked at the ground with an unreadable expression. The phone slipped from his fingertips and luckily landed on one of Luke's bunched up sweatshirts.

At the sight of his love, Luke rushed over to Ashton an immediately engulfed him into a hug. Ashton clutched onto Luke for dear life.

"Babe tell me what's going on," Luke choked out. "Who was it?"

"M-my mum," Ashton stuttered. Luke squeezed him harder.

"What did she say?" Luke asked and Ashton hid his face in Luke's chest.

"My dad. He's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to tell y'all that I have another story called Let It Go. It's basically Frozen with lashton as the main characters. It's a little different from Frozen. For some reason it doesn't show up on the front page for Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin when I update so I'm just making y'all aware. Thanks!!! :)


	10. Revealing Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm not too proud of this chapter it's kinda stupid and confusing but oh well. Enjoy! Unedited

Luke didn't even bother to slow down as he rounded a corner. As soon as Ashton had muttered those words he immediately grabbed his boyfriend and hopped in the car. Ashton's dad had got away. Luke could've done something but no, now this criminal is loose on the streets.

He pulled into Ashton's driveway only to see a beaten down puke colored Toyota.

"My mom," Ashton croaked out and gulped. He had one of Luke's hands locked in a death grip but Luke didn't mind.

They hopped out of the car and ran to the front door. Luke went first and slowly opened it. Ashton stayed close behind with one hand wrapped in the back of the blonde's shirt.

"Ashton!" A booming voice was heard from inside the house as soon as Luke had opened the door. Ashton gripped Luke's shirt harder. 

"Mum," Ashton said quietly. A tired looking women appeared and Luke wrapped a protective arm around his smaller boyfriend.

"Ashton Fletcher Irwin," his mum said and Ashton braced for impact. 

"Your sick jackass of a father is finally gone."

Ashton stared wide-eyed at his mother. She had said that a lot calmer than he expected.

"What?" Ashton croaked. His mum ignored him.

"Now care to tell me why Ivan would suddenly pack up all his belongings and leave with nothing but divorce papers?" Ashton was flabbergasted. His mom wasn't mad at him.

Luke's face was written in confusion as well. Anne hadn't even addressed the tall teen yet.

"I'm sorry what?!" Ashton almost yelled. "Mum what's going on? You're not mad at me?"

"Ashton answer my question."

Ashton nervously bit his lip and looked to Luke. Luke squeezed the boy then stepped forward.

"Mrs. Irwin. My names Luke Hemmings," he said, "And um I am, well I'm dating your son."

Ashton froze. Anne was homophobic too as far as he knew.

But she just looked Luke up and down and hummed, waiting for him to continue. Luke looked nervously at Ashton.

"Uh well me and Ashton came by earlier. Ivan was here as well. You see, your husband is an abusive asshole." Luke paused in case Ashton's mom got mad but she had no emotion. "And u-uh well we kind of got in a fight. I think that must've been the reason he left. I knocked him out."

"Thank you," Anne said.

"Seriously what the hell is going on?" Ashton said and stepped in front of Luke. "One second your calling me your faggot son! Saying I was a mistake!" Luke had never seen Ashton yell this loud. Apparently neither has Anne according to her shocked face.

"Then dad dissapears and suddenly your not mad at me? You're ok with me having a boyfriend?" Anne sighed and rubbed her face.

"Ashton," she said and Ashton stepped into Luke's protective embrace with tears in his eyes. "You're my son. I love you."

Ashton hadn't heard his mother utter those words since he was 12.

"I went along with him to protect you!"

"Protect me?!" Ashton screamed and his voice cracked. "Protect me? He beat the shit out of me every night! You were too busy fucking other men to give a shit about me! Now you tell me it was all an act meant to protect me?" The tears had spilled from both Ashton and Anne. Even Luke had watery eyes since he hated hearing Ashton cry.

"Ashton please you have to listen to me! He probably would've hurt you way worse. He would've put you in the hospital if I didn't argue with him. He would've beat both of us worse because there would be two people ok with gays in the house."

"So did you do it to protect me or yourself?" Ashton snapped.

"You of course!" said his mum, "Please understand! I support you. I hated seeing you get hurt so yes I did leave and go to the club. And that was the worst decision ever but he would've probably come close to killing both of us if I stood up. You have to understand that."

Ashton did understand. He just didn't appreciate the harsh words his mum has said to him or how she would not even tell him she still loved him in secret. He was glad she wasn't who he had thought she was but he was beyond mad at her.

"I'm staying at Luke's," Ashton said. 

"Ashy plea-"

"Don't call me that! I'm staying at Luke's and I won't come home until I'm ready! You can't expect me to just welcome you back after all the shit you've put me through!" Ashton looked to Luke pleadingly. Luke of course nodded saying it was totally fine for Ashton to stay as long as he needed.

"I understand," Anne said quietly and didn't stop Ashton as he ran up to his room. Luke stood there dumbfounded and decided he should probably follow his boyfriend. He walked towards the stairs but Anne put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be good to him. Make up for the mistakes I've made. I can see you two love eachother. Be what he's lost, someone he trusts." Luke just nodded and gulped. Then he walked up to Ashton's room.

"Baby?" he asked softly and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Luke sighed and opened the door anyway. Luckily Ashton didn't lock his door. 

The sight he was met with broke his heart. His poor baby was curled up in a ball on the floor. Violent sobs escaped him and he had his face hidden in his arms.

"Oh Ashy," Luke said and ran over to him. He immediately engulfed the shorter of the two in a bone-crushing hug. It made Ashton cry harder. "Hey look at me."

With force, Ashton looked Luke in the eye. Luke stared sadly into his lover's hazel orbs and tucked stray hairs behind his ear.

"You're beautiful Ashton," he said. "You're mother was just trying to help you. You would've gotten hurt worse. I know what she did was wrong and if I was you I'd be upset too. But eventually you're going to have to forgive her. She does love you. She wants you to be happy as do I. You're so special to me baby."

Ashton clung onto Luke and sobbed harder. Luke just held him and rocked Ashton back and forth. 

"Come on," Luke said. "Let's pack you a bag then we can go." Ashton sniffled and nodded into Luke's neck. Luke helped the weak boy stand up.

Then he pressed a passionate kiss to Ashton's mouth, making sure he felt Luke's love. Ashton melted into the kiss missing the taste of Luke.

They packed a bag and headed downstairs. With another apology and goodbyes they headed out to the car.

Luke pulled into his driveway minutes later and of course Liz was all for having Ashton stay as long as he needed to. She didn't ask why when she saw the dirty blonde boy's bloodshot eyes. She just let them go up to Luke's room figuring they needed alone time.

Ashton fell asleep that night curled against his boyfriend. Luke stroked his hair and whispered sweet nothing's into his ear. Ashton fell in love all over again.

~

•Two Months Later•

"What's up bitches!"

Luke chuckled at the sound of one of his best friends arriving to the lunch table. Him, Ashton and Calum had been waiting for the red-headed idiot for a while.

"About time," Calum said as Michael took a seat next to him. Mikey poked Calum's squishy cheek and cooed.

"Aww wittle Cal-pal missed me!" Luke and Ashton laughed quietly at Calum's bright red face. 

"Ha you wish!" Calum said back and shoved Michael off of him but Luke could see him trying to fight back a smile.

"So hows everyone's day been?" Michael asked and they all answered fine.

And Ashton meant it.

So much had changed over the past couple of months. Bryan was expelled for getting caught doing drugs, Luke had threatened anyone who said anything nasty about Ash, and him and his mum had grown closer. 

It was hard at first to adjust to all the changes but Ashton had never been happier. He was slowly working on his eating. Luke would help him eat just small portions every meal. Ashton still hated what he saw in the mirror but Luke told him everyday how beautiful he was.

He hadn't cut in 3 weeks. He hadn't thought about suicide in a month. Lucas Robert Hemmings truly was his guardian angel.

And yet neither of the boys had uttered the three most powerful words yet. They both knew what their relationship was but everytime either of them wanted to blurt it out it was either at an innapropriate time or they just froze up.

Luke laced his fingers with Ashton's under the table and Ashton smiled at his boyfriend. Luke was so proud of the progress the hazel eyed boy has made. Luke leaned over and pressed a quick peck to Ashton's lips.

"PDA!" Michael screamed and Luke flicked him off. That made all 4 friends laugh.

Ashton was so happy he had made friends and gained an incredible boyfriend. His whole life was changing so fast but it's the best thing to ever happen to him.

"So prom is coming up," Calum said. Everyone had forgotten of the dance. 

"Not going," Mikey mumbled in between bites of cold pizza. Luke and Ashton saw the way Calum's face fell and shared a look.

"Why not Michael?" Luke asked.

"It's senior prom. I've been to so many of the dances. Plus I don't have anyone to go with and it's lame." He shrugged and looked down at the table.

"That's exactly why you should come," Ashton explained. "It's senior prom! The most important one of all. Come on Mikey wouldn't it be nice to end your high school days with a fun night we can laugh about years from now? Plus you don't need a date we can go as a group. It will be fun."

2 and a half months ago Ashton wouldn't even consider going to prom. But Luke was here and he wanted a magical night with his boyfriend. Plus people had started to bother him less. He still barely talked to any of his peers but things were changing in a positive way.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Michael said and Calum perked up. "It will be fun to enjoy our last days. Michael turned to the brunette. "How bout you Cal-amari? You have a hot date yet?"

Michael asked that with a wink and a laugh but once again, Luke and Ashton caught how painful it was for the boy to ask that question. They seriously needed to change that.

Calum looked at the chicken he was stabbing with a fork. "No," he shrugged, "I don't have a date yet."

An awkward silence hung in the air after that and Luke hated it so he broke it.

"Alrighty then," Luke said and stood up. He helped Ashton up as well and swung an arm over his boyfriend's shoulders. "We're gonna head to the library. See ya guys later."

No one knew that at this time at lunch every day "heading to the library" was really making out in the discreet corner behind the bookshelves.

The couple made their way out of the cafeteria still wrapped around one another. They smiled at eachother and walked towards the library.

Luke suddenly stopped though and Ashton stared at him confused. The blonde's face had a look of fear and nervousness on it. Ashton followed his gaze to a student a couple yards away walking with a middle-aged women and the principle. Ashton figured this kid was new considering he had never seen his face around.

And it was a face Ashton wouldn't forget. The guy was gorgeous. But Ashton thought Luke was hotter.

"What is it Lukey?" Ashton asked. Luke's gaze never left the new kid.

"Let's j-just, um...keep walking." Luke pulled Ashton faster towards the library. But they stopped when a voice screamed out from the direction of the new student.

"Oh my god! Luke!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah awkward time jump. Deal with it. I need to get this story moving :P


	11. Interrupting Pasts

"Keep walking Ashton," Luke said through gritted teeth and he pulled Ashton towards the library even faster.

"Luke! Wait!" The new student screamed once more. Ashton was so confused but he let Luke drag him away. They managed to make it to the library and hide in their corner.

Ashton peeked through the shelves and sure enough the stranger had followed them. He looked around but once he saw Luke was nowhere to be found he left. Luke let out a sigh of relief and Ashton turned to him.

"Want to tell me what the fuck was that?" he scolded and crossed his arms over his chest. Luke ignored the question and pressed Ashton against the shelf. The blonde forcefully and hungrily pressed his lips against Ashton's and mumbled a later against his lips.

Ashton got caught up in the kiss but soon came to senses and pushed Luke off of him.

"Luke," he said, "tell me now." Luke chased after Ashton's lips agains but Ashton kept a firm hand on Luke's chest.

Luke sighed and stepped back once he realized Ashton wouldn't let this go.

"Um well you see," he said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I know that guy from my old town. His names Ryan. And well..."

Ashton tapped his foot impatiently. "Well?" he beckoned.

"He's kinda sorta my ex." Luke immediately rushed out his next sentence. "But of course I don't still have feelings for him! Trust me Ashton you're the only one I want baby. He's from the past."

Ashton had to admit, he was a little sad. Luke had dated this hot guy. So much hotter than Ashton with his raven hair and piercing blue eyes. 

"Um ok," Ashton said quietly and looked down at the ground. Luke immediately wrapped his arms around the shorter lad.

"Ashy you know I don't want anyone else. He was a douche. I care about you and only you my beautiful sunshine." Ashton squeezed his boyfriend back and smiled.

"I know Luke," he said and stared into Luke's eyes. Luke kissed him passionately. Ashton grabbed Luke's collar and started to walk backwards, dragging Luke with him. His back hit the shelf and Luke deepened the kiss.

They kissed like there was no tomorrow. They're tongues danced together majestically and Ashton was amazed every time he kissed Luke. Luke put his hands behind Ashton's thighs and the curly haired boy got the message. Ashton hopped up and wrapped his legs around Luke's waist. Luke held up his boyfriend never breaking the kiss.

Ashton moaned into Luke's mouth and the blonde felt his pants tighten. Ashton tugged on Luke's hair emitting a loud groan. Ashton giggled and shushed Luke against his lips. Luke just smirked into the kiss and bit Ashton's lip making him practically scream.

The sound of the bell made them separate. The boyfriends just stared into eachother's eyes lovingly while panting. Luke admired Ashton's flushed cheeks and swollen lips. His boyfriend was truly beautiful. Then he let Ashton down slowly. 

They smiled at eachother and laughed. Then they fixed themselves up and stepped out from behind the bookshelf. Luckily no students came back there because it was all old textbooks not even teachers used anymore. Then the two teens walked down the hall hand in hand to their last block of the day. Luke forgot all about Ryan.

~

"It was him Aaron."

Aaron groaned on the other side of the line. "Are you positive Ry? It could've been any tall blonde boy."

Ryan clenched his fist at his friend's words and gripped his cell phone tighter. "Trust me I'd know Luke Hemmings anywhere. It was him and he was with some scrawny kid. He's here."

Ryan couldn't believe he was transferring to the same school as his ex-boyfriend. The one who didn't listen to him and left him. Luke enraged Ryan. He was going to get him back though.

"Um wow ok," Aaron said through the phone. "I don't know what to tell you."

"I have to get him back Aaron! I've looked for him too long." Ryan didn't even let his friend answer and hung up the phone.

Then he walked back into the school where his mom was still chatting with the principle.

"Ok Ryan I've told your mom here everything you need to know." The principle handed Ryan some papers. Ryan put on his faux smile and thanked the principle.

With that he left the school and prepared himself for his first day tomorrow. The day he'd get Luke Hemmings back.

~

"I fucking hate maths," Michael groaned. Calum laughed at his friend.

"You aren't the only one Mikey." 

The four boys were at Luke's house studying. Or at least that's what they called it. Really all they were doing was staring at worksheets and eating junk food.

"At least you don't have a 4 page long essay to finish before Friday," Luke said and rolled his eyes. Ashton sent a pouty face at Luke and rubbed his thigh. Luke smiled back at the gesture.

"Ok I give up!" Calum exclaimed and slammed his textbook shut. "Let's get pizza."

No one disagreed with that and they headed to the local pizza parlor. Calum rode with Michael and Ashton rode with Luke.

"Table for four please," said Calum to the hostess once they arrived at the restaurant. She picked out the correct number of menus and led them to an empty table.

"What'll it be boys?" asked Michael.

"I'm fine with whatever you guys get," said Ashton. Luke wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Seriously you guys make me wanna barf from your cuteness," Calum said and everyone laughed.

"We are pretty cute huh," Luke said cheekily and looked at Ashton. Ashton blushed and nodded. 

"I want someone who will treat me the way you guys treat eachother," Michael said and Luke didn't miss the way his eyes flickered to Calum.

"I don't think I've ever asked you guys this but what actually is your sexuality? If you don't mind me asking," said Ashton and he rubbed his hands together nervously. He hoped that didn't come out rude.

"Not at all Ash," Michael said. "I'm gay. Not a lot of people know. It's not that I keep it a secret it's just no one really asks except for when girls come onto me and I have to push me off." Ashton smiled at Michael.

"I'm bi," said Calum quietly. "Same with Michael, I don't broadcast it to the world because no one ever asks. I'm fine if guys or girls come onto me." Michael tensed up at that but Calum didn't notice.

"Sweet," Luke said and smiled at the two boys across the table from him. "Well that's great for you guys." The brunette and red-head smiled and thanked Luke. 

The waitress came over later and took their order. While it was waiting the teens just joked around with eachother and Michael and Calum started to get very close and touchy.

"Hey I have to go to the toilet," Luke said. "Ash do you need to come to?" Ashton gave Luke a confused look but he caught on when Luke started winking and nudging his head in Michael and Calum's direction.

"Oh um yes I do," said Ashton and he took Luke's outstretched hand. They walked to the bathroom together before their friends could ask questions.

"Ok we need to do something about those two," Luke said once they entered the men's room. Luckily it was empty.

"Yeah the tension between them is so thick," Ashton agreed. 

"What to do though?" Ashton scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. Luke almost cooed at his cute it was but remembered they were talking about something serious.

"Maybe," he said, "I'll talk to Michael and you talk to Cal. We see what they feel towards eachother and then work it out from there."

Ashton nodded. "Good idea. We shouldn't just jump to conclusions it's good to ask them first." Luke smiled and held his hand out towards Ashton.

"Come here," he said with a fond smile. Ashton smiled back and accepted the hand. Luke pulled him into his chest and wrapped his long arms around Ashton. Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and snuggled up to his chest. 

Luke loved how he could rest his chin on top of his boyfriends head and just hold him close. Ashton loved feeling so protected.

"Ok better get going before they think we either ditched them or are doing not so PG things in here," Luke said with a laugh. Ashton blushed deep red and they walked back to the table.

"There you two are," said Calum. 

"Started to think you two were fuc-"

"Michael!" Luke said before his friend could finish that sentence. Michael barked out a laugh. Ashton's face turned red and Calum was clearly trying to hold back his own smile.

The pizza came after that and the friends ate it and enjoyed eachothers company.

It was times like this that made Ashton so happy. He had been accepted into these amazing people's lives. That made it all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just wanted to let you guys know something. I'm willing to take requests to write any fic you want! Right now I'll do lashton, larry or malum. Maybe more later sorry. And no graphic smut. So if there's a fanfic idea you're itching to see with your otp just comment down below and I'll work on it one day. I'm kinda busy with two stories right now but I'm almost done so afterwards I'll start on yours. Also I don't guarantee I'll write yours :)


	12. Loving Can Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in a while. (Well it hasn't been that long) But I just wanted to let you guys know that this gets triggering at the end but don't worry it ends in cute fluff. Also this is maybe my longest chapter. Oops! But I couldn't stop writing! I have many plans for this story

"Luke!"

Luke clenched his eyes shut and groaned as he heard a familiar voice call him. He debated just making a run for it but right before he was about to dash, Ryan had caught up.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! I saw you yesterday," Ryan said and stepped in front of Luke, blocking his path. "Just gonna ignore me Hemmings?"

"What do you want Ryan?" Luke spat at the brunette and shot daggers. Ryan stepped back not used to Luke standing up for himself.

"Chill out mate just wanted to see you again. How's Bayview treatin ya?" Ryan was trying to make small talk but Luke knew he didn't really care. "Missed you when you dissapeared on me."

"You don't understand do you?" Luke shoved a finger at Ryan's chest and narrowed his eyes. "I left because of you! You treated me like shit and now you expect us to be all buddy-buddy? Well hate to break it to you Ryan but I've moved on."

Ryan was shocked at the outburst but shoved it aside knowing he couldn't let Hemmings take charge here. 

"Oh you have?" he said amused and it made Luke's blood boil. Then Ryan dropped his voice to a harsh whisper and got into Luke's face. "No one moves on from me Luke. No one. You can't run this time pretty boy." And with a mischievous smirk Ryan walked away.

Luke stood there angry, sad, enraged, and down right confused. What was Ryan planning? He had hurt Luke so much before. Luke couldn't take the pain again.

They were a happy couple, the schools most popular in fact. You'd think that would be unlikely considering they were a homosexual pair but Ryan was the strong jock and no one dared to get in his way. Luke was a magnet with his broad frame and attractive face. Everyone envied Ryan and Luke.

But things started to change. Luke didn't feel like he was pleasing Ryan anymore. So he did what he had to and completely let Ryan overrule him. Ryan ended up taking Luke's virginity by force. But Luke didnt want to break up with him. Deep down he knew Ryan did love him.

But things got physical. Ryan would force Luke into more things and when he disobeyed Ryan would punish him with a good slap to the face. It gradually became a punch to the jaw or a kick to the stomach. When people asked Luke had to lie and claim it was a skating accident or a football to the face. 

That's why Luke was furious with Ivan. Luke knew the pain of being abused and he couldn't let Ashton suffer the same.

After months of being abused and forced into uncomftorable situations, Luke helped his mum get a promotion and they transferred to Bayview. He did it because he needed to get away from Ryan. He knew the popular boy didn't love him. He hadn't told his mother though about his ex nor Jack. 

Ben had found out when Luke snuck into the house at 3 a.m. once and walked into the kitchen with a bloody nose and bruised ribs. Ben was awake and managed to pry the story out of Luke instead of one of his petty lies.

But Ryan was back an Jack lived in America and Ben was in Sydney. He had no one.

"Lukey!" This time the voice calling the blonde's name made him smile and fill up with warmth and joy. He turned around and scooped his boyfriend into his arms.

"Hey babe how's your day been?" Luke asked and made sure no one was looking before giving Ashton a peck on the lips.

It wasn't that they were ashamed, they just knew it was better to keep the PDA to a minimum.

"Um it's been fine. Don't worry about it," Ashton said and refused to meet Luke's eyes. Luke gave the shorter boy a concerned look.

"Ashton I worry because I care about you. Tell me what happened baby," said Luke and he grabbed one of Ashton's hands.

Ashton opened up his mouth to speak but before he could get any words out the bell rang. He quickly opened his locker and grabbed the necessary supplies to take home.

Ashton walked to the door without another word and Luke quickly caught up to him as the student body left the building.

"Ashton Fletcher you better tell me what happened right now," Luke commanded and once he saw Ashton didn't respond he stepped in front of the curly-haired boy and blocked his path.

"Luke let me go," said Ashton annoyed and he tried going around his boyfriend but Luke stepped where he did, preventing Ashton from getting to the buses. "We're going to miss the bus."

"Don't worry about the bus Ash. Mikey's giving me a ride he can take you too. Now tell me."

Ashton sighed knowing he couldn't win this argument and walked over to a nearby bench. Luke followed him and sat down.

"It was just some assholes. Same old same old. It's fine Luke," the shorter teen said and directed his gaze to the concrete ground. He hoped Luke couldn't tell his eyes were watering.

But Ashton just broke down as soon as he felt Luke's arms engulf him in a hug. He clutched onto Luke's black jacket and buried his face into the soft fabric.

"Aw love tell me what happened and who it was," Luke said and rubbed his hand soothingly on Ashton's back.

"I-I can't tell you who it was. B-but they t-told me you were u-using me and you j-just pitied me. They said I was a w-worthless faggot who no one c-could love. Then they shoved me to the ground." Ashton squeezed his eyes shut as the memories from earlier that day came back.

"Ashton don't listen to them at all. Baby you are the best thing to ever happen to me. You light up my world with your sunshine smile and addictive giggle. You're so cute and cuddly. I want to keep you in my arms forever. You have come so far. Don't listen to those dickheads. Did they hurt you?"

Ashton shook his head. Yes, what the guys had said to him had been put in his head millions of times. Ashton had been shoved harder and beaten to a pulp. But he was still so sensitive. The part about Luke not loving him and just using him through pity hit him harder than any fist could.

"Hey guys ready to- oh." The couple's heads shot up at the sound of Michael's voice. "Um sorry to interrupt. Do you guys need a minute?"

Luke nodded at the same time Ashton said no. The blonde gave Ashton a concerned look but he just stood up and grabbed his bag.

"I'm fine. Let's just go home." Ashton started walking towards Michael's white pickup. The now freshly dyed bleach blonde looked to Luke in confusion.

"He's just had a rough day," said Luke and the two remaining boys walked to the car. Michael gave him a sad look. Deep down Luke knew something was effecting Ashton hard.

They hopped into the truck and Ashton was already seated in the back, staring out of the window with a far-off look on his face. Luke gave a worried look through the mirror.

Michael pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Ashton's house first.

But the dirty blonde boy didn't miss the familiar figure watching them from the front of the school. Ash recognized it as Luke's ex and he was just staring at the car. Ashton looked forward to see if Michael or Luke had noticed but they were in conversation. 

Ashton got an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

~

"Can I walk you to the door at least?" Luke said once Michael arrived at Ashton's house.

Ashton thanked Luke but said it wasn't necessary. He just wanted to get inside. Michael said goodbye to his friend and Luke gave him a kiss through the open window.

Then they both watched Ashton's retreating form concerned.

"This doesn't make me comftorable," said Luke. He knew of Ashton's sensitivity and he had always gotten his boyfriend out of the bad days but it seemed as if Ashton was shutting him out.

"Me neither," said Michael. "Are you gonna go after him?"

Luke hesitated for a second but then nodded and hugged Michael goodbye.

"Good luck and take care of him," were Michael's last words before he left Luke on the Irwin's front porch and drive home.

Luke rang the doorbell once and was met with Anne in her pajamas.

"Luke?" she said suprised.

"Hey Anne. Um did Ashton go to his room?"

She directed a sad look towards the closed bedroom door upstairs.

"He did. Just ran up there without saying anything and locked himself in. I think you should check on him." Luke thanked her before climbing the stairs two at a time.

"Ashton?" Luke asked and knocked twice. But no reply was given. Luke tried again but no Ashton.

This was really making him worried. He tried the door but it was locked.

"Anne?" Luke called downstairs and the woman appeared in the foyer. "Do you have any sort of key that opens any door?" She quickly jogged up the stairs and removed something from her hair.

"Try this bobby pin," she said. Luke thanked her and shoved it into the lock. With a little wiggling and reshoving, he managed to unlock the bedroom door. Anne had gone back downstairs.

"Ashton?" Luke called once again but then all he heard was sniffles coming from the en suite bathroom.

"Oh no," Luke said and ran to the toilet. "Ashton?! Ashton please open up!" Luke jiggled the nob but the sobs only got louder.

"I can't Luke," a broken voice called out from inside the bathroom. "I'm so sorry."

"Ashton please! You don't have to do this!" Luke cried out and the tears streamed down his face. 

Then he remembered the hair accessory in his hand and quickly fiddled with the lock.

When he opened the door he was met with a heart-breaking sight.

Ashton was curled up in the corner and leaning against the tub. In his right hand was a blade from a razor. His left sleeve was rolled up.

Trickles of blood were dripping out of the one cut he had made so far.

"Oh my god," Luke said and he ran to Ashton. Immediately, Luke took the blade away and threw it on the ground. He grabbed the closest towel and wrapped it around the cut.

"Ashton why? Why oh god why baby," Luke got out through his own sobs. His vision was blurry with the amount of tears pouring out and Ashton was crying just as hard.

"I'm so sorry," Ashton said and pressed his right hand to his eyes. "I'm so sorry Luke. Don't hate me p-please." Luke took the frail boy in his arms and rocked him back and forth while still applying pressure to the wound.

"Don't be sorry Ashton. And I could never hate you. You shouldn't have done it though. You should've come to me. Please just tell me what's going on." He pressed a light kiss to Ashton's forehead.

"They're right. I'm a fag who no one can love," he said and cried harder. "You probably don't want to be with me. I mean look at me! I'm an ugly mess who can't do anything right. I was clean for months but I'm so weak I break so easily. I've done it again. There's a monster in me that doesn't go away. And when I think it does, it just appears again and fucks up everything!"

Luke's tears became more intense as well and he just cuddled his boyfriend closer.

"Don't say that. Ashton you are nothing but perfection in my eyes. Every inch of you I love. You have made it through so much and I couldn't be prouder baby. They were assholes who were wrong. Probably just jealous because you're so god damn beautiful. I couldn't live without you."

Luke pressed a long closed mouth kiss to Ashton's lips.

"Ashton, I love you."

Ashton's eyes went wide at the three words. He stared into Luke's wet orbs.

"Y-you do?" Luke smiled and kissed him again.

"You have no idea! I love you so fucking much. I have never loved anyone the way I do you. You're just so amazing and genuine. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. I know we've only been dating for 3 and a half months but they've been the best damn months of my life. I love you Ashton Fletcher Irwin and you are God's masterpiece. One that should not be marked or changed. You're perfect the way you are."

Ashton cried harder at Luke's words and the blonde wiped away his rapid tears.

"I love you too Luke," he said and kissed Luke passionately.

The kiss was full of so much love and it made Ashton realize that this person holding him was really his. Luke loved him and didnt want to leave him. Ashton had never felt so much protection and love. It made him feel better.

"Thank you," he whispered against Luke's lips.

"Ashy it's what I'm here for. I'm only telling you the truth that you should hear more often. Now let's get a bandage and we'll cuddle." Ashton smiled at the idea and then stared at his wrist.

The blood had stopped but stained the white washcloth. Luke had stopped him from making any more cuts. Luckily the one he had made wasn't too deep and would heal within a week with a bandage and medicine.

"I just can't stop myself can I," Ashton whispered as he stared at the red cut.

"Hey it's not your fault. I know something like this is hard to get over but we can make it out of this baby. You've been doing so well and I know things will hit you hard and make you wanna do it again," Luke said and helped Ashton off the floor. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ashton said and hugged his boyfriend hard.

Luke put a bandage on the cut and helped the shorter lad to his bed.

They snuggled up together under the covers and Ashton felt himself get drowsy and closed his eyes.

He felt safe falling asleep in the arms of the man he loved, and who loved him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so please don't be afraid to correct my mistakes! I appreciate it!


	13. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe

"Tell me again why I'm here," Aaron said once he arrived at Ryan's house. Ryan greeted his best friend of 7 years and let him in.

"I need your help," Ryan said. "It seems as if Hemmings got himself a new boy toy." He grimaced at the memory of Luke and Ashton curled up on the bench. "He's in the way of me getting Luke back. I need you to take care of him."

"Slow down mate I can't go to jail!" Aaron held up his hands.

"No you idiot," said Ryan, "We just need to somehow break them up. But how we do that is the question."

Aaron thought about that for a second. Then he held up a finger. "I think I have an idea!"

~

"Ok what's the plan?" Ashton asked. Luke shushed him.

They were currently spying on Calum and Michael. The couple needed to get those two together. They've been dancing around each other for months. 

Luke pulled Ashton around the corner when Cal looked their way. The bell had rung but they stayed after school. Luke luckily had the car since his mom was home.

"Ok you talk to Michael I'll talk to Calum," Luke said.

"I thought I was talking to Cal," said Ashton confused. Luke thought for a second.

"Well whatever," he said, "it doesn't matter who. Just take Mikey." Ashton agreed.

But then both boys perked up as they heard familiar voices and footsteps coming towards them.

"Shit," Luke whispered. There was no time or place to run to without Calum and Michael seeing them. So Luke did what he had to and pulled his hood up so no one could recognize the back of his head.

Then the blonde pushed Ashton against the wall and kissed him hard. They made out until they heard their friends approach.

"Oh um oops," Ashton heard Calum say before him and Michael continued their conversation and proceeded down the hallway.

Luke pulled back once they were clear but Ashton didn't want him to stop. So he grabbed the collar of his boyfriends shirt and reconnected their lips. This time it was more heated with tongue.

"Ash," Luke mumbled against Ashton's mouth but Ashton didn't reply. They were both into the kiss but Luke came to his senses and said Ashton's name again. Ashton hesitantly broke the kiss. 

"We're still at school," Luke said with a fond smile. "Anyone could see us even a teacher." Ashton bit his lip and giggled. Luke couldn't help but laugh too.

"My bad," said Ashton and Luke pecked his lips once more.

"Now let's go," Luke stated, "We need to put our plan into action." Ashton accepted Luke's outstretched hand and together they made their way to the parking lot.

~

"Why'd you want to hang out with just me?" Michael asked. It was unusual for Ashton to only call Michael or Calum. He was always with Luke when they were in a group.

"I just thought it'd be nice to spend some time the two of us," Ashton said hoping his plan would work. "I'll do it with Calum too but I don't know I thought it would be a good idea." He looked down at the floor of the coffee shop they were in.

"No it's absolutely fine Ash!" Michael exclaimed once he saw the uncertainty on Ashton's face. "I'd love to spend more time with you and get to know you better." Ashton smiled at the words and sipped on his coffee.

"I'm glad," he said. "Now let's get to chattin. So Mikey...anyone special in your life?" Michael nearly choked on his coffee at how forward that question was. He wouldn't expect it from Ashton.

"U-um well uh...no not really," Michael stuttered out. Ashton raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on there's gotta be some guy who's stole your heart!" He leaned forward.

"Ashton i-it's nothing. No one." Michael waited a few seconds before adding, "Well there's someone. But it's stupid." Ashton smiled at the faint blush on the bleach blonde's cheeks.

"Ooooh spill now!" Ashton said like an excited school girl who just found out her best friend likes one of the guys in their grade. Michael laughed at the boy in front of him and shook his head teasingly.

"Oh come on Michael! You can tell me! I'll keep it a secret. Just ask Luke, I'm a very good secret keeper." Ashton hoped he could convince Michael.

"U-um ok well don't laugh at me," said Michael and he hid his face in his hands. Ashton pried them away and gave him an excited look.

"Of course I won't mate," said Ash. Michael sighed and smiled brightly.

"Ok well I may have a tiny crush on Calum." Ashton literally squealed and they got weird looks from other customers.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed and Michael turned redder. "Oh my god you two would be so adorable together!"

"Ash stop," Michael groaned but laughed. 

"I'm just happy for you Michael!" The dirty blonde boy patted his friend on the back. 

They sipped their coffee in silence for the next minute before Michael spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" Ashton nodded eagerly. "Ok um well it's kinda embarrassing."

"It's alright Mike you can ask me anything," said Ashton with a grin.

"You love Luke right? You guys are madly in love."

Ashton turned red and had a tiny smile on his face. "Yeah. We are." He giggled and thought about his gorgeous and sweet boyfriend who at that time was talking with Calum. Michael gave him a fond smile at how adorable Ashton was when Luke was brought up.

"Ok well...how did you know you were in love with him?" 

"Why?" Ashton asked.

"Well um I think what I feel towards Calum is more than a crush."

~

"I knew you had feelings for him," Luke said excitedly. Him and Calum were currently at Luke's house cooped up in his basement.

"You can't tell anyone Luke! Especially Michael," Calum said nervously. He had just revealed his secret feelings for the bleach blonde to Luke.

"Don't worry I won't Cal," said Luke and he bit his lip, a nervous habit.

"Oh no I know that face Hemmings!" exclaimed Calum. "You can't even tell your boyfriend!" Luke sighed and pouted.

"Come on Calum it's Ashton. He can keep a secret! Please just let me tell him." Calum ran a hand through his hair.

"What if he by accident spills it to Michael? It was hard enough trusting you," the brunette said.

"He won't I promise. It's Ashton. He wouldn't do that," said Luke. Calum reluctantly agreed and Luke squealed. He fucking squealed.

"Jesus mate you squeal louder than my sister!" Calum stated as he rubbed his sore ears. Luke laughed and apologized then gave his friend a big hug.

"I'm happy for you Cal-pal. You guys would be so cute together."

"Yeah if only he was in love with me back." Luke perked up at the word love.

"You love him?" He asked excitedly. Calum blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've known him since year 3. I guess I didn't realize my feelings towards him till sophomore year and they've grown into something more," he said. "Yeah. I love Michael."

If possible Luke squealed even louder and hugged Calum even tighter. "Aw oh my gosh this is too cute! And don't deny him loving you back. You never know."

"I guess your right," said Calum with a sigh. "Maybe he does. But maybe he doesn't. It's Michael Clifford. He could get any guy he wanted!"

Luke frowned at his friend and patted him on the thigh. "Don't put yourself down Cal. You never know. I think he does have feelings for you."

"You do?" Calum said surprised.

"Yes of course I do," said Luke with a grin. "The way he looks at you and acts around you. It's the same way you act around him. It's also the same way I look at Ashton."

That raised Calum's hopes up. Maybe Michael did like him back. But he was too much of a coward to tell his best friend about his feelings.

"Thank you Luke," said Calum and he gave the blonde boy another hug. "This really helped."

"It's no problem Cal," Luke said as they walked towards the front door. "I'm always here to talk about these kind of things. I want you to be happy."

Calum smiled and, with one last hug, left the Hemmings and drove off.

Luke started to close the door but before he did he caught sight of someone watching him from across the street. It was a stranger dressed in dark clothing leaning against their car.

But Luke recognized the red corvette and stomped over to the other side of the road.

"What are you doing here you bastard?!" Luke screamed at Ryan. The raven haired teen gave an amused smirk and held up his hands.

"Just wanted to see you. Geez calm down Luke. That's no way to treat me." Luke could hear the teasing tone in Ryan's voice.

"Now you followed me to my house? You're such a creep Ryan!" Luke said angrily. "Get away from me. I don't want to be with you!"

Ryan lunged forward and grabbed Luke's wrist in a death grip. "Let me go," said Luke sternly. Ryan held on tighter and Luke tried getting away but it was clear he wasn't strong enough. 

"Come on Lukey. Remember how much fun we used to have together? Come on baby." He grinned wickedly at Luke.

"Don't fucking call me that. I'm not yours you asshole. Now let me go." Luke stared daggers at Ryan. The brunette laughed and let Luke's wrist go with a shove that sent the blonde to the ground. Luke got up and rubbed his sore wrist. 

"Listen here Luke. You think you can just run-"

He was interrupted by the sound of Luke's cell phone ringing. The blonde got it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. Just his luck, it was Ashton.

"That your boy toy?" Ryan said with a chuckle.

"He's not my boy toy Ryan. He's my boyfriend. And I'll have you know I love him more than I ever loved you. He's twice the man you'll ever be." Luke stormed into his house but not before flicking Ryan off.

He locked the front door once he got in and answered his phone.

"Hey Ashton," Luke said and he cringed once his voice came out broken.

"Luke?" Ashton asked from the other end of the phone. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Luke said but even he didn't convince himself.

"You're not," Ashton said. "I'm coming over."

Luke didn't want to make Ashton have to deal with his problems or have to take time to comfort him. But before he could reply Ashton had hung up. He couldn't help but let a small smile come to his face at Ashton's kindness.

~

"You didn't have to walk all the way here," Luke said once Ashton stepped into the house.

"My mum drove me. It's fine," replied Ashton. He immediately wrapped his arms around the taller boy. "Now talk to me babe."

Luke led Ashton upstairs. Fortunately his mum was in her room so she didn't see the whole Ryan fiasco.

"Hey mum Ash is here," he called out and she replied with an ok from inside her room.

They walked into Luke's room and collapsed on the bed. Luke let Ashton hold him close.

"Please tell me," whispered Ashton. He pressed a light kiss to Luke's cheek and rubbed circles on the back of Luke's hand with his thumb. 

"Ryan was here," Luke whispered and he felt Ashton tense up. "He wants me to get back with him."

"You don't want to right?" Asked Ashton nervously.

"Of course not Ashton! Never in a million years would I want to get back with that son of a bitch." Ashton relaxed a little bit at those words.

"If you don't mind me asking," Ashton said and kissed Luke's shoulder. "What did he do to you?"

Luke couldn't prevent the single tear that escaped his eye. Ashton saw it and his heart broke. He was usually the one who always needed comfort and Luke was always there for him. He had never seen Luke so broken.

"H-he abused me," Luke said and clapped a hand over his mouth as a loud sob escaped him. Ashton's eyes teared up and he held Luke tighter. "He forced me into things I didn't want to do then when I didn't obey he beat me up."

"You mean forced you into sexual things?" Ashton was afraid of the answer.

Luke turned to him with watery eyes and nodded slowly. Ashton felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat.

"Oh baby," he said and let Luke bury his head in his neck. "You don't deserve that. He was an asshole. You've helped me get through my dad and I didn't even know you suffered the same. You are so strong Lukey." Luke cried louder and wrapped a hand in Ashton's t-shirt. 

"I'm not as good with advice as you are," continued Ashton, "But what he did to you was wrong. You are an incredible human Luke. You're an angel to me. The fact that he has hurt such an amazing person upsets me. You deserve so much more. You are my perfect Luke. I'd be dead without you. He needs to be taken care of."

Luke sat up and pressed a hard kiss to Ashton's mouth. It tasted like both boys' tears but neither of them cared. Ashton kissed back and pressed a hand to Luke's cheek.

"I love you Ashton," said Luke. "Always remember that. Ashton kissed him once more. 

"I love you too. More than anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep we all hate Ryan. Leave me your thought down low. Anything you want to see happen? Any predictions? Thoughts about certain events? Opinions on characters or relationships? Anything helps me become a better writer! Don't be afraid to speak the truth! <3


	14. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this long chapter makes up for my absent days of posting

One week later

"I'm not going," Ashton huffed. Luke pouted and waved the two tickets in front of the shorter boy's face.

"But Ashton its senior prom!" Luke insisted. He wanted to take the boy he loves to a dance they won't ever forget.

"Luke people wouldn't be too happy with the gay couple dancing at the prom. Plus all the shit with Ryan. Then we're still working on oblivious Michael and Calum. It's just too much!" Luke sighed and ran after Ashton as he walked down the hallway.

"I know a lots going on Ash. But we could use a night like this don't you agree?" Luke said. "Come on just you and me slow dancing, having fun with Mikey and Cal, and forgetting the worries of the world. Everyone wants to remember their senior prom."

Ashton crossed his arms and thought about it for a second. It would be nice to have some fun with Luke and their friends for a night. Plus it would be a good stress reliever.

"Fine," Ashton said and Luke squeezed him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"I love you so much! Thank you!" Luke squealed like a teenage girl. Ashton laughed fondly at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too," he said with a sweet smile that Luke immediately kissed.

"If anyone gives us shit about going together screw them. I'll take to prom whoever I want to take," Luke commanded with a proud grin. Ashton chuckled and gave the blonde one last hug before they went their separate ways to class.

~

Lunch time was full of sneaky glances and discreet touches, like always. Luke and Ashton just watched and almost laughed out loud at how oblivious their two friends really were.

"Cal, um, you have some ketchup right, yeah," Michael stammered out awkwardly and pointed to Calum's face. Calum quickly brought his hands up to the spot to cover it then searched for a napkin. "Don't worry I got it," Michael said with a blush and touched his own napkin to Calum's face.

All Calum did was stare at the freshly dyed orange headed boy (Michael wasn't feeling the bleach blonde anymore). Both boys cheeks were visibly bright red. Ashton almost cooed at how adorable they were together and Luke had to bite back a laugh.

Michael retreated his hand hastily after getting rid of the ketchup and they resumed eating their food as if nothing had happened. Luke's laugh did escape his mouth quietly and Ashton shut him up right away with a smack to the arm.

"Ow," whined Luke, "what was that for?" He wore an adorable puppy dog pout that Ashton couldn't resist kissing away.

"Sorry babe," he said and then pressed a light kiss to Luke's cheek.

"You two make me sick," Calum scoffed with a chip in his mouth.

"You're one to talk. At least I had the balls to tell him how I-" Ashton cut Luke off with a hand over his mouth.

Calum looked genuinely hurt and stared down at his cafeteria tray. Ashton glared at Luke and the blue-eyed boy held up his hands in mock defense. Michael just looked between the three teens in confusion and scrunched his eyebrows.

"Luke," Ashton hissed out quiet enough for only Luke to hear. "Apologize." Luke frowned, knowing he had taken it too far.

"I'm sorry Calum," he said and the brunette looked up. "That was uncalled for. I'm truly sorry." Calum just gave a tiny smile.

"It's ok Luke," he said, "I know you didn't mean for it to be mean." The whole time, Michael just had a look of confusion over his face.

"Am I missing something?" He asked. But none of the others answered him and he shrugged it off eventually. Lunch continued on the same way.

~

"It's weird he hasn't pulled anything yet," said Luke. They were hanging out at Ashton's house. They would usually go to Luke's because Ashton just preferred the warmth and safety he felt when he was surrounded by the Hemmings. But Luke's mom had important people over and said she couldn't be disturbed.

"Who Ryan?" asked Ashton. Luke nodded and narrowed his eyes.

"I mean, he's threatened me that he'll get me back. But it's been nearly a week and nothing. I've been trying to avoid him in the halls at least but he hasn't cornered me yet. It's almost...suspicious." Ashton nodded in agreement.

"I hope he isn't planning anything," Ashton whispered. He was truly terrified for Luke. Ryan had hurt him in the past and now was back trying to do it again. He knew how hard it must be for Luke and he was trying everything he could to comfort the taller lad.

"Yeah," Luke said quietly and they fell into an awkward silence, one they always fell into when Ryan was brought up. They both knew Luke didn't like talking about it.

A knock on the door broke the silence and Ashton told whoever it was on the other side to come in. His mum appeared with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello boys," she said. They said hi back and she walked into the room. "Just checking on you. Would you like to stay for dinner Luke?"

"That'd be lovely Anne. Thank you," he said with a charming smile which she returned.

"Ok great. I'm making spaghetti." She started to back up to leave but caught sight of something on the bed. "Oh my goodness are those what I think they are?"

"What is it mum?" Ashton asked as his mother approached them. She reached down and picked up the two prom tickets Luke had forgot to put away.

"Aw you guys are going to prom! How sweet." She sat down and just stared at the tickets, almost as if she was thinking back to a memory.

"Did you go to senior prom?" Ashton asked. Anne smiled and nodded.

"Yes I did. It was a magical night. But I won't bore you boys with the details!" 

"No I'd like to hear," Luke said politely and Ashton agreed. Anne grinned widely and sat back down on the edge of the bed. 

"I remember it like it was yesterday! I went with a group of friends. My date, Terrance Fenner, was wearing a ridiculous bow tie that matched my bright dress. He had these huge dorky glasses and an awful haircut but it was the style back then. He asked me almost a week in advance. I always knew he had a thing for me, and I admit I thought he was cute, but at the time I had been dating another guy. But as soon as me and him broke up, Terrance jumped in and asked me to prom. I said yes of course. Our theme was the cliche 'a night under the stars'!"

Ashton watched with a smile on his face as his mother animatedly talked about her high school experience with a big smile. It was nice seeing her so happy. Her life was taking a flip side as well. She quit the club and soon after that, found a job at the local supermarket, but it paid the bills. He was happy for her.

"Wow I want ours to be that memorable Ash," Luke said when Anne was done explaining what happened that night. "Just imagine us telling our kids one day about how magical our senior prom was."

Ashton's breath hitched at the sound of "our kids". They were both so young but he definitely wants to be with Luke forever. They may have not been dating for more than 5 months but anyone who watched them could see they were madly in love and made for each other. Ashton could picture him doing that with their family. A smile came to his face at the thought.

"Well I better get started on dinner," said Anne as she stood up. "I can't wait to go tux shopping with you Ashton! I'm excited for you two." And with that she left the room.

"Now are you looking forward to prom?" Luke asked playfully.

"Yeah I am," Ashton said and he wrapped his arms around Luke's neck. "And I get to spend it with the love of my life." Luke blushed and leaned down to peck Ashton's lips.

"I love you too baby," he said and locked his arms around Ashton's waist. "I can't wait to slow dance with you." He kissed the shorter boy again but more passionate this time.

That led into them making out on Ashton's bed. But this time it was different. The kisses were more desperate as the two boys lay by each other, Luke half on top of Ashton. They got more and more heated with each one and soon enough Luke's mouth had migrated to Ashton's neck.

Ashton couldn't help the moan that came out of him at the new sensation. Luke ran his hands down Ashton's sides as he sucked on one of Ashton's sweet spots. With every moan he got out of the hazel-eyes boy, Luke only kissed harder. He left a trail from Ashton's jaw to his collar bone that left Ashton in a squirming, moaning mess. 

Ashton knew he was going to have a mark on his neck later.

But then the feel of freezing cold hands on his hot stomach made Ashton jump and grip onto Luke's hair, resulting in a moan from the blonde that went straight to Ashton's groin.

Luke's hands went further up and roamed Ashton's torso and both boys loved the feeling. Luke's mouth made its way back to Ashton's and they resumed the heavy making out.

It was when Luke went to go take off Ashton's shirt that the dirty blonde pulled away and grabbed Luke's hands.

"I'm sorry," Ashton said, afraid that Luke would hate him for stopping this. Luke stroked the side of his face when seeing his boyfriend getting worked up.

"Hey babe it's ok. I'm sorry for taking things far. I won't do anything you don't want to." He pressed a lingering kiss to Ashton's forehead and removed his hands from his shirt. 

"Thank you," Ashton whispered and cuddled up into Luke's side as the tall boy laid down next to his boyfriend. They just relaxed there, content in each others arms for a while. Luke's hand stroked Ashton's arm up and down as Ashton kept a hand on Luke's chest and enjoyed the sound of the boy's heartbeat.

~

Ashton ran to catch up with Michael as the taller guy walked down the hall.

"Michael!" He blushed when he not only caught Mikey's attention, but the attention of everyone around them.

"What's up Ash?" Michael said. Ashton grabbed his friends hand and pulled him into the nearest closet. 

"We need to talk," said Ashton and Michael took a step back.

"Woah there Ashton. Don't you have Luke? And um you know I like Cal-"

"Ew no you idiot!" Ashton groaned. "I meant we need to talk about Calum." Michael went red at the sound of his crush's name. "You should ask him to prom."

"What? No," exclaimed Michael. "He would never say yes! Are you kidding me Ashton? Plus I said I wasn't going. There's no way." Michael put a hand on the doorknob but Ashton pulled him back.

"Come on Michael. You'll never know what he'll say if you don't ask," Ashton said. "You should give it a try. Think about it. Prom would be worth going to if Calum was your date. Plus I know he wants to go with you too."

"Y-you do?" Michael asked and Ashton didn't miss the sheepish smile on his friends face.

"Yes of course! When you said you weren't going at lunch that one time, Calum was obviously upset. Plus whenever prom comes up he looks at you the way you do with him. You two have been pining for each other and dancing in circles for months! It's time to make the move Michael." Michael sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Ashton just gave him a hopeful look and crossed his arms.

"I think I'll do it," Michael said almost as if he was convincing himself not Ashton.

"Really? Yes!" Ashton hugged his friend then slipped out the janitors closet. 

Michael stayed back for a minute, not believing he was really about to ask his long-time crush, the boy he had accepted he was in love with, to go to prom. And who knows, it could lead to something more.

~

"I think he's doing it Luke!" Ashton giggled and held onto his boyfriends arm.

"Wow go Michael. I didn't think he had the balls," Luke said and laughed. They watched from the other side of the parking lot as Michael approached Calum with a bouquet of roses behind his back. Where the flowers came from, neither teen had no idea.

Ashton stumbled forward as someone bumped into him and Luke put a protective arm around him to stable the boy. They turned and saw a group of friends, both boys and girls, snickering and walking away. They didn't miss the word fags being thrown around.

Ashton held his arms around his chest but Luke just kissed him on the head.

"Ignore them. Now back to Michael and Calum," said Luke and Ashton was glad he had Luke to distract him from the bullies.

Michael had begun talking to Calum now and the kiwi boy's face was scrunched up in confusion. But then Michael awkwardly presented the roses and Calum's brown eyes went wide.

"Aw Luke! He asked him!" Ashton couldn't contain his excitement and Luke chuckled to himself.

Then both boys on the other side of the lot's faces went tomato red and a bright smile came to Cal's face.

"He said yes," Luke said quietly when the brunette wrapped his arms around the bright haired boy and Michael hugged back.

Then Calum took the roses and with a kiss on Michael's cheek, got in his car and drove off.

Ashton grabbed Luke's hand and started running towards Michael. 

"Were you assholes spying on us?" Michael glared but it was obvious he couldn't even stay mad as he just asked the boy of his dreams to prom and he said yes.

"Um maybe," Luke said and winked. "But congratulations mate. I knew he would say yes."

Michael blushed and stared at the ground. "U-uh thanks. I'm glad he did. I can't believe he did."

Ashton put a hand on Michael's arm. "If you weren't going to ask then Calum probably would've. You two belong together with the mutual chemistry. All I see is love in your eyes when you look at him and vice versa."

"Thanks guys," Michael said with a genuine smile and gave his two friends a big hug. "I probably couldn't have done it without you convincing me. I'm hoping this can lead to more with Calum because I've never had such intense feelings for someone before."

The three teens laughed and talked some more before their moms started calling and agreed it was time to go. Luke took Ashton home and said goodbye with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinions, predictions and suggestions help me make this story the best it can be! Leave a comment! Thanks <3


	15. Prom Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves

"Don't you two look absolutely adorable!"

"Mum!" Luke whined at the way his mum was embarrassing him. Ashton just laughed and leaned back into Luke's touch.

"Oh quiet Lucas! I get to obsess over how cute you two are when you're all dressed up and about to go to prom! Ain't that right Anne?" Anne laughed with Liz and their two sons blushed deep red.

They were in the Hemmings garden. Luke stood in front of a beautiful wall of roses as Ashton stood in front with Luke's arms around his waist and his hands on Luke's hands. It really did feel surreal. Ashton never imagined he'd be going to prom, let alone with his boyfriend who loved him.

A honk made the two mothers look up from their cameras. Michael was waiting in the driveway with Calum in the passenger seat.

"Oh why don't you invite them to come take a picture real quick?" Liz asked Luke. The blonde groaned and rubbed his face.

"Mum we're going to be late! There's no time. You guys have plenty of pictures of Ash and I." Without letting his mother speak, Luke grabbed Ashton's hand and ran to the car.

"Have fun!" Anne called.

"Be safe!" Liz shouted after.

The couple hopped into the back seats and buckled up.

"You guys excited?" Calum asked and he turned in his seat. Luke and Ashton smiled at each other and Ashton pecked Luke on the lips real quick.

"Can't wait," Luke said. Ashton smiled and nodded. Calum gave a bright grin at the two lovers and turned to face the front. But what caught Luke and Ashton's eyes was the two intertwined hands resting on the middle console. The boys shared a knowing look and couldn't help but smile happily for their two friends who had finally accepted their feelings and acted upon them.

Michael soon pulled up to the school parking lot and students were filing in from all over. Girls wore bright frilly dresses while almost every guy was in a traditional dark suit.

Michael decided to be unique and a "rebel" as he called it and wore a white tux with a black bow tie. Calum wore a black tux with a white tie so the two of them could match.

Luke and Ashton went for a blue theme. Both were decked out in all black tuxedos but Ashton wore a pale blue tie while Luke wore a bow tie in the same color. The blonde's hair was quiffed up and Ashton swore it was higher than usual tonight.

Ashton didn't bother with his curly locks and just went for a more natural look. But Luke thought he looked perfect, like always.

They four friends walked into the gym. They did get looks from people when the two gay couples entered but no one came up to them at least. And some of the looks were actually kind smiles which definitely surprised Ashton.

Calum pulled Michael immediately to the dance floor and Luke and Ashton laughed at how ridiculous they looked. But they were happy. Everything was perfect.

"Want to go get some punch, hang out for a bit, then maybe dance?" Luke suggested loudly considering there was a very upbeat song blasting through the stereos.

"Sounds good," Ashton said and followed Luke through the crowd.

They sipped their drinks in peace. Occasionally a small glance and wink would be shared between the two making them snort into their cups. That resulted in Luke getting punch up his nose and Ashton laughing hysterically.

The fast music died down and was replaced with a soft, slow melody. Luke grabbed Ashton's drink and set them both on the table. Then he intertwined his fingers with Ashton's and dragged him out to the dance floor.

"Uh Luke I don't know about this," said Ashton embarrassed.

"Oh come on Ashy," Luke said as he rested his hands on Ashton's waist. Ashton hesitantly wrapped his arms around Luke's shoulders. Luke started to sway to the beat. "Slow dancing is one of the best parts of prom."

"I'm not a very good dancer," Ashton said timidly and hid his face. Luke momentarily removed one hand to tilt Ashton's head up and press a sweet kiss to his lips.

"It's easy," he said. "Just sway to the music. Let your body take over. Don't overthink things. You're doing great." Ashton blushed as he began to sway along with Luke.

They caught sight of Michael and Calum dancing not too far away and when Calum leaned in for a kiss they awed.

"I'm so happy for them," Ashton said. Luke flashed a fond smile in the new couples direction and turned back to face Ashton.

"Me too," he said. "But we still beat them for cutest couple." Ashton giggled and Luke pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Thank you," said Ashton. Luke cocked an eyebrow.

"For what babe?"

"For everything. At the beginning of this year I never dreamed I would be going to prom. Hell, my whole life practically I never dreamed I'd get here! But here I am, and with you. You've changed my life Luke. I was a depressed boy who hated everything about himself and the world. But you just talked to me on the bus that day. You weren't weirded out by my all black outfits and creepy aura like most people are. You never call me emo or judge me for anything I do or have done. You help me get through it and I can't thank you enough."

Luke actually had one tear escape his eye that Ashton kissed away. Then Luke kissed Ashton passionately and it was as if they were the only two at the whole dance.

"I love you so much Ashton," said Luke. "More than anything."

"And I love you Luke."

~

The four teens were seated at one of the many round tables. Ashton suddenly needed to use the restroom and Luke insisted he escort him but Ashton refused.

The hazel-eyed boy walked down the hallway towards the familiar men's room. But he suddenly heard footsteps behind him.

Ashton turned but nobody was following him. Figuring it was just his imagination, he proceeded into the toilet and walked up to one of the urinals. 

After he was done Ashton went to go wash his hands. But a figure in the mirror made him jump.

"Who are you?" Ashton asked the creepy boy staring at him. He didn't look to be much older than Ashton himself.

"A friend." That's all the boy said.

And that's all Ashton remembered after that.

~

"He's had a lot of punch Luke, I'm sure he's fine." Michael tried to comfort the blonde but nothing was working.

"He should be back," said Luke with a bouncing knee. "I'm going to go check on him." Luke scurried off before anyone could say anything else.

He walked towards the restrooms but stopped when he saw a familiar face enter the building. Luke quickly hid behind the corner, not believing what he was seeing.

Ashton's dad had just entered the building. Ivan stumbled in, clearly showing he was drunk.

Luke's breathe were becoming faster as he pressed himself against the wall. This wasn't happening. Everything had been going so well.

Ivan walked past where Luke was but he fortunately didn't see the blonde boy. Luke watched him stumble down the hall with wide eyes. Once the coast was clear Luke made a mad dash towards the toilets.

"Ashton?!" He frantically looked around when his boyfriend didn't respond. Luke looked under every stall and behind every possible hiding place but it was clear Ashton wasn't in the men's room. "Oh no." Luke was freaking out. Where could he have gone? Did he go back to the gym? Luke told himself that was the case, even if he would've had to crossed paths with Ashton in order for the shorter teen to go back to the gym. 

Luke ran back to where the dance was being held but was cautious because Ivan was still in the building.

Michael and Calum were laughing over by the table of snacks but Ashton wasn't with them. Luke jogged over to his two friends.

"Have you seen Ashton anywhere?" he asked nervously. Luke was biting his nails and sweating.

"No sorry mate," Calum said but his face held an expression of concern when he took in Luke's nervous actions. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find him anywhere guys," he said and the walls suddenly seemed to be closing in.

Michael stepped forward and put his hands on Luke's shoulders. "Calm down Luke. We'll find him."

"You don't understand!" Luke gripped onto Michaels arms to keep him from dropping to the floor. Calum put a comforting hand on Luke's back as well. "I saw...I saw his dad!"

"What happened with his dad?" Calum asked. Luke had forgot that Michael and Calum knew nothing of the abuse, only that Ashton's father had left.

"H-he abused Ashton. The day before he left I beat him up and knocked him out. And I just saw him enter the building and he's probably looking for Ash but I can't find him anywhere and-"

"Luke!" Michael said in his face. "Calm down. Let's go look for Ashton." The three boys ran out of the gym, ignoring the confused looks from their peers. 

Luke led the way and they walked down many corridors and looked in many classrooms. Luke stopped walking when they had no luck.

"He's nowhere to be found!" He placed his hands on his knees and hunched over. Calum wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed boy and gave a concerned look to Mikey.

"He's here somewhere," Michael said. "He has to be. We can't stop looking. Maybe it's best if we split up." Luke stood up straight.

"You're right," he said. "I'll go down this hall. Calum you take the freshmen hall. Mikey you take the sophomores. In 10 minutes if no one has found him we'll meet back in front of the gym."

Calum and Michael nodded and started to walk down their assigned hallways.

"Oh and guys!" Luke called back before they left. Michael and Calum stopped and turned to him. "Be careful. Ivan is somewhere in this school. He's strong." 

Michael turned to Calum and then walked towards him. Calum didn't know what he was doing but a gasp of surprise left him when Michaels lips were forcefully pressed against his.

"You heard Luke," Michael whispered. "Be careful please." Calum nodded and pressed another kiss to Michaels lips. Then they split up and set off to find Ashton.

~

Luke half walked, half jogged down the hallway. He was desperate to find Ashton. Possible scenarios for what happens came into his mind but they only made him freak out more.

He checked every classroom and closet he came across. But Luke had no luck. He tugged on his hair and had to fight the urge to scream. What if Ashton wasn't even in the building?

'Stop it Luke,' he thought to himself, 'don't think like that. You'll find him.'

The sound of hushed voices interrupted his thoughts. Luke quickly hid in a janitors closet when footsteps accompanied the voices. He looked through the tiny window to see who it was.

Ryan and his friend Aaron appeared. Luke's blood boiled. Ryan. He should've known.

"Did you take care of him?" Ryan asked Aaron quietly. Luke clenched his fists. Did they take Ashton? They must have.

"He's locked up where no one will find him or hear him for a while. Luke's all yours," said Aaron with a flick of his long black hair.

"Good," Ryan said with a sinister grin. "Show me. I need to have a good chat with him first." Luke had to restrain himself from pouncing on the guy right there. But he needed to know where Ashton was.

So when Ryan and Aaron continued to walk down the hallway, Luke quietly left the janitors closet and followed them. He felt like he was in some kind of teenage spy movie. 

It was hard following the two guys while trying to hide and remain quiet. There were many cases where Luke made a little noise which caused Ryan and Aaron to turn back. But Luke quickly hid before they could see him.

He wondered where Michael and Calum were. They either found something or were on their way back to the gym. It had clearly been past 10 minutes.

Aaron stopped outside a door. One Luke had never really paid attention to ever. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching then shoved a key into the hole. They walked inside of the room and shut the door.

Luke walked hastily to the door Ryan and Aaron had just entered. He too glanced around before walking inside and trying to make as little noise as possible. 

He was met with a staircase leading downstairs. It was pretty dark besides a soft glow coming from where the staircase ended. Muffled voices came from downstairs followed by a quiet shriek that made it sound like someone's mouth was covered.

'Ashton', Luke thought immediately. He tiptoed down the stairs and tried to make no sound. Once he got to the bottom he was in a dimly lit room. Big boxes and machines were everywhere. Ryan and Aaron were in a corner with their backs faced towards the wall.

Ryan was clearly talking to someone other than Aaron and then Luke realized they must've been covering Ashton with their bodies.

"Such a shame huh?" Ryan said with amusement in his voice. Luke walked slowly to a nearby box and hid behind it so he could eavesdrop without being seen. "Such a pretty face. So sad it'll have to go."

Luke was sweating and mentally planning a murder. If Ryan hurt a hair on Ashton's head he would kill the guy.

"Too bad Luke will have to hear the tragic news of his boyfriend leaving him. Then he'll be broken and desperate for a shoulder to cry on. I'll be right there and he'll come to me, begging to be loved. And I'll show him what a bad boys he's been." Ryan laughed evilly. Luke heard chains being rattled and another muffled yell.

He carefully peeked around the edge of the box. From where he was he could see Ashton's face and the sides of Ryan and Aaron. Tears were pouring out of Ashton's eyes and they mixed with blood coming from a tiny cut on his forehead. Ashton's hands were tied behind him with a chain. The chain was wrapped around a pipe that led from the floor to the ceiling. Ryan was crouched down in front of him and smiling wickedly. Tape was over Ashton's mouth and he was trying all he could to speak.

Luke felt his own hot tears threaten to spill. He had to get his boyfriend out of this. 

Luke was lucky though. Ashton had turned his head away from Ryan to stare down at the ground and when the dirty blonde boy looked up, he made direct eye contact with Luke.

Ashton's eyes went the widest they could and a look of relief came across his face. Luke held a finger up to his mouth so Ashton wouldn't give away his location. Ashton barely nodded so Ryan or Aaron wouldn't be able to tell. He looked back up to his captors so they wouldn't be suspicious of where he was looking.

Ryan reached out a hand and it gripped Ashton's hair. He lifted the sad boy's head up so they were eye level. 

"You're nothing but a sad, worthless piece of shit. I bet Luke will be happy to be rid of you." He laughed one more time and released Ashton's head. Ashton clenched his eyes shut in pain and the two captors retreated back up the steps.

As soon as Luke heard the door shut he dashed over to Ashton.

"Oh my god," Luke choked out and he removed the tape from Ashton's mouth.

"Luke!" Ashton said weakly. "I can't believe you're here." Luke couldn't help but press a hard kiss to Ashton's lips.

"What have they done?" he whispered. "We need to get out of here." Luke worked on the chain binding Ashton's hands. He somehow managed to get it loose enough for Ashton to slip his hands out.

Once the hazel-eyed boy was free he wrapped his sore arms around Luke's neck and sobbed into his chest.

"I was just in the bathroom, then Aaron knocked me out, then I was in here with Ryan and he tied me up. He told me things. He was going to get rid of me so he could have you back-"

"Shhh." Luke stroked Ashton's face and held onto his smaller boyfriend. "I'm here now. That's all that matters. He's going to pay. They're probably heading back towards the gym to look for me. Michael and Calum are somewhere looking for you too. God, you have no idea how terrified I was!"

Luke helped Ashton stand up. It was clear the boy was in pain by the way he leaned on Luke for support. 

"I love you. I'd never leave you," Ashton said. Luke gave him a small, closed-mouth smile.

"I love you too. Let's go." They ascended up the stairs and once they got into the hallway, Luke looked around for Ryan and Aaron. He sighed in relief when the two boys were no where to be seen.

"Ashton," Luke said nervously. Ashton looked to him in confusion. "There's something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Ashton asked.

"You're father," Luke said and Ashton tensed up. "He's here."

All the color in Ashton's face drained and Luke had to catch him before he hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally planned for a pretty major character (Luke or Ashton) to die at the end but I realized I can't do that! Some of the parts in this story are pretty sad. I don't want to kill someone off. I want happiness. So the endings changed a lot hehehe. But don't worry. The endings not coming for a while


	16. Silent Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you now there is a heavy makeout scene and maybe a bj in this chapter...  
> Don't worry for those of you who don't want to read that kind of stuff. I'll put up a warning when the part comes and you can skip through it without missing anything important

"Luke should be back by now," Calum said as he paced back and forth. Him and Michael had met back up in front of the gym after not finding any evidence of Ashton.

"He probably found Ash," said Michael reassuringly. Calum nodded but his face still held worry.

A loud crash made both boys jump and they immediately ran to where it came from. They rounded the corner only to find a man sprawled out on the floor with a trash can half on top of him. Calum and Michael shared a look then the stranger stood up with a grunt.

"Who are you?" asked Michael cautiously. He held out an arm and pushed Calum back as the man took a step towards them.

"None of your damn business," Ivan said. "Now tell me where I can find Ashton Irwin."

The two teens looked at each other with a knowing look. They knew this was Ashton's father. 

"And that's none of your damn business," said Michael. Ivan narrowed his eyes then lunged at Michael.

The orange haired boy was tackled to the ground and Calum let out a shriek. Ivan and Mikey wrestled on the ground before Ivan got the upper hand and pinned Michael to the floor.

"Michael!" Calum yelled and attempted to push Ivan off but the man turned around and shoved Calum to the floor.

"Now tell me where I can find my fucking son!" He raised a fist to punch Michael and the teen clenched his eyes shut to prepare for the blow.

"Hey!" A yell made Ivan and Michael look to where it came from and Luke was running down the hall with an unconscious Ashton in his arms.

Ivan didn't hesitate before getting off of Michael and stomping towards Luke.

"Give me him you son of a bitch," Ivan hissed. He recognized Luke as the boy who knocked him out and this time, Ivan wasn't going to let the blonde get away.

Luke glared back. "No." The one word held so much venom in it even Michael and Calum were taken back. But Ivan didn't step down. He took another step towards Luke but he stopped when Ashton started to stir.

The boy in Luke's arms became conscious again and held a hand up to his hurt head. Luke cautiously helped Ashton stand up and wrapped an arm around the shorter lads waist.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked and Ashton nodded. Then he turned to Ivan and his eyes went wide.

"You," was all Ashton said. Ivan sneered.

"Surprise," he said, "I'm back. Now you're coming with me."

He stepped forward again and Luke did as well, prepared to fight. But then Ashton let out a loud and powerful "No!"

The four other people stopped and stared at the usually quiet boy with surprise.

"I'm sick of this!" Ashton continued. "You can't come into my life and fuck it up again. You chose to leave. And you should've stayed away! I'm done with your shit and you don't own me. I'm my own person and I don't give a fuck about what you think. So just get out of my life. You're lucky I never called the cops on you. And I should."

Ivan was clearly taken by surprise. Even Luke was in shock as he stared at his boyfriend with pride. Ashton had finally stood up for himself.

Luke made eye contact with Calum over Ivan's shoulder and the brunette motioned to his phone. Luke squinted his eyes and saw that what was on Calum's phone was 911. Luke smiled and nodded.

"You were always a disgrace to your mother and I-"

"You were the disgrace," Ashton interrupted. "She pretended so you wouldn't hurt me more. She protected me. She was happy to have you far away." Ivan's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open.

"You've caused enough damage," Luke said and Ivan turned to him. "You can't hurt Ashton anymore. And if you try you'll have to go through me."

Calum ran over and stood next to Luke. "And me." Then Michael joined them and repeated the words. Ashton smiled at his friends and boyfriend.

Ivan opened his mouth to say something but the sound of sirens were heard in the distance. He gulped and tried to run to the door but before he could get out, a cop entered the building and grabbed him by the wrists. More police walked in and one walked up to the four boys.

"Now what seems to be the problem here," he said. Another officer joined him.

"Thank God you're here," said Michael.

"That man is my father," Ashton said. "He's abused me for years then tonight he stumbled in drunk and tried taking me away." The officer nodded.

"He'll be taken in for questioning. Thank you for alerting us. You should've done it earlier though."

"I know," said Ashton and he looked at the ground. "He threatened me if I told anyone though."

"It's ok son," said the cop. "You'll be safe from him now." Ashton gave him a smile and thanked him. Ivan was being dragged out of the building in handcuffs. He was yelling out strings of profanity and fighting against the cops but they held a firm grip on him.

"He's really gone," said Ashton and Luke smiled at him.

"He really is babe. He won't hurt you ever again." Ashton gave Luke a kiss and Michael and Calum shared their own peck.

The boys noticed that the students had started to file out of the gym and were staring at them. Whispers were shared all around. They knew there would be questions tomorrow.

But then slow clapping was heard over the murmurs and Ryan appeared with Aaron by his side. Everyone stopped talking.

"How sweet," said Ryan with a smile. "But you forgot about me." Aaron started to step towards them.

Out of nowhere though, a large male cop blocked Ryan and Aaron's way.

"And what have you two done?" Ryan and Aaron gulped.

"This guy is guilty of rape," Luke said. Everyone stared at him in shock, even Ashton. The officer gripped onto Ryan and Aaron's arms.

"I was 17 and he was 19," Luke said. "He's been held back a lot. He forced me into sexual things I didn't want to do and when I tried getting away he abused me. One night he spiked my drink and I woke up in his bed naked."

Everyone gasped in shock and Ashton squeezed Luke's hand. It was obvious it wasn't easy for the blonde to admit that in front of so many people.

"You're coming with me," the police officer said and he dragged the two boys out of the school.

Everyone just stood there not sure about what to do. But then applause and cheers rang out and big smiles came to the four friends' faces.

~

"So how was prom?" Liz and Anne asked in unison once their sons stepped into the Hemmings house along with Michael and Calum.

The four boys turned to each other then laughed.

"You might want to turn on the news," was all Calum said before they ran to the living room. Liz turned on their local new channel and they were met with the high school on the screen.

"This was definitely a prom to remember here at Bayview High School tonight," the reporter said. "Police were seen escorting a man out of the building earlier."

The lady went on to describe what had happened and some interviews were held with some of the students. Luke and Ashton's names were mentioned quite a few times.

"Oh my goodness," Anne said once the story was over.

"I'm glad you boys are ok! That is terrifying!" Liz tackled her son and hugged him hard.

"We're fine mum," he said. "Now let me go. Can't. Breathe!" Liz laughed and let Luke go.

"It was definitely eventful," said Michael and everyone agreed.

"Our senior prom may have not gone as planned, but at least we got to slow dance," Ashton said and smiled up at Luke.

"I'm so sorry for you four though," Anne said with concern. "Ivan is a messed up man."

"And Luke," Liz said, "you should've told me about Ryan as soon as it happened. What he did wasn't right at all!" She was clearly terrified with what happened to her son.

"I know mum," Luke said quietly. "I'm sorry. I will next time something bad happens."

"Well we have to get going," Calum announced and he and Michael stood up. "Thank you for having us."

"No problem boys," said Liz. "Drive home safely. I'm sure you're mothers are worried sick if they've seen the news!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and Anne ended up leaving as well. But Ashton managed to persuade her into letting him spend the night.

"I hate to leave you two but I'm supposed to go over to a woman I work withs house. I'll be gone all night most likely. It's ridiculous with how late it is," said Liz. She didn't want to leave them alone at night with all that just happened.

"We'll be fine mum. Go have fun," said Luke. Liz smiled and kissed both of their heads before pulling on her jacket and shoes.

"Be safe, don't burn the house down, don't open the door to strangers, don't-"

"Go mum!" Luke groaned. "We'll be fine." She smiled and with one last goodbye, Liz left the house and drove off.

Things were silent at first before Ashton turned to Luke, only to find the blue-eyed boy already staring at him.

They were home alone. And they both knew what the other was thinking.

"Wanna go up to my room, get out of these tuxedos, then hang out for a bit?" Luke asked. Ashton just smiled and nodded. Luke grabbed Ashton's hand and led him up the stairs.

~

"So our options are Titanic, Jaws, the Avengers, my moms romance shit, Taken 2, The Human Centipede-"

"Nope!" Ashton interrupted Luke and the blonde laughed. 

"Ok ruling that one out. Wanna settle for something not too scary? How bout The Avengers?"

"Fine with me," mumbled Ashton and Luke popped the disc into the DVD player. Then he joined his boyfriend on his bed and snuggled into Ashton's side. Both of them had changed into sweatpants and t-shirts. Ashton borrowed Luke's clothes.

The opening credits rolled in but Luke found himself not paying attention to the movie but to his angelic boyfriend by his side. The way Ashton's golden curls framed his face perfectly, his piercing hazel eyes that always held so many emotions at once, those plump red lips that Luke wants to suck on every second of the day.

Ashton must've felt the presence of someone staring at him and turned to Luke questioningly.

"What?" he asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," said Luke. "You're just really fucking beautiful." Ashton smiled and blushed. He tried hiding his face into Luke's chest but the taller of the two wouldn't allow it and forced Ashton to look him in the eye. "And I know I've said it a lot but you truly are. I love you so much."

"I love you too Luke," Ashton said and he pressed a lingering kiss to Luke's lips.

Ashton pulled away to watch the first scene of the movie but Luke didn't have enough. He lunged at his boyfriend and eagerly reattached their lips. Ashton let out a squeak of surprise and immediately melted into the kiss.

Luke gently started crawling forward causing Ashton to lay down on his back. The whole time neither of them broke the kiss. Luke hovered over his boyfriend and kissed him passionately. He parted Ashton's lips with his tongue and Ashton welcomed it excitedly.

(*Heavy Stuff Starts Here And Lasts Until End Of Chapter*)

Luke was a needy and horny teenage boy who hadn't gotten a release for a long time. He couldn't help the way his hips ground down into Ashton's.

A loud moan escaped Ashton's lips and Luke swallowed it up. Both teens were rapidly growing hard in their pants. Luke moved location from Ashton's lips to his neck and started sucking and biting. Ashton groaned and tugged on Luke's hair as the blue-eyed boy left love bites on his smooth skin.

Luke left a trail of kisses up to Ashton's ear and sucked on the sensitive skin behind it, resulting in another sound of pleasure coming from Ashton's lips.

Ashton ran his hands down Luke's back and once he got to the hem, he put them under Luke's shirt and slowly started lifting it.

Luke gladly removed his shirt and Ashton was in awe at his boyfriend. He couldn't help but leave light kisses to Luke's chest that left the blonde in a state of bliss. Luke's biceps flexed as he held himself up over his boyfriend and Ashton's mouth watered at the sight.

Luke once again attached his mouth to Ashton's neck and when he bit down Ashton's reflex was to buck his hips up. Luke loved the feeling and continued to grind down on Ashton. It was obvious they knew what state the others groin was in and they kept it up.

Luke moved one hand to Ashton's stomach and it disappeared under his shirt. Ashton shivered at the feeling of a soft, cool hand on his hot abdomen. Luke started riding up the garment and soon enough it was completely off of Ashton.

They stopped for a minute to just admire each other. It was clear Ashton wasn't completely comfortable with his body but Luke kept reassuring him he was beautiful and Luke loved him so much.

They connected their lips in closed mouth kiss that spoke for itself. Ashton knew how much he was loved by Luke all through that one kiss and vice versa.

It was when Luke's hand trailed down Ashton's torso to his sweatpants, Ashton held up a hand to stop.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked out of breath. Luke was panting above him with swollen lips and lustful eyes.

"Do you want this?" was Luke's reply. "Don't feel like you have to do this if you aren't ready. I won't continue if you don't want me to." The concern and love in Luke's voice made a smile come to Ashton's face. The dirty blonde held up a hand to Luke's face and pressed a small peck to his lips.

"I don't know," said Ashton timidly. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to go all the way."

Luke nodded and smiled.

"That's ok Ashy," he said and intertwined their fingers.

"But," Ashton said and Luke looked at him confused. "There's one thing I want to try."

Before Luke could reply Ashton had already shoved his sweatpants down making Luke's hard-on easily noticeable.

"You sure?" Luke asked. He wanted this but he wouldn't go through with it if Ashton didn't want to. But Ashton but his lip and nodded with a smirk.

Luke wasn't used to Ashton being so dominant but he didn't stop him when he started to pull Luke's boxers down.

Ashton flipped them over so Luke was laying on his back. Ashton then leaned back on his knees as he pulled the underwear completely off and threw them to the floor.

They just stared at each other for a second, Luke almost shy at how he was the only one completely naked.

"Wow," Ashton breathed out. Luke gestured for him to come closer with one finger and Ashton gladly obeyed.

Luke pressed a heated kiss with tongue to Ashton's mouth then let he shorter lad take it away.

This was Ashton's first blowjob but Luke immediately thought he was a pro once he hesitantly licked the underside of Luke's dick and kitten licked the head. Luke threw his head back in pleasure and let out a loud moan that went straight to Ashton's crotch.

Then Ashton became more confident as he put his whole mouth around the head before slowly going up and down. It was an unusual feeling to him but it was also an amazing one. And Luke seemed to feel the same way as he tugged on Ashton's hair and moaned loudly with every bob.

It wasn't long before Luke felt that familiar heat in his lower abdomen and was moaning out how he was close.

Ashton took that moment to go deeper and took as much of Luke in his mouth as he could. He felt the dick hit the back of his throat and tears came to his eyes as he gagged.

"T-take it...ugh easy," Luke groaned. He didn't want Ashton to take in too much. Ashton listened to him and went back to just sucking and moving up and down. Luke was impressed that Ashton managed to not let his teeth get in the way in his first blowjob.

Luke let out one last scream of Ashton's name as he released into the hazel-eyes teen's mouth. Ashton wasn't expecting such a bitter taste and some of the cum managed to escape his lips and drip onto Luke's legs. But Luke didn't care as he connected their lips once Ashton had swallowed as much as he could've.

"That was incredible," Luke whispered against Ashton's lips. Ashton kissed back slightly out of breath.

"I hope it was good enough for my first time," he said with a blush.

"Babe it was perfect," said Luke and he smiled at Ashton.

Luke hopped off the bed to fetch a washcloth them cleaned himself and Ashton up.

"Uh Luke," Ashton said nervously.

"Yeah baby?" asked Luke.

"Do you think, um...well m-maybe-"

"Spit it out Ash," Luke chuckled.

"Do you think you could help me?" Ashton rushed out and gestured to own problem down south.

Luke smirked and started to move towards Ashton's sweatpants.

"Why of course I can," he said. "All you had to was just ask."


	17. American Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geez a lot happens in this chapter I was out of breath writing it! I'm sorry if it seems like im rushing things but if you don't like it then don't read it! Enjoy :)

Luke woke up to bright sunlight shining on his face and a warm body tucked under his arm. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned as Ashton squirmed in his sleep next to him.

Luke smiled fondly as he took in the beautiful sight next to him. The sunlight hit Ashton's golden hair making it shine even more. It also highlighted his skin and Luke thought it was adorable how his nose scrunched up subconsciously.

He thought of the perfect way to wake up his boyfriend and pressed a long soft kiss to Ashton's lips. Luke smiled when he started kissing back.

"Good morning beautiful," Luke said. Ashton giggled and pressed another kiss to Luke's lips.

"Good morning. I wish I could wake up that way every morning." Ashton chuckled then sat up. He stretched and yawned before standing up.

Luke smirked at him and Ashton raised a questioning eyebrow before he followed Luke's gaze.

The curly haired teen had completely forgot that he was dressed in only his underwear. His face turned beet red.

"Oh," Ashton said and Luke laughed. Ashton couldn't help but giggle too and soon enough both boys were hunched over and cracking up.

A knock was heard on the door and the couple looked at each other frantically before pulling on their discarded clothing.

"Boys?" Liz called from the hallway. "Can I come in?"

The doorknob rattled and Luke and Ashton rapidly pulled on their last garments before leaping back onto Luke's bed and laying down casually. Liz entered the room with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning," she said. They nervously repeated it and shared a look. "So I have exciting news to tell you guys!"

"What is it mum?" Luke asked and he slung an arm over Ashton's shoulders.

"I've already talked to Anne about this and we agreed a nice vacation would benefit all of us!" The boys raised an eyebrow each and gave Liz a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Ashton asked.

"Our graduation present to you boys is a trip to America!" Liz smiled brightly and clapped her hands. It was clear she was ecstatic about this.

"America?!" Luke exclaimed. "Mum a vacation that far away is too much for us. Plus graduation isn't until 2 months."

"Well we wanted to go as well. Also your brother is there and we never get to visit him. And you boys are finishing high school. That's a big deal. Also we won't be leaving until the summer. This will be a good stress reliever."

Ashton turned to Luke and they smiled at each other before jumping off the bed and tackling Liz in hugs.

"Thank you so much!" they said in unison and she gladly squeezed back and kissed both of them on the head.

"Thank Anne as well," Liz chuckled. "Now Luke may I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh uh sure." Luke squeezed Ashton's hand once then followed his mom down the hall to her room.

"It's about you and Ashton," she said. Luke gulped nervously. Did she know what they did last night?

"You two are so in love. I remember me at that age when I met your father. You two act the same as us after a year of dating and you guys have only been dating for half of that time. But also don't rush it too fast. You really haven't been dating long at all. But I know you and him will be together for a long time!" 

Luke hugged his mom hard and she let a tear escape. It made Liz so happy with how in love her son was. It felt like she'd known Ashton for years. 

"Thank you mum," said Luke. "You seriously don't know how much that means to me. I love him with all my heart." Liz kissed Luke's forehead then let him go back to his boyfriend.

~

2 Months Later

"Lucas Robert Hemmings."

The auditorium erupted in applause as Luke bashfully walked up to the stage to receive his diploma. The principle shook his hand and Luke couldn't help but throw a fist to the air. He may have only gone to Bayview High for half the year but he felt accomplished.

A couple more names were called before it was Calum's turn. The brunette pressed a long kiss to Michaels lips- resulting in some annoyed looks but neither cared- and ran up the steps of the stage.

Later it was finally Ashton's turn. He took a long, deep breath before he heard his name called.

"Ashton Fletcher Irwin."

The parents clapped like they did for everyone else but there was 10 seconds of silence from the student body. But then everyone stood up and applauded louder than they did for anyone else.

To say Ashton was shocked would be an understatement. Here he was in front of people who never liked him in the beginning of the school year. But now, he was getting a standing ovation and cheers of happiness from them. Everything had changed so fast Ashton felt like he was getting whiplash.

This tall blonde boy with a lip ring came into his life and had saved him just in time.

~

"Ok Luke move to the left. Calum! Smile! Michael be still!" 

The four friends laughed as their parents attempted to take their pictures. Graduation had just ended and everyone was in the front of the school. Liz and Anne met up with Michael and Calum's parents then set off on finding their boys (not being too happy when they caught Calum and Michael snogging in a corner).

"We did it!" Michael exclaimed.

"We sure did," Ashton breathed out, still in shock. "We graduated and now we'll be free from this hell hole." Luke wrapped an arm around Ashton's waist then leaned towards his ear.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered. Ashton gazed into his eyes and they shared matching smiles. The sound of a click was heard and they turned to see Liz in front of them with a camera.

"What?" she said. "Oh come on! This candid is adorable!"

Ashton and Luke took a look at the picture and they had to admit, it did look pretty cute.

"Heads up!" Ashton and Luke didn't have any time to react before two heavy weights jumped on their backs. They laughed as Calum and Michael ruffled their hair.

Luke spun around with Mikey on his back and the brunette (Michael wanted to go back to a natural color for graduation) shrieked, causing his boyfriend and friends to laugh.

"Today's been a good day huh," Calum said. Everyone agreed with him. "Now the only way to finish off a great day like today is with some pizza!"

"Yeah!" They screamed in unison.

"Michael wants another slice, Michael wants another slice, Michael wants another slice! Pizza! Pizza!"

"Mikey shut up."

"Oh please Calum I know you love me."

~

3 Weeks Later

"Ashton are you packed?" Anne called to her son.

"Yeah! Be down in a sec!" Ashton screamed from his room. He has finished packing for their America trip except for his toothbrush. His fucking toothbrush of all things!

He frantically checked his bathroom and bedroom. But then he spotted it under the counter. Ashton reached down for it but before he stood up something caught his eye.

Ashton came face to face with his razor blade.

His breath hitched at the sight of the metal. It has been months. He completely forgot about it with all the distractions. Ashton peeled off the tape holding it to the counter and stood up.

He turned the metal over in his hands and examined it. A dry spot of blood was on the corner. Ashton stared down at his wrist and saw the faded scars. He grimaced at the sight and twirled the metal once more.

Then he opened his trash can with a smile and dropped the blade in. 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Anne called to him one last time and he eagerly grabbed his two bags and skipped down the stairs.

~

"Window seat!" Luke and Ashton said in unison as they boarded the plane. Unfortunately for Luke, Ashton was ahead of him and made it to the pair of seats first. 

"Ha!" Ashton said teasingly. "I beat you!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Luke grumbled. He sat down and pretended to pout.

"Aw baby. I'm sorry," said Ash. "Would a kiss make you feel better?" Luke cracked a smile and nodded. Ashton giggled and pressed a loving kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

Anne and Liz had the two seats right in front of them. When they sat down they immediately turned around to talk to their sons about the trip.

"It's a shame Ben couldn't have joined us! But Jack is excited to show us around America," said Luke's mother.

"I'm nervous to meet him to be honest," Ashton said. Luke grabbed his hand.

"Jack will love you! Don't worry."

"So we're going to land at JFK airport. Jack will pick us up and take us to our hotel. Liz and I made sure to book the best for our boys! We're staying at the Marriott Marqui in Times Square," said Anne.

"That's a lot of money mum!" exclaimed Ashton. "You guys are spending too much on us."

"Oh shush," Liz laughed. "We love you two and we want to treat you guys for graduating high school. We've all been through a lot we want to enjoy this trip as well!"

The flight attendant came over the intercom and said they would soon be taking off. Liz and Anne turned back around and everyone buckled their seat belts. Luke squeezed Ashton's hand and the hazel-eyed boy leaned his head on the blondes shoulder.

~

Two hours in and Ashton was dead asleep on Luke's shoulder. The taller of the two allowed it with a smile and just read his book. A light tap on his shoulder made him halt his reading and turn left. A nice lady who looked to be about in her 30s greeted him with a smile.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked sweetly. Luke smiled at her.

"Almost 7 months," replied Luke. "But it's felt like years. I'm madly in love with him."

"I can see that," she said. "My names Devon by the way!" 

"Luke," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise!" Devon said. "What's your boyfriends name?"

"Oh this is Ashton," Luke gestured to the boy asleep on his shoulder with a laugh. 

"Well you two seem very happy. Congratulations!" 

"Thank you Devon," Luke said. She smiled at him.

"I remember when I first met my wife. We were just like you boys. Two girls who were young but so in love." A fond look came over her face.

"Wow that's amazing!" said Luke.

"Haha sure is," Devon stated. "I'm going to visit her in America right now. She's visiting her family. But she has no idea I'm coming!"

"How sweet of you," Luke said with a grin. "I'm sure she'll be ecstatic."

"Yeah I hope so." Devon let out a laugh. "What brings you to New York?"

Luke yawned and Ashton shuffled around from the movement. "Well our mums planned a trip for us for graduation. Also my brother goes to school at NYU."

"Oh wow that's cool! Well I hope you guys enjoy the city. It's really spectacular." Luke thanked her and they both turned back to what they were doing before.

~

"Please remain in your seats until the aircraft has come to a complete stop," the flight attendant announced. After a very long flight they had finally made it in New York. Ashton's legs were cramping but at least he slept for a few hours.

Once they got off the plane they made their way to the exit of the airport.

"We're actually in America!" Ashton jumped up and down. "It doesn't feel real."

"It's pretty exciting," agreed Liz. "Jack should be waiting outside."

Sure enough, the 21 year old was waiting in the New York traffic. The four travelers hopped in Jacks car after greeting each other. Liz was ecstatic to see her son since its been so long. Anne introduced herself. Luke hugged his brother like there was no tomorrow, and Ashton awkwardly said hi before Jack grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Welcome to New York!" Jack said once they were on the road to the hotel. "I'll drop you guys off at the hotel so you can check in and get settled then we'll start with our sight seeing!"

"Wow this is crazy traffic," said Liz. Jack laughed from the drivers seat and agreed. Liz turned around from her place in the passengers side.

"Isn't this exciting!" She squealed. Everyone laughed at her kindly.

"American driving is so strange," said Ashton. Luke chuckled.

"It takes some getting used to," Jack stated. 

They pulled into a garage-type area where people were moving frantically everywhere. Bellhops were getting luggage, kids were running around, cars were honking, men were shouting.

"Ok here we are," said Jack. Everyone filed out of the car after saying their goodbyes. But they knew they wouldn't be apart from Luke's brother for long.

"Enjoy America!"


	18. New Yorker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this chapter but enjoy :)

"Ok first place I wanna take you guys is the public library, then Central Park, then the Empire State Building, then-"

"Jack sweetie," said Liz, "we just got here. Let's start small, we have plenty of time over the five days we'll be here!"

Jack smiled sheepishly. "Oh right. Well how bout we start in Times Square then work our way out?" Everyone nodded and agreed that would work.

The group of five stepped out into the busy city and people immediately came from all places and nearly knocked them over. Ashton gripped onto Luke's hand so he wouldn't get lost.

"There are some cool places in Times Square," Jack said. "You have the M&M store, the Hershey store, huge shops, down Broadway street is where all the shows are."

"It's incredible," Luke said in awe. They quickly walked to the middle of Times Square where less traffic was.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling rather hungry. Where's a good place to eat Jack?" asked Anne.

"There's Rays pizza where you'll find everywhere in the city, then there's the Starlight Diner but I suggest that for breakfast. There's really anywhere," Jack answered.

"Everyone ok with pizza?" Liz asked.

"Yes!" Ashton and Luke yelled in unison and laughed at each other.

They followed Jack to the nearest pizza place, having to dodge every handbag or arm swinging at them. New York was definitely crazier than small Bayview, Australia.

They came to an intersection where everyone was waiting for the cars to stop. A man approached Ashton with a flyer. Anne, Liz and Jack were in front of them so they didn't notice.

"Explore New York on the Big Bus! The best deal around!" the man said and shoved the flyer towards Ashton. Ashton politely shook his head and held up a hand.

"Oh no thank you," he said almost nervously. But the man didn't go away.

"You won't find a deal like this anywhere else. Come on. Plus there are bonuses for pretty boys." The stranger stepped closer and that's when Luke went into full protective boyfriend mode.

The blonde surged forward, pulling Ashton behind him, and got in the man's face.

"He said no," Luke hissed. "Now get the fuck out of our faces."

Seeing how he wasn't going to get anywhere, the New Yorker went on to the next group of people, leaving with a glare and snarl in Luke and Ashton's direction.

They were finally allowed to walk across the street so they followed their parents. Only 30 seconds later, Jack stopped outside a small, hole-in-the-wall restaurant.

"It's nothing fancy, but trust me. This is the best pizza ever!" He opened the door and with hesitancy everyone followed.

A large Italian man greeted them. There were a lot of people in the pizza place so it made it cramped. As they squeezed through the bodies Luke made sure not to let go of Ashton.

"Perfect! We got this table just in time," Anne said. Her and Liz sat down at a table in the corner that was just barely big enough to fit all five of them. 

"Tell me what you guys want and I'll go order," said Jack. Luke and Ashton took their seats as well.

"We'll come help you Jack," Liz said and her and Anne stood up. "Boys what would you like?"

"I'll have pepperoni," Luke said and he turned to Ashton.

"Uh a slice of just cheese," Ashton said. Him and Luke still hadn't disconnected their hands.

"So how are you liking New York so far?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Well I really love being molested by strange men," Ashton replied and they broke into laughter. "But it's cool. It's a little crazy at first but once we see all the sights I'm sure it'll get awesome!"

"Yeah me too," said Luke. He put an arm over Ashton's shoulder and pulled the shorter boy closer to him. "I love you so much. I hope you know that." He pressed a sloppy kiss to Ashton's cheek that made the curly-haired boy giggle.

"I know," Ashton said and smiled at Luke. "I love you so much too." Luke leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to Ashton's lips. They were both just so happy that they got to spend time with their moms and Luke's brother away from the stress of home. And in New York!

"Ok one pepperoni, and one cheese," Jack said and put their pizza down in front of them. Liz and Anne took their seats with their pizza and Jack pulled over a chair.

The older Hemmings son smiled eagerly as everyone took their first bite. Immediately everyone groaned at how good it was. Jack laughed and but into his own food.

"Wow," Luke said. "This pizza is fucking amazing!"

"Lucas! Language," Liz scolded and Jack and Ashton laughed.

"Sorry mum," Luke mumbled with bites of pizza in his mouth causing Liz to glare and Luke smiled.

"Oh how I've missed you brother," Jack laughed and clapped Luke on the back. "So Ashton. Tell me a little about yourself! What do you want to go to uni for, do you even want to go to university, what are your hobbies-"

"Jack," Luke glared. Jack just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Ashton nervously gulped. "Um well something with human rights or the arts has always interested me. And yes I do want to go to Uni. My hobbies aren't that exciting. I just read, um and sometimes, but barely, I drum and sing a little."

Luke nearly choked on his pizza. "You what?!" he exclaimed. "Since when do you drum and sing?" Ashton blushed and stared down at the table.

"Well I've been able to drum for a while but when I was, um, going through hard times, I didn't do it at all. But recently I'm picking it back up. Also I just sing in the shower and stuff. I'm not that good at all," answered Ashton.

"Dude that's awesome!" Jack said and Ashton was happy he didn't think it was weird.

"I bet you're an amazing singer Ash," Luke said fondly. "I want to hear you!"

"Another time Luke," Ashton said. He didn't like all the attention on himself.

"Lukey boy here used to sing all the time. It annoyed the shit out of us!" said Jack.

"Jack!" Liz said annoyed. He apologized but couldn't help the laugh that came afterwards.

"You used to sing all the time?" Ashton asked Luke with a grin. Luke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um well kinda. It was just when I was younger."

"Luke you were incredible!" Liz exclaimed. "I wanted you to pursue a career in singing and music. You have real talent!"

"Mum," groaned Luke. 

"Well now you need to sing for us one time," Anne said with a laugh.

"I heard you once," Ashton said trying to remember. "It was our first date maybe? If we could even count it that since it was before we were dating. But American Idiot came on and you were singing quietly under your breath but I remember you were incredible."

"Ok can we stop talking about my singing?" Luke said embarrassed.

"Aw Lukey you know we love ya," Jack said and chuckled at Luke's eye roll.

"Ok now where to next?" Anne said.

Jack thought about it for a minute. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "How bout Central Park?"

Everyone agreed that was fine and they set off down the busy sidewalks of New York City.

~

"Central Park is beautiful in the summer time because of the flowers and children everywhere. It's so alive and fun!" Jack stated as they made their way through Central Park.

Luke and Ashton's hands were clasped together and swinging subconsciously between them.

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed. "Over there is Bow Bridge. It's a very romantic spot." He sent a subtle wink to Luke and the younger brother rolled his eyes.

"Luke and Ashton," Anne said and the couple turned to her. "Why don't you boys enjoy yourselves and take a stroll on your own. Here's a map and we'll call you in 20 minutes." They happily accepted and set off hand-in-hand.

It was clear what everyone was doing. The moms and Jack thought the young couple could use just some romantic alone time. 

Ashton hummed a random tune as the lovers peacefully strolled. Luke caught his eye once and smiled sweetly. It really felt like a fairytale. 

They stopped when they saw a large lake. The two teens took a seat on a nearby bench and stared across the water.

"This is incredible," Luke said. Ashton nodded in agreement. 

"I'm so glad we got to do this," the shorter of the two said. "Getting away will be good for us. And I get to spend it with you which makes it amazing." Luke squeezed his boyfriends hand.

They momentarily let go of each other's hands but it was in that moment two girls came up to them.

"Uh hi," the red head said and her blonde friend giggled behind her hand.

"Hello," Luke said with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm Katie," she went on, "and this is Alex. And well we saw you guys and thought you were really cute and wanted to introduce ourselves." Katie blushed and laughed.

Ashton shifted uncomfortably, not used to flirty feminine attention, or any flirty attention for that matter besides Luke.

"Um well girls we're really flattered," Luke started.

"Oh my god their even Australian!" Alex whispered but not that quietly.

"Well actually the thing is we're sorta boyfriends," Luke finished and the smiles fell on the two girls faces.

"Oh well that's disappointing," said Katie. Ashton didn't want her to be a homophobe.

"But you two are so adorable together!" Alex squealed soon after and Katie joined in. Both boys were surprised by the outburst. Katie and Alex took a seat on a bench next to Ashton and Luke's. 

"Well thank you," said Luke with a chuckle. "Oh I'm Luke by the way and this is Ashton." The wide smiles never left the girls faces.

"So what are you two doing in New York? It's far away from Australia," said Alex.

"Just on vacation," Ashton said. 

"That's fun! Hope you guys enjoy the city!" Katie exclaimed. The boys thanked them and the girls left after another giggle and remark about how cute they were together.

"Well that was something," Ashton said. Luke laughed and nodded.

"We should probably call them," Luke suggested. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jacks number.

They agreed to meet up at the merry-go-round. It took some navigating and asking strangers questions, but the boys eventually found their way to their destination.

"Did you boys have fun?" Anne asked. Luke and Ashton nodded.

"Ok well I think our next stop should be Ground Zero," Jack said.

"What's Ground Zero?" asked Ashton.

"You know how there were terrorist attacks here in 2001 that caused the twin towers to fall?" said Liz. Ashton nodded. "Well Ground Zero is where there are two large fountains in place of where the towers used to be. I'm excited to see it! All the names of the victims are engraved around the fountains."

"Oh ok sounds good," Ashton said. 

They decided to take a cab to Ground Zero. It was Anne and Liz in one taxi and Luke, Ashton and Jack in another. Jack sat in the passenger seat and told their driver where to go. Ashton rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder as they drove through the New York traffic. Luke smiled and rested a hand on Ashton's thigh.

"I love you," Luke randomly whispered. Ashton couldn't help but beam up at the blonde and whisper the three words back.

Jack watched them through the rear view mirror and smiled at how in love his little brother was. He was ecstatic Luke found such a great guy. He knew he had dated that Ryan kid in their old town but Luke didn't seem to happy with him. But Jack could tell Ashton loved Luke with all his heart.

~

Luke could just barely feel the spray of cool water on his face as he stated down into the deep fountain. After a long wait they finally made it into Ground Zero. The place was alive with people. Some roses were placed upon some of the engraved names.

"It's sad yet beautiful," an unfamiliar voice said. Luke turned to his right to see a young guy with black hair approach him. 

"Um yeah sure is," the blonde said a little warily.

"I'm David," the stranger said in a thick New York accent and offered Luke his outstretched hand.

"Luke," he replied and shook David's hand.

"You're a long way from home Luke," said David. He leaned towards the Australian, making Luke nervously step back.

"Yeah. We're on vacation. Graduation present," Luke said.

"Oh so you just got out of school? I'm a freshman at NYU." Luke smiled and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"My brothers a junior there," Luke said. David's eyebrows raised.

"Oh really? What's his name? I know a couple Australians," David asked.

"Jack Hemmings?" said Luke. An unreadable expression came over David's face.

"I actually do know him," he said. 

"David?" Luke and David turned around to be met with a confused Jack.

"Hey Jack!" David exclaimed.

"Funny seeing you here," said Jack and Luke noticed how he wore a suspicious expression and his arms were crossed.

"Just out exploring," David said. "And happened to run into your younger, handsome brother here." Luke's face turned red and Jack glared at the New Yorker.

"Well Luke here is just visiting with my mum and his boyfriend." Jack made sure to emphasize the word boyfriend.

"Oh really? How fun," David said through gritted teeth. "Well I better get going and find my friend. It was nice meeting you Luke." David shook Luke's hand once more and Luke got uncomfortable when the black haired guy held on longer than normal.

"Uh likewise," Luke said. David leaned in making the blonde tense up.

"I'm hoping I see you around." David walked away casually leaving an angry Jack and uncomfortable Luke.

"So," Luke said nervously, "you know him?"

"That's David Cabaldi. You can't trust the guy. He has a reputation," Jack said, still glaring in the direction David left.

"What kind of...reputation?" Luke said still shaken up. 

"He's known for getting whoever he wants. And by the look of it, it seems like your his next target." Luke's eyes went wide.

"Me?" he asked.

"Don't worry I won't let him get to you. It's a big city, I won't let him near you again. He's an asshole Luke and don't trust him." Luke gulped and nodded. "Now, let's go find Ashton."

They found Ashton talking with Anne and Liz by the North Tower fountain.

"Hey guys," Ashton said and he greeted Luke with a peck but a confused look came over his face when he noticed how tense Luke was.

"H-hey," Luke said and he mentally face palmed at his stutter.

"What's up Luke?" Ashton asked quietly. Luke made sure their mothers weren't listening before explaining to Ashton all that went down with David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may want to remember David hehehe *rubs hands together evilly*


	19. Jealousy

Luke woke up with a warm body snuggled against him. He smiled once he saw the familiar mop of curly hair and kissed Ashton's head. Ashton shuffled for a little bit before opening his eyes and scrunching up his nose adorably.

Both boys were happy their moms weren't in the same room as them. But their rooms were connected so it was easy to see each other. Luckily their mothers trusted them enough. That and the fact that even if Luke and Ashton tried anything, Anne and Liz would be able to hear them.

"Good morning my beautiful, wonderful, fucking perfect sunshine," Luke said with a laugh and hugged Ashton close.

"Well that's one way to put it," Ashton said teasingly with a giggle.

Luke stood up and walked into their bathroom to relieve himself. While he was in there Ashton got out of bed and admired the view. They had the perfect sight of Times Square. He couldn't believe he was in another country and in this bustling city. He people watched until Luke was finished.

"The view is spectacular," Luke whispered in his ear and wrapped his arms around Ashton's waist.

"Sure is," agreed the shorter boy. Luke kissed his cheek.

"Wasn't talking about the city." Ashton laughed at that and turned around with a faint blush.

"Wow Hemmings that was so cheesy," he said. Luke acted offended but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"You love it Irwin, admit it." Luke smiled at his boyfriend and leaned in for a kiss. Ashton gladly kissed back and wound his arms around Luke's neck.

Luke slowly walked towards the bed without breaking the kiss. Ashton laid down with Luke hovering above him. They kissed passionately. It wasn't dirty or eager, but full of love and safety.

"I love you," Ashton said. Luke pecked his lips one more time.

"I love you too baby," he said and stood up. "Now I'm gonna go take a shower." Then Luke lowered his voice. "Wanna join?"

Ashton's face went beet red and he tensed up. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He did. Oh how he really did. But their mums were in the next room plus they'd only gone as far as blowjobs and handjobs.

"Relax Ash," Luke said when he saw how Ashton reacted to the question. "I was joking. I wouldn't do something like that when our mums are right there. Geez that would be awkward." Ashton laughed and relaxed.

Luke quickly took a shower and then the couple got ready for the day. Ashton knocked on the door to their mums room and Anne opened it up.

"Come on in boys," she said. "We're just discussing our plans for the day."

"Jack wants to show us his campus today," Liz said while finishing up her makeup. Luke and Ashton took a seat on the couch in their room while Anne sat down on her bed.

"First we'll get breakfast at a famous place called Ellen's Stardust Diner," Anne said. "The waiters sing while your enjoying your breakfast. After breakfast is when we'll go to the campus. We'll get lunch somewhere around there then probably go to one of the other sights on our list."

"Empire State Building?" Ashton asked excitedly.

"We'll probably do that tomorrow Ashy," said Anne. "Today will be one of the smaller ones like Bryant Park and the New York Public Library." Ashton nodded although he really was excited for the Empire State Building.

"Jack just texted me," Luke said staring at his phone. "He said we can go to breakfast without him and he'll meet us on campus."

"Alrighty then," said Liz. "I'm all done here. Ready to go?" Everyone agreed and they headed out of the hotel room. 

Anne asked the front desk where the diner was and once they got the directions they stepped out into the summer air.

Luke pulled his snapback over his hair since he barely had time to style it this morning and Ashton's mouth drooled. He'll never get over how sexy yet adorable his boyfriend is. Luke noticed him staring and sent him a wink before chuckling and kissing him on the cheek.

The restaurant came into their view 2 minutes later. There was only a small queue outside so they ended up waiting for about 5 minutes before being seated at a booth. Luke and Ashton on one side, Liz and Anne on the other.

"Hey guys my names Jessie and I'll be your waitress today," a girl greeted them sweetly. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a coffee please," Liz said.

"Make that two," said Anne.

Luke went for a diet coke while Ashton was fine with just water. Then Jessie left to get the drinks.

"Up next Ashley's gonna sing a song for us!" A voice filled the restaurant. The four turned to see the middle where a girl was standing up with a microphone.

They assumed that was Ashley since she started singing and she was amazing. 

You could clearly tell that people took this job to be noticed by Broadway by the the exceptional talent they heard throughout their breakfast.

After breakfast they were just about to leave before the guy spoke up once more.

"Now for something we rarely do," he said. "We would like a volunteer from the audience to sing us a song!"

Immediately Liz, Ashton and Anne pointed to Luke and forced his hand in the air. The blonde glared at them and fought against them. He did not want to go up there in front of everyone.

But it was too late. The guy, who introduced himself as Matt, pointed to Luke.

"How bout you? Come on up don't be shy!" Luke nervously walked towards him. He didn't really have a choice.

"Introduce yourself and tell us where you're from," Matt said and handed Luke a microphone. All eyes were on the blonde and he was sweating like crazy.

"Um I'm Luke and I live in Bayview, Australia," Luke said.

"Wow Australia huh? Well Luke you're a long way from home. Now how bout you sing a song for us?" Matt beamed at Luke and pointed to the list of songs they had. Luke almost backed down but everyone was eagerly cheering his name. 

He turned to Ashton and the hazel eyed boy gave him a thumbs up and blew him a kiss. Luke smiled, feeling a wave of confidence come over him when he looked at his boyfriend. He could do this.

Luke examined the songs before picking one of his favorites. He settled on Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus. Matt guided him to the middle of the restaurant where everyone could see him. The music started and Luke took a deep breath before singing the first line.

"Her name is Noel, I have a dream about her. She rings my bell. I got gym class in half an hour. Oh, how she rocks, in Keds and tube socks. But she doesn't know who I am. And she doesn't give a damn about me." The whole place was clapping alone and cheering as Luke singed. He turned to Ashton and smiled at his boyfriend. Ashton was in awe at how amazing Luke was and cheered his name. Luke confidently sang the chorus.

"Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby. Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby. Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me!" He sang the next verses and when Luke got back to the chorus he started walking towards Ashton.

"Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby. Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby. Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me." He sang loudly and didn't hesitate before grabbing Ashton's hand and pulling him to the front. Ashton's face turned red.

"Oh, yeah, dirtbag! No, he doesn't know what he's missin'. Oh, yeah, dirtbag! No, he doesn't know what he's missin'!" Ashton blushed and giggle when Luke sang the next verses. Then he made it back to the chorus.

Luke stared right into Ashton's eyes. "I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby. Come with me Friday, don't say maybe. I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, like you. Oh, yeah, dirtbag! No, he doesn't know what he's missin'. Oh, yeah, dirtbag! No, he doesn't know what he's missin!" 

The whole place erupted in applause and Ashton hugged Luke tight. Matt came up to them and clapped Luke on the back.

"Let's give it up for Luke! Dude you were incredible!" He took the microphone from the blonde.

"Thank you," Luke said then said thanks to the restaurant.

They left after Luke got some more praise and Ashton kissed his boyfriend hard.

"Oh my god!" he squealed. "You were so good! I knew you were good but damn, I didn't know you were this good!" Luke laughed at Ashton.

"Babe calm down," he said fondly.

"You were amazing Luke," Anne said and he thanked her.

"My baby!" Liz said and gave Luke a hug. "I'm so proud of you! You're as good as I remember, actually better than I remember!"

"Thanks mum," Luke said. They decided to get a taxi to the campus. 

Once they got there Luke texted Jack to ask where he was. Jack replied with a location and they set off on finding it.

They found Luke's brother talking to some girl. When they approached him he nervously rubbed his hands together.

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to Abby. She's my uh...my girlfriend." Everyone gasped and stared at Jack with wide eyes.

"Your girlfriend?!" Liz asked. "Honey why didn't you tell us?" She immediately went in for a hug and Abby hugged back with a laugh.

"Jack you didn't tell them?" said Abby teasingly. He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Hi I'm Anne! It's nice to meet you," Anne said. "I'm Ashton here's mum." She pointed to Ashton and he gave a tiny wave and smile but the look Anne was giving him made him speak up.

"Uh hi I'm Ashton," he introduced himself and shook Abby's hand.

"I've heard some things about you Ashton. It's nice to meet you," she replied. "And you. You must be the infamous Luke!" Luke laughed and nodded.

"Yep that's me," he said and shook her hand. "It's great Jack has found someone. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Abby. "Now Jack here told me you two are dating. Is that right?"

Luke blushed and nodded, hoping she wouldn't take it badly.

"Well that's great. I support you guys all the way! Congrats," Abby said. Ashton's face lit up and him and Luke thanked her.

"How long have you two been together?" Liz asked as they made their way around campus.

"About 4 months now," Jack said as he absentmindedly swung his and Abby's hands back and forth between them.

"Yeah but we were good friends before then. I'm glad he asked me out though because I had been crushing on him for months!" Abby said and Liz laughed.

"Wow Jack actually had the balls to finally ask someone out," Luke mumbled and Ashton had to cover his mouth so he didn't snort. Unfortunately Jack heard it and started chasing his younger brother around the area they were in.

"I'm gonna get you for that asshole!" Jack yelled. Luke laughed and kept running as his brother ran after him.

"Jack! Don't use that language with your brother!" Liz yelled and rolled her eyes at how immature her sons were.

"They sure are dorks aren't they," Abby said to Ashton and he laughed with her.

"Sure are," he said. "But they haven't seen each other in a long time." She nodded and let out a chuckle when Jack tripped over a bush.

Luke buckled over in laughter at the sight of Jack falling on his ass and had to lay down on the grass. Ashton giggled and walked over to his ridiculous boyfriend, Abby doing the same.

"You're such an idiot," Ashton said fondly and helped Luke up.

"Hey he was the one to start chasing me," Luke defended himself.

"Yeah but you started it by saying that about him," Ashton said. He laughed and linked his arm with Luke, pulling them back to the group.

"Ok is everyone calm now?" Liz said and raised an eyebrow at her two sons.

"Yes mum," they monotoned in unison. 

"Good. Now let's continue shall we?"

~

They're last destination was a cute deli. Jack said they had the best sandwiches though. The group entered the homey restaurant and found an empty table.

Jack, Abby, Anne and Liz went up to the counter to order their sandwiches. Luke and Ashton just told them what they wanted, being more content to stay seated.

"Hey! Luke!" A familiar voice called out. Luke looked up to see David walking towards him. His eyes went wide and he tensed up. Ashton noticed and rested a hand on his thigh.

"D-David?" Luke stuttered. Ashton gritted his teeth at the sound. He remembered Luke telling him about this guy that flirted with him at Ground Zero.

"Crazy seeing you here. It's a small world," said David. Luke smiled nervously.

"Yep sure is," he said. Ashton visibly grabbed his hand so David would see.

David saw it and his jaw clenched. It caused a smirk to come to Ashton's face. "You must be his boyfriend."

"Sure am," Ashton said and slung his arm over Luke's shoulder. "I'm Ashton." David gave him a forced smile through gritted teeth.

"Nice to meet you," David said but it was obviously not sincere. "So Luke," David completely ignored Ashton, "I'm glad I ran into you. I actually wanted to invite you to a party tomorrow night."

"Uh David I'm flattered," Luke said and looked to Ashton. "But you know I-"

"He can come," said David. "So?"

"Um well I don't-" Luke started.

"I think it'll be fun Luke," Ashton said and gave David a big smile. "We should go."

"But Ashton," Luke said. "A college party. Our mums would never let us go."

"We wouldn't let you go where?" Everyone turned to see Liz walking over with Anne, Jack and Abby trailing behind her, sandwiches in hands.

"David? You again?" Jack said. Abby said hi too since she knew David.

"How coincidental huh?" David said. "Such a big city and we meet again in a small deli. Must be fate." He threw a subtle wink towards Luke.

"What do you want David?" Abby asked. She wasn't too keen about the black haired lad either.

"I was inviting Luke and Ashton here to Eric's party tomorrow night. You guys are coming too right?" said David.

"A party?" Anne said. 

"I didn't know you were going to a party tomorrow," Liz said.

"Yeah we're going," Jack stated. "Sorry I didn't tell you mum."

"You know Liz it would be nice to just have a moms night out and maybe go to a bar," Anne said. Liz thought about that for a second.

"You know Anne you aren't wrong," said Liz. "Go ahead boys. But no drinking or illegal things."

"Don't worry mum we won't." Luke rolled his eyes.

"We'll take care of them Mrs. Hemmings," Abby said.

"Great!" David said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Jack knows the way." And with one last goodbye and smirk in Luke's direction, David walked out of the deli.


	20. All Those Words Wasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in a closet with larry so no one kills me for this chapter* IM SORRY OK

"Are you sure about this?" Luke asked Ashton as he stared at the house in front of him. "We can go back to the hotel."

"No Luke we're staying," Ashton said and pulled Luke in by his hand. Luckily the two boys had packed decent enough clothes for a party. Luke wore a black skinnies and a Nirvana tank while Ashton wore the same pants and just a plain black tank with a jacket. He was still self-conscious.

"Ok Abby and I are gonna go say hi to some people from school," Jack shouted over the loud music. "You two don't do anything bad ok?" Luke rolled his eyes and nodded at his brother.

"Come on Ash let's go get a drink," Luke said and pulled his boyfriend to the kitchen.

There was a couple making out in the corner and the two boys grimaced as they tried to ignore them. They looked around at the drink options but noticed they were all alcoholic.

"Shit," Luke said. "There's nothing but alcohol and I'm thirsty."

"Luke," warned Ashton, "you shouldn't-"

"Hey Luke's here!" A loud voice shouted. The couple turned to see David storming into the kitchen with a couple guys following him. Ashton could see Luke tense up. He wasn't happy about David's appearance either. David grabbed two beers and handed them to Luke and Ashton.

"Grab a drink, just relax, and enjoy the party!" It was clear the American was drunk. Ashton stared at the alcohol in his hand. Maybe just one bottle wouldn't hurt him. He turned his head to see Luke already taking a sip.

"Wait what am I saying?" he mumbled to himself. "Thanks for the drink but we're underage." He made sure to glare at Luke and the blonde slowly lowered his bottle.

"At this party my friend," said David and he slung an arm over Ashton's shoulders. "No one is underage. So just have a bottle. You won't regret it."

Ashton hesitated before taking a sip. He grimaced as the unfamiliar feeling of alcohol ran down his throat. He took a couple more sips and got used to it. Luke was already almost half way done. However, Ashton didn't notice the mischievous smirk on David's face.

~

"Wanna dance?!" Luke slurred and shouted in Ashton's ear. Ashton giggled and nodded.

They made their way to the dance floor, tripping over air the whole time. They had each drank 2 or 3 beers and were wasted. Fortunate for them, Jack and Abby hadn't caught them yet.

Luke immediately put his hands on Ashton's waist and pulled the shorter boy close. He started moving his hips drunkly and grinded into Ashton. Ashton threw his head back and gripped onto Luke's shoulders. Usually, he wouldn't dance like this in front of a lot of people, but he was so drunk he didn't give a fuck what others thought. So he grinded back into Luke.

Luke moaned at the feeling and continued to move his hips. After a little bit Ashton turned around and ground his ass into Luke's pelvis. Luke made sure to dance back. Then Luke sneakily wrapped an arm around Ashton's waist and squeezed his growing hard-on. Ashton almost screamed at the feeling and continued to dance.

"I'll be right back. I have to go pee," Luke said lowly in Ashton's ear. The curly haired boy groaned then nodded and let his boyfriend go. Ashton was alone on the dance floor for a while and felt awkward so he made his way to the side. 

But then he felt two strong hands on his waist and a toned chest presses against his back. Figuring it was Luke, he started moving his hips and reached behind him to wrap his arms around "Luke's" neck. But once Ashton felt how long this guys hair was, he knew it wasn't his boyfriend.

"Get away from me," he said and jumped out of the guys hold.

"Come on baby you know you want it. You were having so much fun," the guy said. He was a little more muscular than Luke, with longer brown hair. He was about the same height though. The guys stepped forward and Ashton stepped back.

"Leave me alone. I have a boyfriend," Ashton said. He glanced around desperately to see if Luke was. Where did Luke go?

"I don't see him here," the guy said. "Now come on. Let's have some fun." He reached out but Ashton quickly ducked under his arms and dashed towards a hallway. He figured the bathroom was down here so he started checking every room for Luke. He apologized and grimaced when he found the occasional couple doing not so clean things.

He stopped at the last door and quickly flung it open. But he regretted it as soon as he did.

Luke was in this room, but he wasn't alone. David had him pressed against a wall with their tongues shoved down each other's throats.

"Luke?!" Ashton screeched and he felt the hot tears prickling his eyes. In that moment, Luke and Ashton both felt themselves sober up. Luke jumped and pushed David off of him. 

"Ashton! Please it's not what it looks like," he said but Ashton didn't listen to him and ran out of the room.

"What a cry baby," Luke heard David snicker behind him. "Now come on Luke where were we?" Luke clenched his fists and with one fluid movement, turned around and punched David in the face.

"Get the fuck away from me," he hissed and ran after his boyfriend.

~

Ashton kept running, not knowing where he was going. He had tears rolling down his cheeks and he felt like he was about to explode. How could Luke do this to him? What about all the 'I'll never leave you's' and the 'I love you's' and 'I can't live without you's'?

He felt like his whole world was crashing down on him and suffocating him. He needed to get out of here. Ashton ran towards the exit but got blocked by someone. He just started flailing his fists and screaming at the person.

"Ashton! Calm down its me!" Abby said. Ashton stopped and looked at her. "Oh my god what's wrong?"

He didn't reply. He just flung himself at her and cried into her neck. Abby hugged him back and stroked his head.

"Ashton you need to tell me what's wrong," she said softly and led him over to a room with see-through glass doors. Luckily it wasn't occupied. Abby say him down on the couch and held him again.

"L-Luke," he stuttered out and cried harder. 

"What about him?" she asked.

"I c-caught him, k-kissing D-David!" He sobbed loudly.

"Oh my goodness that's awful! I can't believe he did that. I thought he loved you so much, more than anyone I've ever seen," Abby said.

"M-me t-too," Ashton said.

"What's going on in here?" Abby turned to see Jack coming in the room. "Is Ash ok?" She sent Jack a sad look and told him silently not to push it.

"I think you should go talk to your brother," she said and rubbed Ashton's back. Jack gave her a confused look but nodded and left the room.

~

Luke ran around looking for Ashton but couldn't see him anywhere. Then he spotted Jack coming towards him and ran to his brother.

"Where's Ashton?" he asked frantically. He could feel his own tears coming on. 

"Calm down Luke," Jack said. "Now tell me what happened between you two and why Ash is with Abby crying into her shoulder." Luke pulled his hair and cried out. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid and hurt Ashton.

"I didn't mean it," he started saying, to himself more than Jack, and paced back and forth. "It wasn't what it looked like! He came onto me. And I should've pushed him off right as it happened."

"Luke!" Jack said and slapped his brother to snap him out of it. Luke gaped at Jack but then he just hugged his brother.

"I h-hurt him J-Jack!" he yelled. 

"Tell me what happened," Jack said and led Luke to an empty room then closed the door. Luke sat down on the bed and Jack sat next to him. The younger brother ran his hands over his face.

"I was just going to the bathroom," he started. "Then when I came out, David was standing right there. And um, well, I was drunk and-"

"Luke! You weren't supposed to drink!" Jack scolded. Luke looked hurt though so he immediately regretted it. "I'll let it pass for tonight since you are legal in Australia. Mum would get mad at me as well. Just don't let her find out." Luke nodded and continued.

"Well I was drunk so when David told me he wanted to show me something, I agreed and followed him. He led me into a bedroom and closed the door behind him. Things were a little fuzzy so I forget what he said but next thing I knew, he had me shoved against a wall and his lips pressed to mine. I tried pushing him off at first but I was drunk, and I was just dancing with Ash so I was, well horny. I kissed back, Jack! My drunk mind kissed David back and I can't believe myself!"

"Hey Luke calm down," Jack said. "You were drunk. Maybe Ashton can understand that. I know you didn't mean to Luke. I know you love Ashton with all your heart."

"I can't lose him," Luke said and the tears were back. "I fucked up so badly, and now there's a possibility I can lose him!"

"I know Ashton loves you back just as much as you love him," said Jack. "This did hurt him a lot but you guys can get through this. You just can't give up explaining to him how big of a mistake you made."

"But what if he doesn't listen? When something happens, Ashton usually isn't too good at listening. He just shuts himself off," Luke explained. He wrung his hands together. Ashton was so sensitive to emotional pain. What if Luke relit a spark inside him that made him want to...hurt himself?

"Oh no," Luke said and jumped up. Jack stood up too.

"What is it?" Jack asked confused.

"I have to go see him. I have to make sure he doesn't do anything." Luke ran out of the room without letting Jack answer and set off on finding Ashton. He spotted Abby's brown head and approached her.

"Abby! Where is he?" he asked nervously. She looked at him surprised, and a little angry as well.

"He wanted to go into the bathroom to calm himself down. This one was taken so he went upstairs," she explained. "But I don't think he wants to see you right now."

"I know he doesn't but this is important," Luke said and then darted up the stairs. 

The second level was emptier than the first but there was still the occasional people going into a room to do God knows what.

Luke stopped outside of what he assumed to be the bathroom. He pressed his ear to the door and his heart broke when he heard the strangled cries of his boyfriend, if he could even call him that right now.

"Ashton?" he asked. There was movement being heard from inside.

"Go away!" Ashton yelled. Luke sighed and sat down on the ground.

"I'm not going to," he said. "Please you just have to let me explain. I didn't mean to do anything. He came onto me."

"Well it looked like both of you were enjoying it," Ashton said and Luke could hear the anger and pain in his voice.

"I'm so sorry," said Luke quietly. "Please you have to hear me out. I love you, and only you. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did Luke," Ashton said. "You can't undo what you did."

"Can I please explain? Can you let me in?" Luke asked and a tear escaped his eye.

"I think it's best for you to explain from where you are," Ashton said quietly. Luke looked down at the ground and sniffled.

"I was drunk. I was going to the bathroom and David was waiting outside. He said he needed to show me something and my drunk mind followed him. I didn't mean to I promise. But he led me into the room and then shoved me against the wall. I tried pushing him off at first!"

Ashton scoffed. "At first."

"But you don't understand. After dancing with you and having 3 beers, I wasn't in control. I kissed back, yes, but I didn't mean to! I know that's a shitty excuse but honestly, I promise I was drunk and not thinking straight. I love you Ashton. I hate myself for hurting you because it is the last thing I ever wanted to do." Things from inside the bathroom were quiet at first.

"It's gonna take a while for me to forgive you," Ashton said. "I know you were drunk, but so was I and I pushed a guy off of me. I understand it was hard to control yourself, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt me. I know you love me Luke, but in that second I saw you with him, it felt like all the words we've whispered were nothing to you."

"You know that's not true," Luke said.

"I just don't know what to think right now. I understand it was a mistake. I saw the way you interacted with David before and I know you don't like him. But like I said, this is going to take a while."

"I know," Luke said softly. "I'm just so sorry. I am a huge asshole. I'm so sorry Ashton."

"I know you are Luke." Luke heard movement from the restroom and the door unlock. He stood up and faced it as it opened. Ashton stared at him with bloodshot eyes and messy hair. Luke stared back, probably looking the same way.

Ashton gave him a sad look before pushing past Luke and heading downstairs.


	21. Home Is Wherever I'm With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys this is kinda a filled chapter!

The room was silent. Ashton sat on his bed and looked out at Times Square. This really was the city that never sleeps. The lights were bright and colorful and it was truly amazing.

Luke was on his bed. His face was stiff from the crying he had finished a while ago. He watched Ashton sadly. He had made the biggest mistake of his life.

"I'm going to ask to sleep with my mum tonight," Ashton said quietly, never taking his eyes off the window. Luke gulped and looked down at his hands.

"Ok," he said. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "I understand." The words caught in his throat and he could feel the oncoming wave of tears again. 

Ashton slowly stood up and grabbed his needs for that night- pajamas, toothbrush and an outfit for tomorrow. Then he walked to the connecting door and knocked. Anne opened it almost immediately.

"What's up sweetie?" she asked. Her smile dropped however when she saw Ashton's glum expression.

"Do you think Liz would mind if I sleep in your guys room tonight?" he asked with his head hung low. Luke just listened in and watched. Anne gave him a confused look and turned to Luke.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all. But may I ask why?" she said. Ashton gave her a sad smile.

"I'll tell you later," said Ashton softly. He looked at Luke and opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. Then Ashton pushed past Anne to go into her bedroom.

The woman stood there in near shock. Why does her son seem so sad? 

"Care to explain?" she questioned Luke. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I think he'd rather talk to you about it," he said. Anne hesitated but nodded before starting to close the door.

"Oh and Anne?" Luke stopped her before the door was completely shut. She looked at him questioningly.

"Just make sure he's ok. Tell him I made a mistake. Just remind him he's still loved." Luke got up and started walking to the bathroom.

Anne waited there for a second after the blonde disappeared. A frown was written on her face and she had one hand on the doorknob. She wondered what had gone on at that party because it was clearly effecting both boys to extreme measures.

~

Luke woke up to someone repeatedly saying his name and shaking him. He groaned and swatted at the person and when he made contact with flesh the person yelled out.

"Lucas don't you dare hit me," Liz scolded. Luke apologized sleepily and sat up. He blinked a couple times to get used to being awake.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked. Liz nodded and sat down next to him.

"It's about 12:45 but I needed to talk to you," she said. He leaned back against the headboard and turned to his mum.

"Go ahead," he said. Luke had a feeling of what was coming.

"Well Ashton went to go sleep with Anne and I want to know why. What happened at that party Luke and I swear you better tell me everything." Liz waved a finger in Luke's face. He rubbed his hands together nervously and his face felt hot.

"I made such a big mistake mum," he croaked out. Liz engulfed him in a hug and stroked his head.

"Oh baby talk to me," said Liz with a pout. Luke cried into her neck and held onto his mum for dear life. Sometimes a mothers love is all you need.

"Please don't get mad at me," he said. Liz gave him a confused look but motioned for him to continue. "So I may have drank a little bit-"

"Luke!" she said angrily. "That's illegal in America and I didn't want you to drink!"

"I know mum and I'm so sorry. You can punish me however you want when we get home but let me just finish my story," Luke said and Liz nodded.

Luke retold the story once more. The tears spilled out one by one slowly as he thought back to how broken Ashton was when he saw Luke and David. When he was done explaining Liz grabbed him once more.

"Ashton has every right to be upset. He was hurt by this," she said. "But the love between you two is so strong. I know you feel awful and yes, you did make a mistake. The important thing is you don't let him go. If you two truly love each other you'll come back together in the end."

"Yeah but how long will that take? What if it takes forever? I love him with everything I have but he even said it's going to take a while for him to get over this," said Luke. "I just don't want to lose him mum." Liz frowned. It hurt seeing her baby so torn up and so mad at himself.

"I know you don't and he doesn't want to lose you either. Just never give up," she said. Luke gave her a watery smile and snuggled into her side more.

"Mind if I sleep with you?" Liz asked and grinned at her sleepy son. He just hummed and nodded with his eyes already shut.

Liz gave Luke a fond smile then reached to turn off the lamp. Then she pulled the blankets over the both of them and kept her son in her arms all night.

~

"Please fasten your seat belts. We'll be taking off in a moment." The flight attendants voice echoed through the plane. Ashton buckled his seatbelt along with Anne who was sat next to him. He wasn't quite ready to sit next to Luke for hours.

Liz and her son sat behind them and Luke just stared out the window glumly. It hurt knowing his boyfriend was right in front of him but didn't want anything to do with him at the moment. Liz gave Luke a frown and grabbed his hand.

"We'll be home soon," she whispered. "Maybe that will be better." Luke sighed and shrugged. It would be better to talk to Ashton in the familiarity of their own home.

The plane quickly shuddered then started to move as they made their way to the runway. Luke looked out the window at the airport and the New York skyline. He was going to miss his brother and New York City but he missed his home even more.

He realized to himself Ashton was home. When they had first arrived in New York he wasn't home sick because he had his comfort right by his side. Ashton made him feel warmth and love which is what a home provides. But after the night he fucked up he had begun to miss Bayview even more and now he understands why. He had driven Ashton away and was left feeling empty.

And Luke still feels empty. He wanted the trip back to be filled with cuddles and secret kisses and Ashton fast asleep on Luke's shoulder. He wanted another person to coo over how adorable they were and support them but could he even say they were together anymore? Did Ashton want to break up?

"Luke?" Luke shook his head as he was awoken from his thoughts by his mom.

"Yeah?" he said but it even sounded weak to him. 

"Get some sleep sweetie, it's gonna be a long flight." Luke nodded and grabbed his jacket. He bunched it up and rested it against the window as the plane flew higher and higher. Luke leaned on his makeshift pillow and let his eyes flutter shut.

Ashton watched secretly through the reflection in his own window at the sleepy boy behind him and he felt a weird wave of nausea. He was still hurt and mad at Luke but inside him, deep down, he wanted nothing more than to brush that stray strand of hair behind Luke's ear, or kiss his cheek and hold his hand. Ashton missed his boyfriend and he needed to change that.


	22. Love You Blondie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry I've made you wait! But also I won't be able to update this weekend since I'll be out of town and can't have my phone but as soon as I get back (on Monday) I'll try to post the next chapter! Enjoy :)

"You did what?!" Michael screamed. Luke quickly slapped a hand over the freshly died blue haired (it seriously looked like a fucking blueberry, but Luke thought it suited Michael) boy's mouth. The blonde held up a finger and shushed his friend.

"I didn't cheat Michael! I just told you the whole story!" Luke said. Michael slowly pushed Luke's hand down as the taller of the two braced himself in case he needed to do it again.

"I just am shocked is all," Michael said and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not mad at you Luke. I understand. But to be honest, Ashton has every right to be upset." The teens were momentarily interrupted by Michael's mom knocking on his bedroom door. She asked if Luke was staying for dinner but the blonde politely declined, since he already had plans.

"I know he does," Luke said softly once Mrs. Clifford had left. "But I just miss him. I miss being able to hug him and kiss him and just hold his hand. Now I can't even get within a foot from him without him turning his back or completely walking away." Luke let out a long sigh as Mikey frowned.

"I just want my boyfriend back."

Michael reached out a hand and rubbed Luke's arm soothingly. The blonde had his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth on top of Michael's bed.

"Do you know if Cal's talking to him?" Luke asked, kind of afraid of the answer. Michael bit his lip and glanced quickly at his phone.

"I think he was going to," said Mikey. Luke nodded with a sad look on his face.

"The only way to fix this Luke is to sit down and talk it out. Like I mean really talk. Get closer to each other, you'll be amazed by the outcome." Luke flashed a small smile in his friend's direction.

"You're right Mike," he said. "Thanks." Michael pulled the taller boy into his arms.

"It's what I'm here for Lukey. You can always come to me," said Michael. Luke pulled back after squeezing one of his best friends tight and this time his smile was genuine.

The sound of a ding interrupted the soft music playing from Michael's cell phone and said boy picked it up to check.

"It's Calum," said Michael with a gulp. Luke rubbed his hands together nervously. Thoughts swarmed his head one after the other.

What if Ashton didn't forgive him? What if he never would? What if he didn't want to talk to him? But what if he did? What would Luke say? How would it go? Would he be able to fix things?

Question after question hit him like bricks as he sweated nervously. Michael looked up and once he saw the blonde's demeanor, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry Luke. He wants to talk."

"He does?" Luke asked half relieved, half scared. Can he finally make Ashton forgive him? Michael nodded showing Luke Calum's text from moments ago. Michael was right, Calum had had a very similar conversation with Ashton and somehow managed the curly-headed boy to listen to Luke.

"Want me to give you a lift home?" Michael asked. Luke nodded as he scooped up his belongings and followed Michael out into the hot summer heat. A layer of sweat was already forming on his forehead due to his inability to wear anything but black skinnies on his long legs.

They arrived at the Hemmings' household and Michael let Luke go with a hug and a "good luck".

Luke walked into his house and fortunately Liz wasn't home. He needed to talk to Ashton alone.

Luke figured Ashton wouldn't make the first move in saying they needed to talk so he sent a quick text telling him to come to his house. Not even a minute later Luke received an 'ok' back. He sighed and ran a hand through his quiff. His tongue absent-mindedly escaped his lips to fiddle with his lip ring as the hands on the clock ticked forward to the time Ashton was supposed to be arriving.

Each second Luke couldn't help but take deep breaths and wipe his sweaty palms on his pants.

The sound of a car door made the blonde's head perk up like a dog and as soon as the doorbell rang he (not so gracefully) ran to the front door.

Luke has forgotten how beautiful his boyfriend was.

No. Scratch that.

Luke could never forget Ashton's beauty! He just missed it. He missed that crazy mop of curls that was always so soft, he missed those piercing green eyes that held a better story than some famous authors, and he missed those pink lips on his own. Luke missed everything about the boy in front of him.

Ashton stared back with a similar expression to Luke. Oh how he's longed to stare into Luke's icy orbs again and feel his cool metal lip ring. Ashton especially missed the never ending legs and perfect structure of a man he can call his. Well can he still call Luke his?

"Hi," said Ash quietly once it was clear the blonde wasn't going to speak first. Luke gave him a blank look at first before shaking his head and apologizing.

"Uh hi," Luke said. "Come in." Ashton stepped past Luke and was hit with the familiar sent of the Hemmings. The scent he craved.

"We can talk in my room," Luke said. Ashton nodded and let Luke lead the way since this was his house.

Ashton took a seat on the warm bed he had had so many memories with. From the breakdowns to the heavy make out sessions.

Luke sat next to him and exhaled deeply before turning to Ashton and staring him straight in the eyes. But as he was about to say something, Luke's eyes watered and he buried his head in his hands. Ashton's heart broke and his own eyes watered. 

"I'm so sorry," Luke choked out in a loud whisper. "I am so so sorry." Ashton knew he meant it.

"I know you are," he said softly. A single hot tear strolled down his cheekbones and fell into his knee.

"I-I made the biggest mistake of my life even trusting David in the first place. You know I have no feelings whatsoever for him. Ash I love you and I miss you!" Luke had faced the shorter teen with a splotchy face and wet eyes. Ashton clenched his eyes and bit his lip as more tears poured out.

"It really did hurt me Luke. Especially in that first moment. Everything had just come back to me." Ashton fiddled with a loose thread on the hem of his black hoodie.

"What do you mean?" Luke said.

Ashton inhaled and lifted his head. "I've grown up feeling unloved and worthless. I've been used and beaten and made to feel like I'll never be good enough. When I saw you w-with...him, it reminded me of that. Like you didn't really love me anymore and I was a worthless piece of shit who wasn't good enough. You had found better."

Luke gaped at Ashton and couldn't help but grab the dirty blonde and hold him tight to his chest with no room in between them. Ashton inhaled the smell of Luke again.

"No please don't ever think like that. I will always love you Ashton and only you. I regret everything I did 100% and you are the greatest human being on this planet. No one beats you in my eyes. You are worth everything to me and I would give my life for you. I couldn't live without you Ash." Ashton shook with each sob and sniffled a couple times at Luke's words.

"How could I ever believe you would cheat on me?" he said like he was an idiot. "You're too good of a person. You're perfect Luke."

"Nobody's perfect," Luke said. "But you're all I want, all I need. I miss my baby and I hope you can forgive me."

Ashton pressed a hand to the side of Luke's face and wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb. Luke repeated the action but tucked a stray hair away instead.

"I forgive you," Ashton said quietly. Luke gave him a beautiful watery smile that still made Ashton's heart jump.

"I love you so much. Please never forget that," Luke said. He pressed his forehead to Ashton's and intertwined their fingers between them.

"I love you too Luke," Ashton said. 

Luke wasted no time in pressing his lips to Ashton's forcefully. It wasn't a rough and hungry kiss but one of their more passionate, loving ones. This particular kiss seemed to shield inaudibly between them "I love you, I need you, stay with me, forgive me."

It had been too long since either of the boys had had the chance to feel each others lips and love. Luke grazed his tongue on Ashton's bottom lip but it was just to let the shorter boy know he was there and not going anywhere.

They broke apart not too long afterwards, both panting and full of love. Luke smiled his bright smile at Ashton and Ash returned it of course. 

"I missed you Ashy," Luke whispered. Even though they were the only ones home, he felt the need to be quiet, like this was their small separate world and any sudden noise would disrupt it.

"I missed you too Lukey," Ashton whispered back with a small giggle that made Luke's stomach do somersaults.

Ashton closed his eyes and smiled softly to himself. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

~

2 Months Later

The piles of boxes filled Ashton with an unfamiliar feeling. He was really doing this. He was really going to Uni not only with his boyfriend of now almost ten months, but his best friends too. 

Anne finished up taping one last box shut before standing up and engulfing Ashton into her warm embrace.

"My baby's going to college!" she exclaimed. Ashton groaned and scrunched his face up as Anne kissed him all over.

"Mum!" he whined. "I'm not a baby anymore I'm 18." Anne held a hand to her heart as if she had just been shot.

"You're 18," she said like she still couldn't believe it. "and you're going go uni, and you have a boyfriend. What has this world become?"

"Dramatic much?" Ashton joked with a silly grin. Anne smiled back and hugged him once more before stacking some boxes on top of each other. 

It was truly a miracle Ashton had been able to get in. The costs were beyond what his family could afford but many people had heard about his father and generously donated. He had also received a small scholarship. The rest Anne paid with her saved up college funds. And the fact Luke had chosen the same school, along with Calum and Michael! Ashton couldn't have asked for a better turn of events.

"Oi Irwins! Luke is in the house!" Ashton chuckled at his ridiculous boyfriend who had just opened the front door. Luke appeared in his bedroom soon after and greeted Ashton with a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Hey Luke! Excited?" Anne said and gave the blonde a hug.

"Sure am! This is going to be awesome."

"Not that awesome," Ashton said. "It's still school."

"Oh stop being such a downer Ashy and look at the bright side! You aren't getting rid of me for a while," Luke threw a subtle wink at his boyfriend and smirk.

"Ugh I'm stuck with you for four more years!" Ashton said with a teasing smile. Anne watched the bickering couple fondly.

"Better believe it babe!" Luke said and wrapped his arms around Ashton's waist. The curly-haired boy wound his limbs around Luke's neck and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Now I have to finish packing Lucifer," Ashton said. "Be a good boyfriend and help me carry boxes to the car?" Ashton turned on his best puppy dog eyes and seriously, how could Luke resist? Anne had already gone out to the car to bring some boxes out.

"Fine!" he groaned. "But don't call me Lucifer." He turned around and Ashton didn't let him take two steps before hooking a finger in Luke's belt loop and pulling him close. The shorter boy quickly pressed a heated kiss to Luke's mouth, tongue and all, having to stand on his tippy toes.

"I love you blondie," Ash said fondly. Luke laughed.

"Love you too curly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	23. New Kids on Campus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picked a random university in Australia! And like I said, I am American so I do not know anything about Australia's schools. So bare with me! <3

"I can't believe I made it," Ashton whispered. In front of him stood the vast college campus of where he'd be living for the next 4 years. Luke approached him and intertwined their fingers.

"This is gonna be great," he said and gave Ashton a bright smile.

A hyper and bouncy girl approached them. "Hi!" she said in a squeaky voice. "I'm Shay! You boys look like new freshman am I right?" Shay beamed at them and the boys nodded. "Great! Well we have everything you need to know over at that table over there and registration is at the one next to it! Welcome to University of Sydney!" Shay skipped away, the smile never leaving her face.

"Well she was happy," Luke said. Ashton laughed and nodded. 

Suddenly two heavy forced attacked Luke and Ashton from behind making them fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Get off me you bastard!" Ashton yelled. Calum laughed and high-fived Michael who was laying on top of Luke.

"Good to see you too Ash," said Calum. He stood up and offered a hand to the shorter boy. Ashton accepted it and stood as well.

"Ok Mikey I think you can get off him now," Ashton said to the blue-haired boy crushing his boyfriend.

"Nah I'm quite comfortable actually," Michael said. Luke groaned and managed to shove Michael off him. "Shit Hemmings when did you get so strong?!" Michael stood up and brushed the dirt off from his jeans.

"Don't mess with me Clifford," Luke said teasingly as he wrapped an arm around Ashton's shoulders.

"Ok boys," Liz said. "Enough horsing around and let's actually check in." 

"Yes mum," they all monotoned in unison. Liz and Anne laughed at the four friends.

"I don't know about you, but I'm really looking forward to college life," Calum said as he picked up some of his luggage.

"Me too!" Michael agreed. "Parties, music, freedom, and super hot boys." Calum gasped and elbowed Michael in the ribs making him double over.

"Calm down Cal I'm joking!" Michael said and pouted while rubbing his sore abdomen.

Calum crossed his arms and pretended to be mad but couldn't stay mad at his boyfriend for long.

"You know I only have eyes for one man," Michael said lowly into his ear and pressed a kiss to Calum's cheek. The brunette blushed and couldn't help but smile.

"Will you guys stop being adorable and come over here?" Luke called from the registration table. Ashton rolled his eyes.

Michael flicked Luke off and turned to Calum. He smirked at his boyfriend and pressed a long kiss before running to where Luke and Ashton were waiting, leaving Calum with red cheeks and butterflies in his stomach. They'd been dating for months but everything Michael did still effected Calum as much as it did when they first got together.

~

"This is me," Luke said as he stopped in front of a door.

Ashton pouted and lifted the backpack on his back higher. "We're not roommates?" he asked sadly.

"Babe I don't think our mothers would be too happy with that," Luke chuckled. Ashton sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right," he said. "Good thing I'm only across the hall!" Ashton rolled his suitcase to the door adjacent to Luke's. He walked in and saw the room was completely empty, meaning his roommate hadn't been here yet. 

Ashton quickly put his suitcase on top of the bed on the right side of the room and set everything down. He figured he could unpack later so he skipped across the hall to Luke's dorm.

"Knock knock," Ashton said as he opened the door. The layout of the room was exactly like his but opposite- two beds on the right and left walls, two desks next to each bed, and two tiny closets at the foot of each bed.

Luke had his stuff on the bed on the right and another boy was in the room occupying the left side.

"Hey Ashy," Luke said. "Ashton this is my roommate Nick, Nick this is my boyfriend Ashton." The guy (Nick) stood up and shook Ashton's hand.

"Boyfriend?" Nick asked with raised eyebrows. Luke awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah. You ok with that?" he asked. Nick smiled and clapped Luke on the back.

"I support it 100% mate. Congrats. You guys are a great couple."

"Thank you," Ashton said. He liked this Nick guy. Luke thanked him too and Nick resumed unpacking.

"Your roommate here yet?" Luke asked. Ashton shook his head but then the sound of voices were heard across the hall.

"Well maybe he just got here," Ash said. He walked out of the room with Luke in tow.

Sure enough, a short and scrawny boy with black fringe was setting his luggage down on the side of the room Ashton didn't take. A lady with a serious expression on her face stood over him.

"Um hi there!" Ashton said. The two strangers faced the couple.

"Hello," the lady said. "I'm Samantha Green, Dillon here's mum. And you are?" 

"Ashton Irwin miss," Ashton said. Dillon stood in the back with his gaze to the floor.

"Who's this?" Samantha said gesturing to Luke.

"Oh this is my boyfriend Luke," said Ashton. Luke gave a tiny wave and smile. 

A look of disgust quickly came over Samantha's face but was replaced with a faux smile.

"Well I have places to be. Dillon, finish unpacking and call me tonight," she said.

"Yes mum," Dillon said quietly. With one last glare at Luke and Ashton, the woman left the dorm.

"Hi Dillon, I'm Ashton," said the dirty blonde. He took a step closer to Dillon but it only caused the teen to shrink down even more.

Luke rested a hand on Ashton's shoulder and tried walking forward.

"Hey it's ok mate," Luke said to Dillon. "I'm Luke. My dorm's across the hall."

Dillon briefly glanced up at the couple. Ashton shared a confused look with Luke.

Then Dillon muttered a "Hi" and absentmindedly tugged the sleeves of his navy blue long sleeve shirt down. Ashton recognized the action as something he had a habit of doing all throughout high school. He decided not to question Dillon about it though until they got more familiar with each other.

"Hey Luke why don't you go finish unpacking your room," Ashton said. He subtly sent Luke a look meaning "Leave us alone for a minute." 

Luke glanced between the two boys but nodded and left with a peck to Ashton's cheek.

Once the blonde was gone, Ashton turned to his roommate. Dillon was hunched over his suitcase and moving various hoodies and skinny jeans to his closet. Ashton noticed a picture of someone resting on top of Dillon's clothes but he didn't get a good look at it before Dillon shoved it underneath everything.

Ashton opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it and turned to his own bags. The two teens unpacked in silence until a loud knock was heard on the door. Ashton opened it only to be tackled by Michael.

"Hey mate guess what?" the loud boy shouted. "I'm just down the hall! Same as Cal but sadly we couldn't room together." Michael pouted at the thought of not being able to have a lot of late night cuddles with his boyfriend.

"It's ok Mikey, Luke and I have different dorms too." Ashton noticed Dillon watching them and gestured to the black-haired boy. "Oh this is my roomie Dillon. Dillon this is one of my best mates Michael." Michael smiled and waved at Dillon but in return, Dillon gave him just a tiny wave and turned around.

"Um ok then," Michael said awkwardly. "Well I gotta go unpack. My roommates already annoying but hopefully I'll be able to warm up to him. Later Ash!" Ashton said goodbye to his best friend and closed the door behind Michael.

He noticed he was pretty much done unpacking his clothes and just had to put his bed together. But his mum was bringing him the duvet and everything later. Dillon was also done and currently dressing his bed with black sheets.

"So Dillon," said Ashton trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Where are you from?"

"Adelaide," Dillon muttered quietly.

"That's cool," Ashton said. "I'm from a small town called Bayview. Do you have any siblings?"

"An older sister." Ashton had to lean forward to head Dillon's quiet voice.

"I'm an only child," the hazel-eyed teen said. "How olds your sister?"

"She's a junior here," Dillon said. Ashton hummed and nodded.

"Any hobbies?"

"Guitar and writing."

"Cool! My boyfriend plays guitar. So do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Any pets?"

"No."

Ashton sighed. This conversation was clearly going nowhere. "What music do you like?" he asked.

"Uh nothing you'd be interested in probably," Dillon muttered.

"Try me," said Ashton. He leaned back against the wall on top of his bed. Dillon glanced at him as he put a pillow case on his pillow.

"All Time Low is one-"

"No way I love them!" Ashton quickly sat up and beamed at the boy in front of him. Dillon wore a shocked expression.

"You do?" he asked. Vigorously, Ashton nodded.

"Do you like Panic! At the Disco?"

"Yeah love them," said Dillon. A small smile was making its way on the quiet boy's face, making Ashton feel accomplished. "How bout My Chemical Romance?"

"Wow we have the same music taste. I like MCR, PTV, Arctic Monkeys, Fall Out Boy, too many to name!" Ashton was excited his roommate shared the same music interests.

"I'm glad you don't think I'm an emo weirdo for liking them," said Dillon with his gaze to the floor.

"Of course not! People shouldn't judge others for their music tastes." Ashton stood up and grabbed his phone off his desk. "Now how bout some tunes to make moving in less boring?"

This time the smile on Dillon's face was definitely more recognizable. Ashton smiled back and turned up the volume on his phone. Sugar, we're going down filled the room (one of Ashton's personal favorites).

"I think we're gonna get along just fine Dillon!" Ashton exclaimed. Dillon blushed and nodded. He finished setting up his bed and sat on top of it, facing Ashton.

"So how long have you been dating that guy?" he asked quietly, not so sure if he was asking too of a personal question. Ashton smiled and fiddled with his bracelets, an effect Luke always had on him.

"Almost 10 months now. In a week to be precise." He blushed thinking about how far they've come.

"Wow congrats," said Dillon. "You guys are really cute together."

Ashton ducked his head and blushed harder. "Thank you," he said. "I really love him. He saved me and I don't know where I'd be without him."

"Saved you?" questioned Dillon. But he immediately looked like he wanted to take it back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's ok," Ashton said softly. "Let's just say I wasn't that happy before Luke came into my life. But I'll spare you my sad high school days for another time." Dillon nodded.

"Well you definitely seemed really happy when he was next to you. You guys definitely are in love." Dillon never looked at Ashton, only fiddled with the hems of his sleeves.

"Thanks Dillon," Ashton said. "Well you said you don't have a girlfriend. Anyone have your eye though? Ever had a girlfriend?" Dillon gulped and if possible, looked even further down at his hands. "Uh sorry if that's getting too personal."

Dillon hesitated for a second before answering. "Um I may have not known you for a while but I know you won't judge me for this. I'm...um bi actually. I had a boyfriend a while ago but I don't want to get into it."

Ashton's eyes were wide. He didn't expect that open confession but he gladly accepted it. "Well you're right, I support you 100% as I am myself gay," he said with a chuckle. "But I'm sorry for whatever happened in the past. Just know there's someone for everyone!"

"Thanks Ashton," said Dillon with a weak smile. 

"Now why don't we get out of here? It's our first day of college!" Ashton exclaimed. He jumped up and grabbed Dillon's hand, practical pulling the skinny teen off his bed. "We can go get Luke and my other two friends."

"Um I don't know Asht-"

"Oh shush," Ashton interrupted. "College isn't college without a little adventure!"


	24. Deeper Meanings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter :)) and I hope you do too <3

They all finally got rid of their parents after a very long day of unpacking and finding out where all the important buildings were. The four friends plus Dillon and Nick decided to check out the main courtyard where students were everywhere, buzzing with excitement.

Ashton noticed how Dillon stayed off to the side, not really participating in the conversations and constantly pulling down his sleeves despite the blazing summer heat.

It had taken Ashton a while to become comfortable in something other than long sleeves. But Luke helped him through it. So now he just wore an old band tee with bracelets on his wrists to cover the scars. 

Ashton wondered if Dillon was self-harming, or maybe just self-conscious. He told himself to stop assuming though and wait for Dillon to come to him.

"Hey Dillon!" he said. Ashton moved from Luke's side to Dillon's so the black-haired boy wouldn't feel left out. Dillon offered Ashton a weak smile.

"So do you know your major yet?" asked Ashton.

Dillon shrugged. "Not yet. Maybe something with psychology."

"That's awesome!" Ashton exclaimed. "Luke's probably going to do something with music, knowing him. He's a great singer, you have to hear him sometime. Do you like to sing?"

"Not really," said Dillon, absentmindedly tugging on his sleeves again. Ashton's eyes followed the movement.

"Ash! Dillon!" Calum called from where everyone else was up ahead. "Come here!" Ashton grabbed Dillon's hand and pulled him along to their group.

"We're thinking of getting something to eat," said Michael.

"Yeah I heard there's this great cafe on campus," Nick said. "You guys ok going there?"

"Sounds fine with me," Luke said. "Ash?"

"Sounds great!" Ashton agreed. Then he turned to Dillon.

"Fine with me," muttered Dillon quietly. 

They took off to the cafe after getting directions from another student. Once they arrived the place was packed with freshman and their families.

"We'll get a table," Luke said, gesturing to him and Ashton. 

"And Dillon," Ashton said with a smile in Dillon's direction. Luke hesitated for a second before nodding and leading the way after they told Michael, Calum and Nick what they wanted.

They managed to find a booth in the back after a family just left. Luke was quick to snag it and sit down. However, he frowned when Ashton didn't sit next to him, but across from him with Dillon by his side. 

"Ashy, come sit by me," Luke said with a puppy dog face. Ashton giggled at it and pecked his lips real quick across the table.

"Sorry Lukey but this way we can talk to each other better. Plus it would look weird if all three of us were on one side before any of the other boys got here," Ashton said. Luke realized if Ashton was to move, Dillon would move with him, and that hurt.

He didn't understand. Ashton had been giving all his attention to Dillon today, and they had just met this morning! Luke had to admit though, he was being jealous for no reason. He knows Ashton loves him. So he just brushed it off.

"Coming in hot!" Nick said and set the food down on the table. Michael and Calum were behind him with more food.

They sat down in the booth, Nick next to Ashton and Dillon, and Michael and Calum next to Luke.

Michael and Calum sat next to each other but Ashton would rather sit across from Luke. The thought made the blonde's face fall.

"Just a small cup of soup? Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Luke looked up to see Ashton talking to Dillon. He quickly averted his gaze to his sandwich and ate a crisp.

Dillon nodded and shyly looked at his food. Ashton frowned but began eating his salad. 

"So what are we gonna do after this?" Michael asked.

"I actually wanted to go check out fraternities, maybe see the boys in each one," Calum said casually. Michael gave him an incredulous look. Calum as a frat boy?

"Mikey I'm joking!" Calum laughed, everyone else joining in.

"Shit Cal, you almost gave me a heart attack," Michael said. Calum giggled and kissed Michael's cheek.

"So Dillon, where you from?" Luke asked. He could at least try to make small talk with Ashton's roommate.

"Uh Adelaide," Dillon said quietly.

"What do your parents do?" 

"My mom works for the government," he said shyly.

"And your dad?" Luke pressed on. Ashton sent him a warning glare because Luke was being rude.

"Uh, my dads out of the picture," Dillon muttered. The whole table turned quiet. Luke awkwardly coughed.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said. "Aren't you hot? You're wearing long sleeves in this heat." Luke tried changing the subject.

Dillon didn't look at anyone and just pulled on his sleeves.

"Uh I don't know," he said.

"And you're barely touching your food. Want me to get you something else?" Luke asked.

"Luke," Ashton said and glared at him.

Dillon hopped out of the booth. "Um I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." It was clear he was holding back tears.

They all watched Dillon leave and Ashton turned to Luke.

"I can't believe you," he said incredulously and stood up as well. Luke gaped and shrugged.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently. Ashton laughed.

"What did you do?" he said. "You clearly don't care about his feelings Luke!"

"I don't see what I did wrong Ashton." At this point Luke was standing too.

Everyone's eyes were on them.

"I'm shocked," Ashton said. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm shocked a person like you would not see what Dillon's clearly going through after seeing me go through the same damn thing!"

A look of realization came across the blonde's face and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god," Luke said. "Ashton I really didn't know."

"Save it Luke. It's too late now." Ashton stomped away towards the restroom. Luke looked after him with a sad look. Everyone in the cafe went back to doing whatever they were doing.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. "Im so lost," he said.

~

Ashton found Dillon locked in one of the stalls. He heard sniffling coming from the other side of the door, making Ashton's heart break.

Luke was such an asshole! How could he not see Dillon was acting exactly like Ashton was? Luke was even the one who noticed he would tug on his sleeves and pestered Ashton to roll them up.

"Dillon?" he said with a knock on the door.

"Go away," Dillon croaked out. Ashton frowned but didn't move.

"Please let me in," he said. "Luke acted like a real dick and I'm so sorry. But I already talked to him and trust me, he'll get talked to later also. Please just let me in."

There was shuffling but soon enough, the lock clicked and Ashton was able to push open the stall door. It was cramped but he managed to squeeze next to Dillon on the dirty tile.

Dillon had his head in his hands and was shaking. Ashton wrapped an arm around his shoulders and just let him cry for a bit before talking.

"I know it hurts," he said quietly. "It hurts when no one else understands and treats it like a joke. It hurts seeing everyone around you happy when you're breaking inside. But you aren't alone Dillon."

"H-how would you know?" Dillon said in an almost mean way. "How do you know what I'm going through?!"

"Because I was the same way," Ashton said calmly. "Still am sometimes. All throughout my junior high and high school years, I was depressed, unloved, abused, anorexic, self-conscious. I would hide my scars with long sleeves, even on hot days. I would spend lunch in the library and get beat up all the time by assholes in my grade. My father also beat me everyday while my mother pretended to go along with it only to protect us. I felt broken too."

Dillon faced Ashton and looked into his eyes. His fringe was messy and his eyes were red with tears. He sniffled and wiped his nose with a sweater paw.

"Wow I never would've guessed," he said. "I'm so sorry-"

"Now you stop right there," Ashton said. "I apologized for everything too but I realized I didn't need to, and you don't either."

"What helped you?" Dillon asked. "How can I get better?"

"Luke did," Ashton said quietly. "He was an ass to you. But he really is a great guy."

"Yeah it did hurt how he pushed those questions on me," said Dillon. "But I can see how happy he makes you. I hope I can find someone like that. No one loves the emo kid who doesn't speak."

"I thought the same exact thing Dillon," Ashton said, rubbing Dillon's arm. "But I was proved wrong, and you will be to. There's someone for everyone and your someone could be closer than you realize."

Dillon nodded and sniffled once more before wrapping his arms around Ashton. The action took the dirty blonde boy by surprise but he hugged back with a warm smile.

"Thank you Ashton," he said. Ashton smiled.

"No problem," he said. "Luke really does feel bad."

"I know he didn't mean it," said Dillon.

"Good." Ashton smiled and stood up. "Now let's get out of this gross toilet."

Dillon laughed and accepted Ashton's outstretched hand. Then the two walked out of the bathroom after washing their hands (because they had been sitting on a disgusting floor for 10 minutes) and went back to the table.

Everyone was throwing away their trash and Luke looked guilty and upset. He immediately stood up once he caught sight of Ashton and Dillon.

"Dillon please forgive me. I should've known my boundaries. Please know I didn't mean anything by what I said. I'm so so sorry-"

The black-haired boy held up a hand. "It's fine Luke," Dillon said. Luke sighed in relief. Dillon didn't look upset with him.

"Can you forgive me? I really wanna start over," Luke said. Ashton flashed him a small smile from behind Dillon. Luke returned it.

"Of course I can," said Dillon. "I know you meant no harm."

"Thanks mate," the taller boy said. Dillon smiled and went to throw away his barely touched food. Ashton approached his boyfriend.

"Thank you for apologizing," he said. "I'm sorry for causing a scene before. I guess since I relate to Dillon so much, it kinda hit me too. I know you didn't mean it though Lukey." 

Luke smiled and pulled the smaller boy into his chest. Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and inhaled the familiar scent of his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry babe," Luke said. "I love you so much."

Ashton pulled his face away from Luke's chest and looked into his eyes instead and grinned. "I love you too." The couple shared a short, sweet kiss and then followed their friends out of the cafe.

~

The sun was setting and Luke and Ashton were just relaxing together in Luke's dorm. Nick had gone out to meet up with some old friends and Dillon wanted to sleep early. So Ashton couldn't have thought of a better way to spend his evening then with the love of his life.

"I miss our cuddles," Luke said with his eyes half closed. They were currently tangled together on Luke's bed. Luke's long arms engulfed Ashton while the shorter boy squeezed Luke's waist. Ashton's head was against Luke's chest while the blonde's head was able to rest on top of Ashton's.

"Me too," Ashton mumbled. The whole atmosphere and the dim room was making him sleepy. It was peaceful just laying here together, barely any words being spoken.

"So our ten month anniversary is coming up," Luke said. Ashton hummed, eyes shut at this point. "You just wait babe. I'm gonna spoil you."

"Luke," Ashton rolled his eyes but laughed anyways.

"What?" Luke said with a smile. "Am I not allowed to spoil my princess on such a special day?"

"Don't call me your princess," Ashton joked making Luke pout.

"But you are my princess," he said. 

"That makes me sound like a girl," said Ashton. "Or like some weird kinky shit."

"And the problem is?" Luke teased. Ashton hit him on the chest.

"Luke!"

"I'm joking Ash," said the blonde. Ashton rolled his eyes fondly and then closed them again. "But seriously," Luke continued. "I want you to feel special. I love you more than anything."

"I know Luke," Ashton said. "And I love you too. But I always feel special when I'm with you. You always make me feel special. And you're the only one who can." Luke held Ashton even tighter, if possible, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"You deserve to feel special even when I'm not around, because you are. I know I've said it a million times but you truly are amazing. You're so strong Ashy, and I don't know how I would get through life without you." Ashton had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face as he listened to his boyfriend's smooth voice say these incredible things.

"Thank you," Ashton said. 

Luke didn't need to ask what for. Ashton didn't need to elaborate. They both knew. They could speak to each other without words. Both knew that thank you went beyond this tiny moment. They knew that thank you held a deeper meaning in their relationship, and would for the rest of their lives. Luke knew what Ashton was thanking him for, and Ashton knew Luke is saying it back. Just through the gentle rub on his back, the kisses to his head, and the way their bodies fit together like two missing puzzle pieces. They both knew that thank you was their way of saying "I wouldn't be able to go on without you."


	25. Second Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wanna see what Nick and Dillon look like you can copy and paste these links into your browser:  
> Nick~ https://41.media.tumblr.com/bce1d28237467df91b0f7c34303e5a88/tumblr_mrn0pxjo4k1s2ne5oo1_500.jpg  
> Dillon~  
> http://static.tumblr.com/jzpoejf/1x4m90j2w/tumblr_lvlz6lyw2d1r7swqbo1_400_large.png (minus the nose piercing)
> 
> Also there's smut in this chapter but I tell you when it starts and ends. Enjoy! :)

The first day of classes took a toll on the boys. It was scary going into college. Luke was the confident bastard he is though while Ashton felt like it was the first day of high school again. He just stayed in the back of the crowd with his head down.

Luckily Ashton and Luke's classes were both in the morning so they could have the afternoon off. Michael and Calum's classes were spread out. They were all able to have lunch together.

"How's your guys' classes going?" Luke asked Michael and Calum. Michael mumbled a fine with his slice of pizza shoved in his mouth. 

"It's been ok," said Cal. "Just one of my teachers is a total pervert."

"Tell him you have an extremely hot boyfriend who's not afraid to shove his balls up his ass," Michael said with his arms crossed. Luke and Ashton burst out laughing while Calum hit Michael on the chest.

"To girls you idiot!" he said.

"Oh," Michael said and soon enough all four of them were cracking up, causing heads to turn.

"Luke!" The blonde turned to see his roommate walking up to their table.

"Oh hey Nick," Luke said. 

"Hey guys." They all said hi back. "So theres a party tonight at one of the fraternities. You guys wanna go?"

"A frat party?" Michael said cautiously and Nick nodded.

"It'll be fun though. Come on! Parties are a part of the college life!" The four friends looked between each other for a second, silently making their decision.

"Why not?" Luke asked. A grin broke out on Nick's face.

"Great!" The dirty blonde said. "I'll see you tonight. Luke, I'll text you the details." After saying goodbye, Nick ran off with a couple other guys following behind him.

"Our first college party!" Mikey said excitedly. He couldn't stop bouncing in his seat. "Cal and I are gonna dance all night!" Next to him Calum was rolling his eyes fondly.

Luke laughed then turned to his boyfriend. "You excited baby?" he asked. But Ashton's expression turned his smile upside down. "Why are you frowning?" Luke rested a hand on Ashton's thigh.

"I don't know," Ashton said quietly. "It's just, last time we went to a college party it didn't end well. I don't want something to happen again."

Luke gave Ashton a sad look and pulled the small boy into his arms. "Nothing will happen sunshine," he whispered into Ashton's hair. "I won't let it. Having you upset with me was the worst thing that's ever happened and I don't want to go through it again. I'll be by your side the whole night."

Ashton smiled and kissed Luke. "Thanks Lukey," he said. "Can't wait!"

~

This party was even crazier than the one in New York. As the boys walked up to the front door, they could already hear the music blasting. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol filled their sinuses making them cringe. But they knew this was part of the college experience. 

Couples were making out on the front lawn along with a shirtless dude humping a tree. As Luke entered the house, a guy in nothing but a speedo squeezed past him with a beer in his hand.

"This is craz-"

"This is fucking awesome!" Michael interrupted Ashton. Then he wasted no time in pulling Calum to the dance floor. Luke and Ashton cringed when they saw Michael immediately suck the life out of Calum and grind on him.

"How are you?" Luke shouted over the music. Ashton looked frazzled and anytime someone would walk past him, he'd shrink even more into Luke's side.

"Uh I'm fine," he said shakily. "There's just a lot going on." Luke pressed a kiss to Ashton's lips and grabbed his hand.

"Stick with me babe!" he yelled. "Let's go have some fun!"

~

Luke tried to stay as sober as he could. He'd only had one beer, Ashton only drinking half of one. They had lost Michael and Calum earlier. The last place they'd seen the couple was when they were drunk and tripping up the stairs and Ashton and Luke did not want to know what was going on up there.

Even though Luke had only had one bottle, he already felt a buzz. The deafening music combined with the hot, sweaty bodies dancing sent an adrenaline rush through his veins. This was college!

Ashton was busy talking to some girl when Luke found him. The taller of the two had another beer in his hand, so things were a little fuzzy.

"Ashy!" Luke slurred. Ashton giggled as his only slightly sober boyfriend latched onto him like a koala. The girl left them after sending the lovers a weird look, but neither of them were complaining. 

Luke had one hand fisted in Ashton's shirt while the other was slowly moving downwards.

(*SMUT*)

"Woah Lukey what are you doing?" Ashton said flustered. He looked around to make sure no one noticed but everyone else was too engrossed in their own make out sessions or dancing.

"Mmm your so sexy Ash," Luke growled into Ashton's ear. Then the blonde attached his lips to Ashton's neck resulting in a moan from the dirty blonde.

"L-Luke!" he stuttered. "What are you d-doing?" At this point, Luke was palming Ashton through his jeans. Ashton was rapidly growing hard and Luke noticed with a smirk.

Luke didn't answer Ashton but continued to suck love bites into his neck. He slowly walked forward causing Ashton to step back until his back was pressed against the wall.

"We're in the corner and everyone's drunk," Luke said against Ashton's collar bones. "No one will notice."

He sneakily slipped one hand into Ashton's pants and wrapped it around his length. Ashton had to bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut to keep from screaming in pleasure. The shorter boy wrapped his arms around Luke's shoulders and pulled the blonde even closer.

Luke started pumping Ashton up and down while moving his lips up Ashton's jaw. Ashton's lips were bitten raw and he was sweating. 

"L-Luke," Ashton managed to get out. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head. Luke never faltered his movements and continued to stroke Ashton's dick.

"Yes baby," Luke said in a low voice that went straight to Ashton's groin.

"L-let's continue this...u-upstairs," Ashton managed to stutter. Luke pulled his hand out and smirked, looking Ashton straight in the eye.

"What are we waiting for?" he said. Luke grabbed Ashton's face and pressed a heated kiss to his lips before pulling him up the stairs.

Luke was sobering up, since he had been too distracted giving Ashton a handjob to drink anymore. Ashton was alert however and shaking with anticipation. It had been forever since they had done anything. After the blowjob after prom, they'd maybe only done something like this once or twice. Ashton and Luke were both craving this.

Luke managed to find an unoccupied bedroom and shoved Ashton into it. After he locked the door, Luke pushed Ashton down onto the bed and wasted no time in straddling him and reattaching their lips.

Ashton's hands went down to the hem of Luke's shirt. "Off," he mumbled between kisses. Luke happily obliged and pulled the tank over his head.

"Now it's your turn," Luke said, pulling Ashton's shirt off. After both boys were half-naked, they resumed their heavy snogging.

Ashton was sober, yet drunk on all things Luke. Their kisses were hungry and full of tongue and teeth clashing. But there were those moments in between where they'd slow it down and only kiss with love. 

Luke's hands moved down again and he popped open the button of Ashton's jeans. With great difficulty, Ashton managed to shimmy out of them. They went through the same hassle in getting Luke's off too.

Luke completely laid on top of Ashton, both boys in just their underwear. He shoved his tongue into Ashton's mouth. The only sound in the room was moans and grunts coming from both teens. The feeling of Luke's sweaty torso rubbing against his own sent Ashton into a feeling of bliss as he tugged onto Luke's blonde locks.

"These," Luke said while tugging on Ashton's briefs, "need to go." He smirked and started trailing kisses down Ashton's torso. Ashton moaned and threw back his head at the feeling.

Luke made it to Ashton's underwear and he stopped. He looked up at Ashton through his long eyelashes and sent him a smirk. Ashton almost lost it right there. 

"Stop being a fucking tease," Ashton said out of breath. Luke winked and started to pull down the garment and Ashton's hard-on finally sprung free. Luke didn't hesitate before continuing where he left off and wrapped his hand around the length. Ashton groaned loudly, desperately wanting more.

"More," he moaned out with his eyes shut. Luke knew exactly what to do. He licked a long strip on the underside of Ashton's dick and the hazel-eyed boy had to bite back a scream. 

Luke slowly went down on Ashton. He remembered to relax his throat and breath through his nostrils and Ashton thanked the Lord for Luke's gag reflex. Luke sucked on Ashton hard and his hand pumped the places he couldn't reach. He started bobbing his head up and down, making sure to lick the head every once in a while.

"Ugh Luke!" Ashton said. "Feels so good." He ran his fingers through Luke's soft hair and slightly tugged on it. The feeling caused a low moan from Luke and the vibrations made Ashton finally release.

Luke swallowed it all and continued to pump Ashton through his orgasm. Ashton gripped the sheets next to him and arched his back as he came. Once he was done Luke came off with a loud pop and licked his lips.

(*END OF SMUT*)

"That was incredible," Ashton breathed out. His body was covered in glistening sweat and he was breathing deeply. Luke smiled and leaned forward to capture Ashton's lips in a sweet kiss. 

"Ew," Ashton said and scrunched up his face after Luke sat back up.

"What?" Luke asked with furrowed eyebrows. His voice was hoarse and scratchy, yet incredibly sexy.

"You taste like me," Ashton said with a grimace. The blonde laughed and Ashton soon joined in.

"Only you babe," Luke said. "Only you would make me laugh after sex." Ashton giggled and pulled Luke down on top of him.

"You love it though," he said with a giggle. Ashton pressed their foreheads together and wrapped his arms around Luke. Luke hugged Ashton back and kissed his forehead.

"You're right," Luke said. "I love you."

~

After Ashton returned the favor and the two cleaned up, they walked back downstairs to see the party still in full swing.

"How bout we head back?" Ashton shouted and intertwined their fingers. Luke nodded and the two started walking towards the exit.

"Michael and Calum can get to the dorm on their own," Luke said. Together they left their first (well, technically second) college party with big smiles on their faces.

"Tonight was amazing!" Ashton said. It was peaceful under the bright moonlight. Luke swung their hands between them and just enjoyed Ashton's company.

"It really was," he said fondly. Ashton scooted closer to Luke and kissed him on the cheek. "Much better than our last experience."

"You got that right," Ashton said with a breathy laugh. They continued to walk in comfortable silence.

In the distance, Ashton spots a dark figure on the other side of the street. It was hard to see who it was but Ashton tensed up. But then a flash of moonlight shined on the stranger's face and Ashton sighed in relief.

"Dillon?!" he said with a smile. His roommate perked up and looked at the two.

"Hey Ashton! Hey Luke!" he yelled back. Dillon started to walk towards them.

But a set of headlights appeared out of nowhere. A car was racing down the street at an incredible speed, and aiming straight towards Dillon.

"Dillon!" Luke and Ashton shrieked in unison.

The black-haired boy froze in fear and stared into the oncoming headlights. Luke dropped Ashton's hand and started running into the street.

"Luke!" Ashton screamed in fear.

Luke didn't stop though. The car wasn't stopping either.


	26. All So Sudden

"Luke!" Ashton screamed in fear. But his boyfriend didn't listen and instead shoved Dillon out of the way.

The car stopped suddenly as soon as it made contact with Luke's body.

Ashton screamed. Dillon screamed. And other people were appearing out of nowhere.

The dirty blonde wasted no time in running to his unmoving lover laying on the concrete. 

"Oh my god," Ashton choked out. One of Luke's legs was twisted unnaturally. He wasn't moving and blood covered his face, seeping out of a big gash on his forehead. Ashton's tears poured out of him faster and harder than they'd ever done. "Please wake up! Please!"

Dillon limped over to Ashton with tears in his eyes also. "Ashton I'm so sorry," he said. "This is all my fault." Ashton didn't reply, didn't even look at the boy.

"Call an ambulance!" he screamed at the crowd. "Please somebody!"

"I'll do it!" one person shouted. Ashton felt like he could barely breathe. He gently lifted up Luke's head and cradled it in his lap. Then Ashton let out a strangled cry while stroking the side of the unconscious boy's face.

"Wake up Lukey please," he whispered then sniffled.

"Ashton!" Two familiar voices called out but Ashton didn't turn to them. Michael and Calum approached him both out of breath.

"Someone said an accident had happened down here so we ran as fast as we could," Michael said.

"Oh my god Luke," Calum said. He and Michael knelt down next to Dillon on the road. Soon all four of them were crying at the sight of the blood.

"Someone help him!" Ashton cried. The sound of a siren was heard in the distance and he sucked in a breath.

Three paramedics hopped out from the back. One was pushing a gurney while the others came towards Luke.

"We're gonna need you to step back," one of them said. Calum, Michael and Dillon obeyed but Ashton remained where he was on the ground. "Excuse me but we really need you to move."

"C'mon Ash get up," Michael said going towards him.

"No!" Ashton screamed taking the blue-haired boy by surprise. "I can't leave him."

"We can go to the hospital Ashton but they need to get him there to save him!" Calum said. Ashton knew his friend was right so he gently stood up shaking.

Immediately Calum took the sobbing boy into his arms. Ashton cried even harder into Calum's chest as he saw the paramedics moving Luke's body onto the gurney.

"He'll be ok," Michael said reassuringly but Ashton knew he was only saying it to comfort him.

~

"Who's here for Lucas Hemmings?" 

Ashton, Michael, Calum, Dillon and Nick (who decided to tag along) all stood up when the nurse entered the waiting area.

"Is he okay?" Ashton asks frantically. She gave him a sad smile.

"He has a couple crushed ribs and his leg was hurt pretty badly. The gash on his head should heal with some stitches but for the other things he'll need to have an emergency surgery."

Ashton closed his eyes and nodded. "He'll be okay though, right?" he asked with a voice crack. Michael came up next to him and rested a hand on his back soothingly.

"If the surgery goes well," the nurse said, "he should be. It will take a couple months for him to completely heal though. He'll have to be in a cast and a brace, go through physical therapy, and take different medicines." She checked something on her clipboard.

"Thank you," Calum said with a small smile. The nurse nodded and started to leave.

"Wait!" Ashton shouted and she turned around. "When can I see him?"

"He's heading into surgery now," she said. "I suggest you come back tomorrow when he's fully rested and awake."

"Tomorrow?!" Ashton asked his friends after the nurse left. "They expect me to wait until tomorrow?!" His breaths started to become deeper and faster.

"Ash calm down," Michael said. "He needs his rest. Everything's going to be ok!" Ashton nodded and closed his eyes to calm down.

Calum and Nick came up and joined in the group hug. Dillon stood awkwardly off to the side though.

"What's wrong Dillon?" Nick asked as he walked over to the black-haired boy. Dillon wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the floor. Michael, Calum and Ashton didn't pay attention to the two boys.

"This is all my fault," Dillon whispered. Nick gave him a sad smile and hugged the smaller boy which took Dillon by surprise.

"Luke saved you," he said. "It's not your fault and Luke wouldn't think it's your fault either. It's the asshole who was driving the car."

"Ashton hasn't even looked at me once though!" Dillon sobbed into Nick's chest. Nick rubbed Dillon's back comfortingly. 

"He's just having a hard time," said Nick. "He needs some time to calm down. He isn't mad at you."

"It sure feels like it though," Dillon said.

"Hey guys!" Calum shouted. "Hate to break up your little hug but we're gonna get going since its late." Nick nodded and looked down at Dillon who was still looking at the floor.

"Hey," Nick said. Dillon made eye contact with him and Nick smiled. "There we go. You should keep your head up more often."

The compliment made Dillon's insides rumble. His face started to heat up and he tried to hide the blush but Nick saw it anyways.

~

"We're here to see Luke Hemmings," Ashton said nervously as they all entered the hospital the next day. The lady behind the desk held up her finger and checked something on the computer. Ashton's heart was beating so fast and he couldn't keep still.

"Mr. Hemmings is recovering from surgery right now so only family," the nurse said seriously.

"Can I go in? I'm his boyfriend," Ashton said. "None of us are really related to him but please let me see him." She thought about it for a second. 

"Fine," the lady said. "But only you. Room 216." Ashton thanked her and started to walk to Luke's room.

He stopped outside of the room and placed one hand on the doorknob, inhaling deeply. Then he slowly opened it.

Ashton saw his boyfriend laying on the hospital bed. His leg was covered in bandages and a cast and one of his arms was in a sling. There was a bandage on his head where he got his stitches. Luke was awake and looked to the door, wincing. Once he caught sight of Ashton, a huge smile came over the blonde's face and he started to move.

"No Luke," Ashton said calmly and he ran to Luke's bedside. "Don't move. I'm here now baby." Tears were forming in Ashton's eyes. He stroked the side of Luke's face and intertwined his fingers with Luke's unhurt hand.

"What happened Ashy?" Luke asked. His voice sounded so broken and sad it broke Ashton's heart.

"You were in an accident sweetie," Ashton said as he continued to caress Luke. "But you'll be ok. You went through surgery and they're doing their best to fix you." Luke squeezed his eyes shut and Ashton saw one single tear roll down the blonde's face. He wiped it away.

"Will I ever be the same?" Luke asked in a whisper. Ashton's tears started and he kissed Luke's hand.

"Of course you will be baby," said Ashton. "It will take some time to recover but you'll be ok. And I'll be by your side every step of the way." 

Luke gave him a watery smile and squeezed his hand. Ashton smiled back and leaned over him to press a light kiss to his lips.

"Thank you," Luke said quietly. "This just sucks cause our anniversary's coming up."

"Oh shush," said Ashton. "I care more about your health and safety. We can celebrate when your healed. But Lukey you saved Dillon. You are a hero."

"Can I see him?" Luke asked. Ashton hesitated before answering.

"They only let me in here for now but eventually you'll be able to," said Ashton. Luke nodded.

"Ok," he said. 

The door opened and the doctor entered the room.

"Oh hello," he said not expecting Ashton. "And you are?"

"Ashton. I'm Luke's boyfriend," he said then turned back to Luke.

"I'm Doctor Hartwell. Luke here is responding well to the treatment. With the way he is I'm guessing he'll be able to get out in about," the doctor stopped to look at something on his clipboard. "A week."

"What about school?" Luke asked. It was still close to the beginning of his freshman year and college was already hard. 

"We'll get in contact with your professors. You may have to do some work in here but don't worry, we'll figure it out for you." The man gave him a smile. 

"Thank you Doctor Hartwell," Ashton said.

"No need," Doctor Hartwell said. "Now unfortunately, I'm going to need to ask you to leave. Luke needs his rest."

Ashton squeezed Luke's hand but nodded. He gave Luke a small smile and leaned down to kiss him on the head.

"I'll see you later Lukey," Ashton said and Luke smiled back.

"Bye baby."

~

Michael and Calum could see how much this was impacting Ashton. For the past couple days he'd been sulking around and visiting Luke at the hospital. They felt bad for their friend. Ashton was always so smiley and happy when Luke was around.

They were currently sitting in the college cafeteria. Ashton was just staring at his salad and pushing it around with his fork. His head was resting in his hand. Michael and Calum shared a sad look.

"How bout we go to the beach?" Calum asked hoping to break the silence.

"That sounds fun," Mikey chimed in. "Let's do it Ash!"

Ashton sighed and looked at his friends. "You guys go ahead," Ashton said. "I'm going to go visit Luke."

"Ashton you know he'll be ok right?" Michael said.

"Yeah," Calum agreed. "The doctor said he'll be out in two days."

"I know," Ashton said.

The empty chair at their table was suddenly pulled back and Nick sat down. He looked like he was freaking out. His leg was bouncing up and down and he was wringing his hands together.

"What's wrong Nick?" Michael asked confused. The dirty blonde looked up and around at his friends before taking a deep breath.

"I know things are hard and all with Luke in the hospital," Nick said. "But I need your guys' help. I'm freaking out!"

"Woah calm down mate," Calum said. "Tell us what's going on."

Nick closed his eyes and inhaled before opening them again. "I think..." he paused. "I think I'm having a sexuality crisis."


	27. We'll Be Okay

"Are you serious?" Ashton asked shocked. Nick was the last person he expected to hear that from.

Nick bit his lip and nodded. Calum, Michael and Ashton looked at each other surprised before they jumped up and hugged their friend.

"We're here to help you through this Nick," Calum said and clapped the boy on his back. "We all have been through the same thing." Michael and Ashton nodded.

"So tell us what's going through your head," said Mikey. "What's caused you to question things?"

"You guys won't make fun of me right?" Nick said with furrowed eyebrows and his hands went up to absentmindedly fiddle with his beanie.

"Nick," Ashton said seriously and rested a hand on Nick's arm. "You should know we're the last people to make fun of you for something like this."

"Ok well," started Nick. He took a deep breath. "I don't know I've just been attracted to someone recently I guess. A boy. And I didn't know what to think of it at first, maybe just protectiveness or brotherly love. But I just feel my insides flutter when I'm near him and he's so cute and I just want to cuddle him all the time and kiss him and ugh!"

Nick leaned back and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Guys I think I like Dillon." 

"Wait what?!" Ashton exclaimed. "Dillon, as in, my roomie Dillon?" Nick nodded with his gaze to the table.

"Nick that's great!" Ashton said.

"Really?" Nick said. 

"Of course mate!" Calum said. Nick visibly relaxed and a big smile came over his face.

"So how do you feel towards girls still? Cause Dillon's bi. You may be too," said Ashton.

"Wait. Dillon's bisexual?" Nick asked. A grin was starting to make its way to his face and Ashton laughed.

"You're in luck my friend!"

"That's awesome," said Nick. "Well, I don't know. After Dillon's come into my life, I don't look at girls the same. I'm not interested in going with my mates to a party and hooking up with random girls. I would rather have a boyfriend to be honest than a girlfriend."

"I'm glad you're so comfortable with this," said Michael. "Most people freak out or don't want to believe it. Some refuse to."

"I know what my heart feels," Nick said. "Plus I'm not that afraid after seeing you guys and how you're treated around here and with each other. My family will accept me 100% I know for a fact."

The three friends got up and tackled Nick in a group hug making the dirty blonde laugh and groan at the weight.

"We're so happy for you!" Calum exclaimed.

"We can go on triple dates now," said Michael.

Nick held up a his hands and they all took their seats again. "Wait guys you're forgetting something very important," Nick said. "I don't even know if he feels anything towards me! I know I'm not the closest to him but I want to become closer you know?"

"I know how you feel Nick," said Ashton. "With Luke..." He trailed off thinking about his boyfriend. Luke was in the hospital. Luke got in an accident. It hit Ashton again like a ton of bricks and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Woah Ash you okay?" Michael asked once he saw his friend's breaths get deeper and faster. Ashton rapidly shook his head and he was suddenly hyperventilating. Luke could never be the same. Millions of thoughts ran through his head.

What if Luke's leg got infected? Then what if he could never walk again? What if he got in another accident that opened up his wounds again and was worse? What if he would be mad at Ashton or Dillon? What if something went wrong with his recovery?

"Ashton take deep breaths," Calum said. He had gotten out of his chair and knelt right in front of Ashton. He took the shorter boy's hands in his own. "I need you to calm down. It's going to be okay Ash." Sweat was dripping down Ashton's forehead.

"I think he's having a panic attack!" Nick exclaimed. 

"What do we do?!" Michael nearly shouted. "He isn't calming down!"

It was like Ashton could hear them but he was underwater and it all ended up muffled. Images of Luke's accident flashed in his brain. The memory of Luke's bloody body laying on the pavement, the paramedics taking him away, the headlights of the car.

"Hey Ashton," Calum had gotten closer to his ear and was speaking softly. "Hey buddy it's ok." He hugged Ashton and ran a comforting hand up and down his arm. "Luke's ok. He'll be better before you know it and his recovery's going great. He loves you and we love you too. Just take deep breaths Ashy it's ok." 

That seemed to work and Ashton had come back to reality. He inhaled shaky deep breaths and gripped Calum's hands.

"There you go," Cal said with a smile. "Good job. Just deep breaths." Ashton let Calum calm him down until he was breathing normally again.

"I'm so sorry guys," said Ashton quietly. "I'm sorry Nick."

"Hey mate don't be," Nick said. He got up too and gave Ashton a hug. "I know it's hard with Luke. But like Calum said, he's getting better. Don't worry about my problems. I care much more about your mental state."

"Thanks," Ashton breathed out. Michael gave him a hug too and smiled at Calum.

"You have a gift babe," he said. Calum leaned into Michael's embrace then turned to Ashton.

"Thanks Cal," said Ashton. 

"It's no problem Ashton," Calum said. "How bout we go visit Luke? Will that make you feel better?" Ashton gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Great," said Calum as he helped Ashton stand up. He wrapped an arm around the frail boy's shoulders and hugged him close. "Let's go!"

~

While Calum, Michael and Ashton went to visit Luke, Nick stayed behind and walked up the stairs to his dorm. He was still dealing with the confusing thoughts running through his head. He was pretty sure he was gay. 

Now that he thinks about it, he was never as interested in having a girlfriend as his mates. He had only ever had one and it lasted for only two months. But Nick wanted to have a long-term relationship with Dillon.

He scoffed to himself at his thoughts. He didn't even know if the black-haired boy felt anything back.

Nick stopped outside his dorm room and took out his key. He unlocked the door and opened it but stopped when he heard a crash and someone say "Shit!" It had come from Ashton and Dillon's room so Nick figured it was the boy who had been the in his mind all day.

He hesitated but walked over to the door anyways. Nick raised a hand and lightly knocked on the door. 

"Dillon?" he called out. "It's Nick. You ok?" There was rustling inside the room.

"I'm fine," Dillon said but it came out choked and strangled and it sent a wave of worry through Nick's mind.

"Please open up!" Nick said. Suddenly he heard sobs. "Dillon please!" But the black-haired boy didn't budge.

So Nick took two strides back before aiming his body towards the door. He ran at it and pushed with all his might. Nick stumbled through the room once the door bolted open. He quickly closed it behind him.

Nick gasped at the sight. Dillon was sitting on the floor with a blade to his wrist. He hadn't made any cuts yet but Nick wasted no time in running to the crying boy and taking the blade out of his wrist.

"Nick please," Dillon cried out. "Go away!" Nick didn't leave but instead sat down next to Dillon and held him close. Dillon didn't even try to get away, he melted into the embrace and cried into Nick's chest.

"Why Dillon?" said Nick softly. "Talk to me."

"No, you'll think I'm messed up like everybody else," Dillon said with a sniffle. Nick frowned and stroked Dillon's black hair.

"No I won't," he said seriously. "I'm here for you and I always will be. I know we may not be the closest but I want to get closer." Little did Dillon know Nick's meaning of getting closer went deeper than friendship.

Dillon sniffled and looked up at Nick with watery eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt he could trust Nick. Dillon felt drawn to him and his blue eyes and kind personality.

"Ashton hates me," Dillon cried. "Luke probably hates me too. And I wouldn't be surprised if Michael and Calum did as well!"

"How could you think that?" Nick said. He cradled Dillon's face with one hand. "Nobody hates you Dillon. Luke pushed you out of the way to save you. He just cares about your safety. And Michael and Calum don't blame you for any of this. And Ashton is worried about Luke but he knows he'll get better. Plus he cares about your safety too."

"Do..." Dillon trailed off before finishing his sentence. He didn't dare look into Nick's eyes. "Do y-you hate m-me?"

Nick gave him a small smile and hugged him. "Of course not Dillon," Nick said. "I'm glad your safe. But please, come to me if you ever have an urge because I will always be here for you. Never result to hurting yourself because you're too beautiful to me."

"I'm what?"

Nick's face turned red once he realized what he had said and Dillon's started to turn a matching color.

"Uh, I just...I mean you're made in God's image. You don't deserve any of this shit. You have a lot of people who love you."

Dillon gave Nick a watery smile which caused the dirty blonde's grin to widen.

"Thank you so much Nick," Dillon said. "Seriously, I would be on this floor with-"

"Shh," Nick shushed Dillon and only hugged him again. "Just relax. Don't think about anything else. You're safe now Dillon." Dillon smiled and snuggled up into Nick's side, his eyelids slowly closing.

~

"Hey baby," Ashton said once he visited Luke the next day. Luke was reading a magazine and at the sound of his boyfriends voice looked up. A big smile came to his face which Ashton returned.

"Good morning gorgeous," Luke said and Ashton giggled. He walked over to Luke's bedside and sat down in the chair next to him. Luke pouted at him which caused the hazel eyed boy's eyebrows to furrow.

"What?" Ashton asked. Luke pointed to his lips with a duck face.

"Good morning kiss?" Luke asked. Ashton rolled his eyes at how adorable and ridiculous his boyfriend was.

Ashton leaned over Luke and pressed their lips together. He started to pull away but Luke held Ashton's head down with his good hand and started to part his lips with his tongue. Ashton melted into the heated kiss but snapped out of it when Luke moaned.

"Bad boy," Ashton said teasingly. "We have to hold that off until you're all better." Luke stared at his boyfriend in shock and frowned.

"You're seriously going to make me wait that long?" he asked.

"Hey it'll be hard for me too but I care more about your health than my hormones," Ashton said with a laugh. Luke shrugged, knowing Ashton was right.

The door opened and Doctor Hartwell walked in.

"Well hello Ashton," he said and Ashton greeted him back. "How are you feeling Luke?"

"A lot better doc," Luke said. Ashton intertwined their fingers together and smiled at his boyfriend. "When am I getting out of here?"

"Well you're making great recovery time," the doctor said. "I'd say in about two days." Luke nodded. It was a little far away, but he knew they could do it. "You'll have to be in a cast on crutches for a while, then move to a brace. And if you have any troubles with the crutches, please use a wheelchair because I don't want you to put any strain on your muscles." Luke nodded in understanding.

"How bout my arm?" he asked. His left arm was still in a sling.

"That's a mild injury. With some medicine that should heal within a month," Doctor Hartwell said. 

Luke's stitches were starting to dissolve and the blonde knew he would most likely have a small scar on his head.

"So to summarize all that," the doctor said. "You're head will be fine, your arm will heal. After you're in the cast for a while, you'll go into physical therapy for a little bit just to warm back up the muscles in your leg."

"Thank you doctor," Ashton said with a genuine smile. Luke squeezed his hand and smiled too. The doctor left with a smile and a nod.

"You'll be ok baby," Ashton said quietly but Luke could tell he was saying more to himself.

"Hey Ash," Luke said. "It's going to be ok. I'm healing and nothing's wrong. I love you ok. You don't need to worry beautiful." Ashton gave Luke a small smile and kissed him again.

"Thanks Lukey," he said. "Now I have to get to class. I'll be back this afternoon as soon as I get out ok." 

Luke laughed. "Okay Ashton. Now go." Ashton giggled and after one last kiss, left the hospital room.


	28. Going Strong

Ashton laughed as a grape hit Luke straight in the eye. They were currently sitting on the grass in the main quad. Students were everywhere hanging out and the sun felt nice. Luke had gotten out of the hospital earlier that day and he just wanted to relax.

Ashton decided to pack a picnic and help his boyfriend who's in a wheelchair to the courtyard. Luke happily agreed, content in spending his first moments out of the hospital with the love of his life.

"Oh come on. How'd you not get that?" Ashton said. They were throwing grapes at each other and trying to catch them in their mouths. Luke was failing miserably.

"You threw it straight at my eye you jerk," said Luke with a laugh and Ashton joined in. They're laughter died down and soon they were just staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Luke said. "I hope you never forget that." Ashton blushed and ducked his head.

"I know Lukey," he said and he absentmindedly played with the tassels of Luke's hoodie. "I love you too." Luke smiled and leaned in, planting a passionate kiss to Ashton's lips.

"So what have I missed?" Luke asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"A lot actually," Ashton said. "Turns out Nick has feelings for Dillon." 

Luke almost choked on his sandwich and his eyes went wide. Ashton sent him a worried look and patted his back. "What?!" Luke exclaimed. "You mean my roommate Nick? The ladies man? The definition of a straight stereotype? He has feelings for a guy? Feelings for your roommate?"

"Yep," Ashton said. He was still shocked himself but happy for Nick. He hoped Dillon felt something back because he would hate to see Nick hurt.

"Oh wow," Luke said and he let out a sigh. "That's some pretty big news."

"Michael and Calum have been idiots like always." Ashton giggled. Luke rolled his eyes because he expected that.

"Um, how's Dillon?" Luke asked sheepishly. "He doesn't blame himself does he? I don't want him to feel bad."

"I don't know honestly," Ashton said with a frown. "I've been a little distant from everyone with you being in the hospital. I hope Dillon doesn't blame himself. I don't blame him. I just was concerned for you."

Luke smiled at his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his head. "I'm alright babe. Yeah I may not be able to run or do a lot of things for a couple months but we'll get through it." Ashton smiled and took Luke's hand into his own. 

"Yeah," he said. "We'll get through it."

~

"Where's my baby?!" Luke whipped his head around at the sound of his mother walking into his dorm room.

"Hey mum," he said. He pushed the wheels so his wheelchair traveled towards her. Liz tackled Luke into a hug but immediately pulled back when she saw him wince.

"Oh my goodness Lukey," Liz said. "I am so sorry I wasn't here earlier! But when Ashton called me on the phone and told me what happened I nearly had a heart attack! Are you okay baby?"

Luke rolled his eyes fondly at the way his mom was babying him. "I'm fine," he said. "My arm should be healing soon then I can move to crutches. And when I get out of this cast in a month or so, I have to go through physical therapy. But seriously mum, I'm fine."

Liz hugged her son again, this time more carefully, and the door opened behind them.

"Oh sorry to interrupt!" It was Nick and Luke told him it was fine.

"Mum I've told you about Nick here," Luke said. "This is my roommate. Nick, this is my mother."

"Liz Hemmings," said Liz as she walked toward Nick with an outstretched hand. 

"Nick Westfield. Nice to meet you ma'am," Nick said back and shook her hand. "I'm just getting my penny board then I'm meeting up with Dillon." Luke had to hold back a smirk at the sound of that and instead just raised his eyebrow.

He had pestered it out of Nick earlier after Ashton had told him about Nick's news. Nick had blushed and told Luke everything he said to the other boys. And Luke was just as supportive as they were.

Nick rolled his eyes at Luke and grabbed his penny board. Then after saying goodbye to Liz, left the room.

"Where's Ashton?" Liz asked. At this point, Ashton felt like another son to Liz.

"Don't know," said Luke. "But I need your help mum. Today's Ashton and I's 10 month."

Liz clapped her hands together excitedly and smiled. "Oh yay!" she exclaimed. "What do you have planned?"

"Well my original plan was to take him to the beach and have a moonlight picnic near the ocean but that plan's been crushed by a car."

"Oh stop it Lucas," said Liz. "Ashton will love whatever you do."

"That's the thing," Luke said sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not sure what else to do that's not too cliche yet still romantic."

"Don't worry baby!" said Liz. "You're lucky you have such a great mum to help you figure this out."

~

"Like what the fuck do I get him Calum?" Ashton groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to be too sappy or cliche but I don't want to get him something cheap from the dollar store."

Calum chuckled as Ashton paced back and forth down the aisle of the department store they were in. "Calm down mate we'll find something," he said. "It's Luke. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Then help me!" Ashton said desperately. Luke had texted him a couple minutes ago saying he had plans for them at 6 and it was 4:00 now and Ashton still needed to shower and get ready.

"Just get him anything music related or black," Calum said with a shrug.

"Wait," Ashton said and stopped pacing. He held up a hand and a bright smile came to his face. "I have a great idea!"

Calum didn't even get to respond before Ashton grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the store and into the rest of the mall. He wasted no time in running to the music shop, Hi Or Hey.

"So I'm guessing you are going to get him something music related?" Calum said. 

Ashton beamed at him and nodded. "Yep! But I don't know if I'll have enough."

"Well what is it you're getting him?" Calum said.

Ashton giggled and pulled Calum further into the store before stopping in front of a display and pointing at the item he wanted to get.

"You think he'll like it?" Ashton said nervously.

"Ashton are you kidding me?" Calum said. "You're lucky I'm in love with Michael or I'd be battling Luke to date you. He'll fucking love it!"

~

Ashton checked himself in the mirror one more time and kept fixing his hair. He didn't think he looked that great but it was just Luke. He knew he wouldn't be judged. 

His dirty blonde curls were wild and around his face. He needed a haircut since his hair was getting so long. Ashton wore tight black skinny jeans with a rip at one of the knees. His shoes were just black vans. His shirt was one of Luke's red and black flannels that was just a little broad on him but he thought it looked ok. 

"Where are you off to all dressed up?" Dillon asked from his bed. Ashton rubbed his hands together and smoothed down his flannel.

"Out with Luke," said Ashton. "It's our ten month anniversary."

"Oh wow congrats," said Dillon.

"Thanks mate," Ashton said with a smile. "You have any plans for tonight?"

Dillon stared down at his laptop and his face blushed Crimson red. Ashton raised his eyebrows and turned around to look at the black-haired boy.

"Uh Nick's coming over. Probably just gonna watch some movies," he said. A sly smile started to form in Ashton's face.

"You guys seem to be getting closer," Ashton said. Dillon smiled and nodded, still looking down. Ashton sat down on Dillon's bed and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Just tell him how you feel Dillon."

The boy's head shot up and his face turned even redder. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please" said Ashton with an eye roll. "It's clear you like him, no point in denying it."

"But..." Dillon looked down again and frowned. "But he's straight. And no one would ever like a guy like me."

Ashton sighed and patted Dillon's shoulder before grabbing his jacket and walking towards their door. "You never know Dillon," he said as he opened the door. "You may be surprised."

"Wait what's that supposed to mean? Ash!" Ashton didn't listen but only close the door behind him. He felt bad just closing it on Dillon but he didn't want to spill Nick's secret.

Ashton walked the couple of feet necessary to reach Luke's door and knocked twice. Luke opened it and greeted Ashton with a smile.

"Hey babe," he said. Ashton said hey back and leaned down to kiss Luke. "Kinda disappointed. I wanted to be all romantic and pick you up at your place."

Ashton laughed and rolled his eyes. "Luke I'm literally 5 feet away," he said. "But I appreciate the effort." Luke smiled and rolled out into the hallway. Ashton closed the dorm room door behind him and started walking next to his wheelchair.

They took the elevator down to the first floor and walked outside into the night time heat.

"You look amazing by the way," Luke said. Ashton blushed and stared down at his hands. Ten months and this boy still has the biggest effect on him.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself," Ashton said with a giggle and Luke joined in. They continued to just walk (well, in Luke's case, roll) in peace.

"So where exactly are we going?" Ashton asked.

"Well first, we're going go get dinner," Luke said. "And I think you'll love the place." Ashton looked at him confused but let Luke lead the way anyways. 

They decided to not take any mode of transportation to their destination with Luke being handicapped. But the couple didn't mind. They loved the outdoors and feeling the night time breeze.

"Ok we're almost there so close your eyes," Luke said.

"Luke! We're on a public sidewalk and you're in a wheelchair! I'll probably trip or something," said Ashton.

"Put your hands on the handles of my chair and let me guide you baby," Luke said with a smile that Ashton couldn't resist. He sighed and went behind Luke. Ashton gripped onto the two handles and closed his eyes. Luke started to move forward slowly and Ashton kept up.

"Okay you can open now." Ashton did as Luke said and gasped when he saw the restaurant they were in front of.

"The Penguin Diner?" Ashton literally felt tears coming to his eyes.

"I got lucky there's one in Sydney. But it's where our first date was. Well it was before we got together officially but we made memories," said Luke.

"Sure did," Ashton said. He leaned down and captured Luke's mouth in a passionate kiss. "Thank you Lukey."

"I want tonight to be special. Even with me like this-" Ashton held a finger up to shush him.

"It's perfect already," he said and kissed Luke again. "Anything you do is perfect, no matter what condition you're in." Luke smiled and quickly squeezed Ashton's hand before pushing his chair to the door. Ashton opened it for him and they entered the restaurant.

"Hi there!" A happy hostess greeted them. "Welcome to Penguin Diner!"

"Table for two please," Luke said. 

"No problem! Follow me right this way." The hostess led them through the diner and to a table. She was even kind enough to pull one of the chairs away so Luke could roll right up to the table and the blonde thanked her for that.

After they were comfortable and the hostess left, Luke reached across the table to take Ashton's hand.

"How are you?" he asked. Ashton gave him a confused look, not sure why Luke would be asking him that.

"I'm fine, why?" said Ashton.

"How are you really Ash? I know things have been rough lately but I just want to make sure you're ok. I love you and I care more about you than myself right now." Ashton smiled and squeezed Luke's hand.

"I'm fine and I mean it Luke," he said genuinely. "You're ok. You're here with me and that's all that matters. I'm celebrating my ten month anniversary with the person I love and I couldn't be happier. Nothing's going to ruin tonight." Luke smiled at that answer and kissed Ashton's hand.

They looked over their menus and decided to order, Luke getting a burger while Ashton got a bowl of chili.

"So what do you have planned after this?" Ashton asked while they ate their dinner.

"It's a surprise!" Luke said. He held a hand up to his chest and gasped. "I can't believe you would think I would tell you!" Ashton rolled his eyes fondly at Luke's ridiculousness. They then continued to eat in comfortable silence.

"Remember that waitress at the one in Bayview?" Ashton said. Luke barked out a laugh at the memory and Ashton started laughing as well.

"Oh my god yes," said Luke. "She was so desperate and spilled my drink on me just so she could touch my chest and get me to take my shirt off!"

"I remember I was so jealous!" Ashton said through his laughter. "And it was before I knew you felt the same way back. And then I went to help you clean up in the background and touched your stomach and oh my goodness we were so awkward!"

Luke laughed and Ashton admired the way he would open his mouth wide and throw it back. His eyes would close and there would be adorable laugh lines in the corners. He would show off his pearly white teeth and let out a beautiful sound. Ashton loved everything about Luke.

"And then when we left and I grabbed your hand and she looked so embarrassed and uncomfortable." Luke said. Ashton giggled and nodded at the memory.

"This place really does hold memories," Ashton said while looking around.

"Sure does," said Luke. "Now let me get the check and lets get out of here. We still have more to do."

~

Luke's second part to the date wasn't anything special or out of the box, but it was absolutely perfect for the two of them. They just walked to the boardwalk and took a stroll down it, munching on ice cream.

"I couldn't ask for a better night," Ashton said. "Thank you Luke."

"Only the best for the love of my life," said Luke. Since he only had one strong arm, Ashton was carrying his ice cream. They stopped at a bench so Luke could eat it. Ashton sat down on the bench in front of his wheelchair and they listened to the sound of the waves.

"I love you," said Ashton. 

"I love you too," Luke replied. Ashton couldn't hold in his laughter though when Luke got a dab of ice cream on his nose. "What?" questioned the blonde.

"You have a little something," Ashton gestured to his nose. Luke went up to wipe it off but Ashton stopped him. "I got it." He got rid of the ice cream with a napkin and kissed Luke's nose afterwards.

"Thanks baby," said Luke and Ashton's stomach still did somersaults at the pet name. "Oh! I almost forgot." Luke reached behind him into the pocket on his wheelchair and took out a long rectangular box wrapped up.

"What's this?" Ashton asked. He threw his ice cream away in the trash can near them and took the box from Luke.

"You're present," said Luke. He blushed and fiddled with his lip ring and Ashton found it utterly adorable. "Um I hope you like it.

Ashton ripped open the wrapping paper and then opened the box. He gasped and smiled once he saw what was inside and took the present out.

"Drumsticks?" he asked. "Thank you Lukey! But I don't have a drum set." Luke held up a finger.

"And that's why I got you lessons too. I know you've been saying how you really wanted to pick it back up again since the last time you played the drums was when you were 11. So I got you some lessons too just to help warm up some old muscles."

Ashton smiled and hugged Luke. "Thank you so much," he said and kissed his boyfriend.

"You're welcome Ashy," Luke said and he tucked a stray strand of hair behind Ashton's ear.

"Now I didn't bring your present with you but you'll get it tomorrow ok?" Ashton said.

"Ok that's fine with me!" Luke said. "Wonder what it is."

"I think you'll love it," said Ashton. "Now we should probably start heading back." Luke agreed and threw away his ice cream. Then the two started the trip back to their dorms.

"Tonight was perfect," Ashton said. Luke agreed and smiled up at him.

They made it back to the dorm rooms and stopped in the hallway.

"Well thanks for being a gentleman and walking me back home," Ashton joked and they broke out into laughter.

"Anytime babe," Luke teased. Then he grabbed Ashton's hand and pulled the boy closer. "Now give me a goodnight kiss."

Ashton smiled and leaned down. He pressed his lips to Luke's and they kissed passionately. It wasn't until after a good minute they broke apart panting.

"Love you baby. Sleep well," Luke said as he rolled towards his door. Ashton stopped outside of his door and smiled at Luke fondly.

"Thank you Lukey," he said softly. "And I love you too. So damn much."


	29. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am so so so so sorry for my absence it's just been hectic! I hope you guys are still interested in this story! <3

"Close your eyes," Ashton said after he peeked his head through Luke's door. Luke was sitting on his bed, his wheelchair on the ground. He smiled and shut his eyes then Ashton walked in the dorm with Luke's present in his hand.

He walked over to the bed and set it down right in front of Luke, trying not to give it away. 

"Ok you can open," Ashton said excitedly. Luke opened his eyes and looked down. His eyes went wide once he saw what was in front of him. He ran a hand across the case.

"Ashton you got me a guitar?" He asked surprised. Ashton nodded and rubbed his hands together, not sure what Luke's opinion was yet. "This is incredible!"

Luke opened the guitar case and his jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful instrument. It looked brand new and shiny. Luke was almost afraid to touch it.

"It's beautiful," Luke said as he ran a hand across the neck of the guitar. "But you shouldn't have. This must have cost you a lot Ash-"

Ashton silenced Luke with his lips and only parted when he was sure Luke wouldn't continue. "Don't worry about it," he said. "It wasn't too much and I wanted to get it for you because I love you." Luke smiled and pecked Ashton's lips again.

"Thank you babe," he said. Ashton smiled and said your welcome then climbed onto the bed with Luke.

"Play something for me," Ashton said. Luke looked shocked at first and picked up the instrument in his hands.

"I don't know," said Luke shyly. "It's been a long time."

"I don't care," Ashton said as he rested a hand on top of Luke's. "Whatever you play will be beautiful."

Luke took a deep breath before starting to pluck the strings. He soon got the hang of it again and started playing a simple yet flawless melody. Ashton smiled in awe at how effortless his boyfriend made it seem.

Luke stopped strumming and looked at Ashton for his reaction. The shorter boy just smiled again and pecked Luke on the cheek.

"It was beautiful Lukey," said Ashton, causing Luke to blush.

"Thanks," he said. Ashton kissed him again, this time on the lips, then stood up.

"Time to get ready for the day!" Ashton exclaimed. Luke groaned and slumped back on his pillow.

"Can't we just have a lazy day? It's the weekend!" Ashton rolled his eyes.

"That's exactly why we need to get out Lukey," he said. "During the week we're busy with classes so now's the perfect time to have fun."

"Can we go to a club?" Luke asked hopefully. He's always wanted to go to one. He can just imagine it now, him and Ashton grinding on the dance floor to deafening music and making out in the corner.

"You've seemed to forgotten something baby," Ashton said. Luke looked at him confused but followed Ashton's gaze to his leg.

"Oh," he said sadly. A frown came across Luke's face. He hated being crippled and unable to do anything. Ashton must've noticed his boyfriend's mood because he sat down and pulled Luke into his arms.

"You're getting better, that's all that matters," Ashton said and kissed Luke's head. Luke sighed and nodded knowing Ashton was right. "So club is ruled out, how bout a movie? Then maybe afterwards we can go meet up with the boys for pizza or something." Luke sat up and smiled.

"That sounds great," he said. Ashton smiled and stood up. He walked over to Luke's messy pile of clothes and pulled out his black skinny jeans and a Blink 182 shirt. He threw the clothes at Luke. 

"Now get dressed, I'll be in my room," Ashton said heading towards the door. 

"Why? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before," Luke said with a smirk. Ashton playfully rolled his eyes. 

"Now's not the time Luke," Ashton said.

Luke started to peel of his t-shirt and Ashton gulped at the sight of the blonde's tone chest. It's been awhile. Luke had a mischievous grin on his face, knowing exactly how he was effecting Ashton.

"I'm going to need your help with the pants though," he said innocently. But Ashton knew that sentence held no innocence at all. 

"You bastard," said Ashton before walking over to his boyfriend and dropping to his knees.

~

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ashton asked for the umpteenth time. Luke groaned and nodded again. He had decided to ditch the wheelchair and use crutches today since his arm was feeling better. "Are you posi-"

"Ashton for fucks sake I'm fine!" Luke said annoyed. He appreciated Ashton's caution but he didn't need to be checked on every second. Ashton shut his mouth and stared down at the ground as they continued the walk to the cinema. Luke immediately regretted the way he snapped.

"I'm sorry babe," he said. "I didn't mean to get mad. I'm feeling better so I wanted to try the crutches. They don't make me feel so incapable and weak. I know you're just watching out for me."

"It's ok Luke," Ashton said with a small smile. "I understand I'm being a little overprotective and annoying!" He let out a laugh causing Luke to smile. All Luke wanted to do was grab his boyfriends hand and swing it between them but he couldn't, and the thought made him sad.

They arrived at the theatre and got their tickets before walking into the lobby of the building. They walked over to the concessions and bought popcorn and soda then made their way to the guy who was checking their tickets.

The two boys passed a group of what looked to be 16 year old girls and they all giggled while sneaking glances at Ashton and Luke. The couple simply rolled their eyes. The girls wouldn't stop whispering about them and blushing and it really drove them crazy.

"Well if they want a show," Luke said and started to lean in. Ashton held up a hand to stop them.

"Wait Luke, they're young and don't know anything," he said. 

Luke shrugged. "So? They're teenagers, it's not like they don't know there are guys out there who like to make out with other guys." Ashton laughed at Luke's logic but didn't stop him this time once he leaned in again. It was a quick kiss but it certainly shut up the girls. But now, they had looks of awe and excitement on their faces.

"They're gay! Omg!" they heard one say not so quietly causing her friends to shush her. The girls squealed but Luke and Ashton ignored them and handed their tickets to the guy before walking towards the theatre.

They walked in and looked for empty seats. Luke started walking towards the steps but Ashton held a hand out to stop him. Luke gave him a confused look.

"The walking here part was one thing but I'm not letting you go up the stairs," Ashton said seriously. Luke huffed but he knew by looking at the steps it would be a hard climb.

"Fine," Luke said. They stayed in the middle and took two empty seats. It wasn't their ideal spot but at least it wasn't the front row. The previews started and Luke pushed up the cup holder between them and wrapped an arm around Ashton.

"Too bad we can't go sit in the back row," Luke whispered into Ashton's ear. "Then we could make out without anyone knowing." He rested his free hand on Ashton's leg.

"Luke!" Ashton whisper yelled. "We're in a public place and there are young people in here." Luke just sighed and took his hand off. He couldn't wait to get off these crutches so he could do whatever he wanted too with his very attractive boyfriend.

The movie soon started and Ashton snuggled up into Luke's side. Luke smiled and pressed a kiss to Ashton's head. He may not be able to do a lot for a while but he still had Ashton there by his side every step of the way.

~

1 Week Later

Luke was currently sitting with Michael outside at a picnic table. They were both working on projects for their classes. Luke's leg was hitched up on the bench next to him to rest it.

The sound of Michael slamming his pencil down made Luke jump and glare at his friend. The bleach blonde (he had dyed it again- they were all making bets on when he would go bald) groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

"This shit is hard," Michael whined and Luke scoffed. "Can't we take a break?"

Luke rolled his eyes and put down his pencil. "Michael isn't that due on Thursday?" Michael's face screwed into an annoyed expression at Luke's cockiness.

"Whatever," he muttered. "I just want to get back to Calum and get him in my bed."

"I do not need to hear about you and Calum's sex life!" Luke said disgusted and Michael laughed.

"Well at least I have one!" he fired back. Luke just glared at him and turned back to his work. "Wait. You guys actually haven't done it yet?"

"I'd really like to not talk about this right now," said Luke. Michael gave him a surprised grin and laughed.

"Seriously? You guys have been dating longer than us!" Michael said. Luke blushed and stared down at his papers.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to. We've just never gone further than some handjobs and blowjobs-" Michael screwed up his face in disgust but Luke kept going, "I just want Ashton to be ready. It would be his first time. Plus I'm kinda incapable of doing it now."

Michael nodded. "That's sweet you guys will be each other's firs-" he immediately cut himself off though. Luke's face fell. "Shit Luke I'm so sorry I forgot."

"It's fine Michael," he said. "I understand. That's just not a place I'd like to go back to right now. I'm sorry but I think I'm gonna just lay down." He pushed everything into his bag, put it on his back, and stood up, balancing on one leg as he grabbed his crutches. 

Luke walked away leaving Michael. He felt awful. He forgot all about Ryan and how he sexually abused Luke. And now he caused Luke to be in a bad mood all day.

~

The next day Ashton decided to just take a walk around campus alone. He closed his eyes as he felt the sun beating down on him combined with a cool breeze. 

As he looked around he began to think about everything. Everything meaning what he's been through.

It was still kind of hard for him to wrap his head around the fact his dad abused him and is now in jail. And he had met the love of his life who was there for him through it all. Ashton really wanted to end it all before Luke came into his life. He was so close to doing it, just cutting a little deeper of grabbing that rope in the back of his closet.

Ashton was happy to be alive now though, a feeling he'd never felt until he met his wonderful boyfriend and friends. He felt loved and safe. Ashton felt a single tear roll down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away. He didn't want to cry right now.

Once he caught sight of his dorm building he entered it and took the stairs up to his floor. He wanted to get inside quickly before anyone saw him, especially Luke, Michael or Calum. His face was probably red and he just didn't want to deal with his emotions right now. Ashton was much more content on taking a nap. Luckily Dillon was hanging out with Nick.

But Ashton thought wrong. Because when he opened his dorm room he was greeted with the sight of his and Luke's roommates snogging on Dillon's bed. They stopped and stared at Ashton in shock when the door opened and Ashton stared back at them with a similar expression.

"What the fuck?"


	30. Progress

Dillon immediately jumped off the bed. "Ashton! I can explain I promise-," Ashton held up a hand to stop him.

"There's no need to. I have a pretty good idea of what's going on," he said. Nick and Dillon looked at each other nervously but a big grin broke out on Ashton's face. "Are you guys finally together?!"

Their nervous expressions were replaced with small smiles and blushes. Nick nodded and stood up next to Dillon. "We are," he said. "And I couldn't be happier."

Ashton literally squealed causing Dillon to jump. Then he attacked his two friends in a big group hug. They all laughed together and Ashton couldn't hold in his excitement.

"Hold on!" he said and disappeared from the room for a second leaving Nick and Dillon confused. Ashton came back 30 seconds later with Luke behind him.

"Ashton told me!" he yelled. He used his crutches to get over to them and hugged his friends also. The couple hugged back, careful of Luke's leg. "Congratulations you guys!"

"Thank you Luke," said Nick.

"And thank you too Ash," Dillon said. Nick wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and kissed his cheek causing Dillon to blush.

"Awe you guys are so cute!" Ashton was acting like a fangirl and the three other boys laughed at him. "But there's one thing you should know, and we told Michael and Calum this when they started dating too, no one is cuter than lashton." Luke laughed and kissed Ashton's head.

"Hey I'm not arguing with you there," said Nick and he threw up his hands in mock defense. Dillon giggled.

"He's just joking," Luke said. "But seriously, I'm happy for you two." Ashton noticed Luke's mood was a little on the down side and he made a mental note to talk to him when they were done.

"Thanks mate," Nick said. Ashton started walking towards the door and motioned for Luke to follow.

"Now we'll let you lovebirds get back to your alone time," he said with a wink and they walked into the hall and into Luke's dorm.

Luke went over and sat on his bed. He had a glum look on his face so Ashton sat next to him and pulled him into a side hug.

"What's up Lukey?" he asked. Luke sighed.

"It's nothing," he said, which was clearly a lie. Ashton frowned and stared right into Luke's eyes.

"It's not. There's something clearly going on. Please talk to me," he said. Luke looked at his hands.

"It's just something Michael said yesterday," he said softly. 

"What did he say? If he said anything to hurt you I swear I'll rip his fucking-"

"No Ash he didn't say it to intentionally hurt me! Don't worry," Luke said. Ashton relaxed a little bit.

"Well what did he say?" he asked. Luke hesitated before speaking.

"Somehow we got talking about you know...doing it. And he was saying how when you and I...do it...I'll be your first but you won't be mine." Luke couldn't hold back the tears and they spilled down his face.

"Oh Lukey," Ashton said and pulled the taller boy into his chest. "I love you so much. I don't want to talk about what happened to you. I don't want you to think about that again. You were forced into something you didn't want to be and that is unfair. I still love you and I don't mind. I know that if you had the choice, I'd be your first. So don't ever think I won't love you because you didn't save yourself for me. Don't you ever think that."

Luke sniffled into Ashton's chest. "I guess you're right," Luke said. "I'm sorry for thinking you'd hate me. If I had the choice you would be my first. I wouldn't want anyone else to be."

"And I don't either," said Ashton softly. "The time will come naturally to us. And when it does I'll know you love me still and always remember I love you."

"There will be a time, right?" Luke asked nervously. "I don't want to force you if you're not ready though." Ashton silenced him with his mouth.

"I'm ready because I'll be with you," he whispered against Luke's mouth. "As soon as you're recovered I'm ready when you are." He blushed and Luke smiled.

"How did I ever get so lucky to be able to call you mine?" he said making Ashton giggle.

"I think it's the other way around," said Ashton. Luke laughed and kissed him long and hard, yet lovingly, on his lips.

"Thank you," said Luke.

"I'm always going to be here Luke," said Ashton. Luke grabbed his hands and entertained their fingers before kissing Ashton's wrists.

"And I'm always going to be here too."

~

One Month Later

"Ok Luke let's see how you do without the crutches," the physical therapist, Lori, said. It was time for Luke to try walking on his leg on his own. He had been moved from the cast to a brace. Ashton sat in a chair in the room with them and his knee wouldn't stop bouncing up and down.

Luke took a deep breath and set his crutches on the floor. He slowly stood up, holding onto the therapist's hand. She let go and he stood there for a second leaning all his weight on his good foot, but he knew he had to do this. The blonde gradually shifted his weight and winced when slight pain shot through his leg. Immediately Ashton was by his side at the sight of his boyfriend's face contort in pain.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Luke said. He tried shifting more weight and there was again that discomfort. But he didn't stop. He moved his good leg forward but when he went to walk on his bad leg, his knees gave out and Luke would've dropped if it wasn't for Ashton and Lori by his side.

"Luke are you ok?" asked Ashton worriedly. Luke sat back down and nodded.

"That was good for your first day Luke," said Lori. "It'll take some time until you'll be able to fully walk normally again, but you'll come meet with me a couple times a week. I'll go over exercises you can do to strengthen the muscles again and you'll be back to normal in no time!"

Twenty minutes later Luke's therapy was done and he and Ashton left the building after thanking Lori and planning their next visit. They waited outside the physical therapy building for Nick who was picking them up along with everyone else. Then all of the boys were meeting at a restaurant right on the beach for a triple date.

"You did great," Ashton said while they were waiting.

"Thanks," Luke said. "I know it'll take a while but I wish my leg would heal faster." Ashton grabbed Luke's hand between them.

"You can do it baby," he said. Luke started to blush because Ashton barely called him that, it was mostly the other way around. Ashton smiled proudly when he saw Luke's red cheeks.

Nick pulled up with Dillon in the passenger seat. Ashton opened the door and saw Michael and Calum were stuffed into the very back leaving the middle seats wide open. And the two didn't look very happy about it.

"We had to squeeze back here just so Lucas here could have leg room for his giraffe-like limbs," said Michael. Ashton climbed in and sat against the window. Then he helped an annoyed Luke into the car. Luke laid with his back against the door and his leg stretched out and resting on top of Ashton's lap, but the shorter boy didn't mind at all.

"How was therapy?" Dillon asked. 

"It was good," replied Luke. "I know it'll be exhausting but I also know it's going to help a lot." Dillon nodded.

A song all of the boys recognized came on and Michael started belting out the lyrics, Calum soon joined in. And everyone was shocked because for once, they weren't singing off key on purpose and were instead singing...great?

Luke started singing next and Ashton smiled because he missed Luke's melodious voice. Nick joined in but it was clear he wasn't the best singer. But no one minded and they were all practically screaming the song. The only two who weren't singing were Dillon and Ashton and they shared looks between each other at how ridiculous their friends and boyfriends were.

"Come on Ashy join us!" Luke yelled. Nick also told Dillon to join. Dillon hesitated but soon joined in, his voice being drowned out by the song and the other boys. Luke kept pestering Ashton to join along. The hazel eyed boy really hated singing in front of people. But he started singing nonetheless because these were his close friends and everyone was screaming so his voice wouldn't be that loud.

But Luke stopped singing and made sure to listen extra close to Ashton. The blonde smiled brightly when he heard the melody come out of Ashton's mouth in a smooth, beautiful voice. He leaned over to whisper into Ashton's ear, "You're amazing," causing Ashton to blush.

They pulled up to the restaurant and all got out. Calum walked up to the hostess and gave his name. She led them to a table on the outside patio covered by an awning. They could hear the ocean but not see it too well because it was dark outside. 

They sat at a round table, the seating arrangements around the table being Nick, Dillon, Ashton, Luke, Michael, then Calum between Michael and Nick. 

There was a dance floor near the bar and couples were dancing intoxicated to the beat of the music. One girl even stumbled over to Nick and asked him to dance in which he politely declined and grabbed Dillon's hand under the table.

"This is great guys!" Michael said.

"Yeah," agreed Dillon. "We've never been able to do this." They all nodded and a waiter came up to their table. They all ordered their drinks.

"I'm gonna run to the toilet," Luke said and reached down to grab his crutches. Ashton immediately stood up to help him and said he'll join him.

The couple walked to the men's room and saw it was for only one person at a time. 

"I'll just wait out here if you need me," Ashton said. Luke nodded and walked into the restroom. After a minute Luke called out for Ashton to come in. The curly haired boy rushed inside hoping his boyfriend wasn't hurt.

But Luke was completely fine and instead standing there with a mischievous smirk.

"What is it Luke?" asked Ashton confused. 

"Lock the door for a second," Luke said. Ashton did as he was told and Luke motioned for him to come to him. "I just want to do something real quick that we haven't been able to do for a while."

Ashton's face heated up once he understood Luke. "We're in the toilet of a public restaurant," he said. Luke shrugged.

"If someone knocks well go out. Come on Ash, it'll be quick!" Luke said.

Ashton opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and smiled. 

"And what did you have in mind?" he said teasingly as he took a step towards Luke. 

"I think you know," said Luke. Ashton smirked and put his hands on Luke's stomach. Then he slowly ran them under his thin shirt and up his warm abdomen. Luke bit his lip and Ashton savored the feeling of his boyfriends toned chest underneath his fingertips. 

"Stop being a fucking tease," said Luke. Ashton leaned forward and connected their lips in an open mouthed kiss. Their tongues slotted together as they explored each other's mouths and moaned into them. 

"It's been way too long," Ashton whispered against Luke's lips and Luke intensified the kiss. It was all hungry and needy but also passionate.

"I want to please you but my leg," Luke said. Ashton shushed him with a finger to his lips. 

"It's fine Lukey," he said. "Let me please you though. He dropped to his knees and Luke had to lean against the wall for balance. The blonde put all his weight on his good leg as Ashton slowly unzipped his jeans.

Once they were unzipped Ashton mouthed Luke's hard on through his tight briefs causing a loud moan to escape his mouth. Ashton decided he'd teased Luke enough and reached inside his underwear to wrap a hand around his hard cock.

They knew they had to be fast so Ashton wasted no time in taking Luke in. Luke had to bite back a scream at how good it felt to have his boyfriends pink lips around his dick. Ashton bobbed his head up and down, his hand working any part he missed. He pulled back and kissed a long stripe on the underside of Luke's member.

"I'm...shit I'm close Ash," Luke breathed out with his eyes shut. Ashton decided to deepthroat Luke and once the taller boy's cock hit the back of his boyfriends throat he released into Ashton's mouth. Ashton swallowed it all and helped Luke zip his pants back up.

"We really need to get back," Ashton said. They fixed themselves up in the mirror but Ashton knew they were still going to be questioned. 

They left the bathroom together and walked back to the table. Right away their friends gave them suspicious looks.

"What took you two so long huh?" Michael asked with a sly grin. The couple rolled their eyes and sat down.

"I'll have you know, there was a line for the toilet," Luke said matter-of-factly. 

"Uh huh sure," Nick said teasingly.

"A line really?" said Calum with a laugh. "Is that why Ashton's lips are swollen and your face is flushed?" Michael, Nick and Dillon started cracking up with Calum when Ashton's face turned as red as a tomato.


	31. One Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so sorry im the worst :( I promised more frequent updates but I've let you down! So sorry!

One Month Later

"I've got this Ash," Luke said. Ashton held up his hands in mock defense.

Luke took a deep breath as he slowly stood up without the brace on. He had been in that thing for so long he was sick of it. But today was finally the day he could get out. Lori stood off to the side observing Luke for any signs of pain or discomfort.

The blonde took a deep breath as he took a step forward. A weird feeling was sent through his leg but he didn't give up and soon enough made it to the other side of the room.

Ashton couldn't help the ginormous smile that came across his face as he ran to Luke and hugged him hard. Luke laughed and hugged his boyfriend back. Everything was going perfectly.

"Congratulations Luke!" Lori said. "You've made it faster than most of my patients."

"Thanks," said Luke, arms still around Ashton. "I was just really determined to get out of there. Especially for tomorrow!" The couple shared an excited look.

"What's tomorrow?" asked Lori.

"Our one year anniversary!" Ashton squealed. Luke just laughed and kissed him on the head.

"That's great boys! I'm so happy for you guys." They thanked the therapist before making their way out. Luke felt strange walking normally but it also felt amazing.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Luke asked. They made their way back towards campus since it was such a short walk.

"Um about that," Ashton said sheepishly. "I have plans with Dillon and Mikey. There are some last minute things I need to pick up before tomorrow."

Luke frowned but nodded. He wanted to spend time with Ashton but he also had things to get done. He had to buy everything for his plan, find the perfect outfit, and wrap Ashton's gift.

"Ok I understand," he said. "I need to finish up some things too." Ashton smiled and leaned up to kiss Luke on the lips. They smiled into the kiss, happier than ever.

"I'll see you later ok?" Ashton said when they got to their dorm building and had to part ways.

"Deal," replied Luke. Ashton walked away, their hands still connected until they were to far apart, smiling like idiots at each other.

The blonde sighed as he watched the love of his life walk away. It really will be a year tomorrow. He thought back to his and Ashton's senior year and the first couple months they knew each other. That had really been over a year ago. They had made it.

~

"Does this look ok?" Ashton asked. Dillon and Michael smiled brightly and gave him a big thumbs up. He smiled nervously and looked at himself in the mirror again.

They were in some men's store near campus trying to pick out the perfect outfit for Luke and Ashton's one year. So far Ash had tried on 5 outfits, none of them working out. He was down to his last choice.

The ensemble consisted of black skinny jeans with a black joy division tank. Ashton cringed at the sight of his bare arms so uncovered and gross. He subconsciously pulled on the bracelets on his wrist, a habit he'll never get over. On his feet were short black boots. And perched on his head was a black fedora with some of his curly locks escaping out the front. He thought he looked ok. But Michael and Dillon claimed he looked "hot as fuck" and "Luke better watch out".

They bought the outfit and made their way out of the store. 

"Next stop, the dorm room," Ashton said, leading the way.

"I thought we still had to get Lukes present though?" said Dillon confused and Michael nodded.

"I have his present already," Ashton asked with a wide smile.

"Well what did you get him?!" Michael said excitedly bouncing up and down. Ashton looked around like he expected Luke to be somewhere and leaned in.

"Concert tickets," he said. "For All Time Low."

"Seriously?" Dillon said shocked. "Damn I'm so jealous!" Ashton laughed and smiled proudly. 

"I'm excited!" he exclaimed. They arrived back home and made their way upstairs. Michael went to Calum's room while Dillon and Ashton walked into theirs.

Ashton walked over to his closet and pulled out the tickets from one of his coat pockets. Then he reached under his bed for a small box and a bow.

"Wow you've got everything ready huh?" Dillon said with a laugh. Ashton laughed too and nodded. He quickly wrapped Luke's present and stuck it back in his closet. 

"How'd you get those anyways?" Dillon asked. Ashton went and sat on his bed before he answered.

"It wasn't easy," he confessed. "I spent days trying to find good available seats and when I did I barely had enough money."

Dillon frowned. "I'm sorry," he said. Ashton shrugged.

"It's ok. It may have cost me a lot but it'll be worth it to see the smile on his face," said Ashton. Dillon laughed at the whipped smile on his face.

"I'm really happy for you guys," he said. "And I'm really glad I met you two, or else I would've never met Nick or felt loved or be clean."

Ashton got up and walked to Dillon's bed. He sat down next to the black haired boy and side hugged him. "No need to thank us Dillon," he said. "We'll always be here. How many days by the way?"

A small smile came to Dillon's face. "A month and 6 days clean tomorrow," he said. Ashton wrapped both of his arms around Dillon and the friends just hugged for a while. A sniffle escaped Dillon and Ashton hugged him even closer. 

A knock sounded on the door before Nick walked in, not even bothering to wait for Ashton or Dillon's reply. 

"Oh hey guys," he said. A look of concern came over his face however when he saw Dillon's eyes watery and him and Ashton hugging. "Everything alright?"

Dillon gave his boyfriend a smile and walked over to him. He hugged Nick close and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Everything's perfect," he said with a bright smile. Nick looked confused for a second but kissed Dillon again anyways.

"What's Luke up to?" asked Ashton. Nick detached himself from his boyfriend and just slung an arm over Dillon's shoulder.

"Just out and about," he said. Ashton narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Out and about?" he asked suspiciously. Nick gave him a closed mouth smile and nodded. "Doing what? Where?"

"I'm not sure," said Nick. It was clear he knew something Ashton didn't. But Ashton didn't push it anymore. He wanted to be surprised tomorrow.

~

Luke brushed off invisible dust off his jacket one more time. He did a quick 360 in the mirror and sighed as he fixed his hair for the umpteenth time.

"Luke for fucks sake you look fine!" Nick said with a laugh. 

Luke rolled his eyes at his roommate and looked in the mirror one more time. He was wearing, of course, black skinny jeans. His black vans were on his feet. Luke felt so underdressed in just his red and black baggy flannel. Ashton had told him before he looked, and he quotes, "fucking hot as hell" in this particular outfit.

He inhaled a deep breath. "One year," he whispered to himself. Nick smiled at him fondly from his place at his desk. "Wish me luck."

"Have fun mate," Nick said. "Oh and me and Dillon will be out all night and I'll most likely sleep in his dorm. So please, use protection and don't get my stuff dirty." Luke glared at Nick and punched him in the shoulder before leaving the dorm, Nick laughing in the background.

Luke rubbed his hands together before knocking on Ashton's door. It felt like he was picking his crush up for their first date. Ashton opened the door and Luke's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend.

"Hi," Ashton said with a giggle. Luke smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss Ashton.

"Hi." Ashton said goodbye to Dillon before grabbing his leather jacket and stepping into the hall.

Luke couldn't help but kiss him once more hard. Then he laced their fingers together and they left the building, hands swinging in the middle.

"So where are we going tonight?" Ashton asked excitedly with a little skip in his step. Luke laughed and pulled his boyfriend closer.

"Now why would I tell you that?" Luke said with a sly grin. Ashton rolled his eyes fondly.

They continued to walk in comfortable silence. The sound of something crashing made Ashton perk up though. As soon as he smelled salt in the air he smiled.

"The beach?" Ashton asked excitedly. Luke squeezed his hand and winked at him. They walked over a hill and Ashton gasped at the sight. There on the beach was a huge picnic blanket. A couple lit candles were scattered around and a picnic basket sat in the middle. "This is amazing."

"Really?" Luke asked. "Last time we couldn't come but I thought it'd be nice. Are you sure it's ok?" Ashton silenced Luke with a passionate kiss. 

"It's absolutely perfect!" The curly haired boy skipped down to the blanket and sat down. Luke followed after him with a fond smile on his face.

Luke opened the picnic basket and pulled out a plastic container of pasta and two paper plates. He smiled sheepishly at Ashton. "It's nothing fancy-" Ashton put a hand over his mouth to silence him. 

"Everything about this night is perfect so I don't want to hear you say something like that again tonight." Luke nodded and Ashton grinned. Luke dished the pasta out then pulled out bread and a bottle of champagne.

"Champagne eh?" Ashton asked with a raised eyebrow. Luke smirked and poured the drink into two glasses. He handed one of them to Ashton and raised his up.

"To one year. The best damn year of my life. I was a nervous new kid in a small town. But then I saw you and you stole my heart right away. I'm not sure if it was love at first sight, but it was something. I remember thinking, I will do anything to see that beautiful boys smile. And then it happened. And I knew it was love. I'm always going to be here Ashton. You're so beautiful and important in my life. I don't know where I'd be without you."

Ashton had to wipe a tear from his eye at Luke's words. He raised his up as well.

"I love you. I love you so fucking much Lucas Robert Hemmings. Thank you. Thank you for so much, I don't even know where to start. I was the emo kid no one wanted to talk to yet love. I was scared at first when you wanted to get to know me because I thought when you found out my deepest secrets, you'd leave like everyone else. But you stayed. You were there through everything and nothing I do or say can ever be enough to pay you back for that." He paused for a second to wipe his eyes. Luke pressed his free hand to Ashton's cheek. "I do know where I'd be without you. I'd be...I'd be d-dead."

"Don't say that baby," Luke said. "You have the strength inside of you. I was only there to help you discover it." Ashton smiled and turned his head to kiss Luke's palm.

"I love you so much," he said. Luke leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." Then they bumped their glasses and took a swig of their champagne. 

After the champagne they ate their food. Luke had another surprise of homemade chocolate cake for desert. Ashton was shocked it actually tasted delicious. Once all the plates and food were cleaned up they walked down to the ocean, careful not to get their shoes wet. They stood there holding hands and enjoying the warm breeze.

"I think now's a good time to exchange presents," Ashton said. Luke laughed and agreed. "Who first?"

"You go first," Luke said. "Mines pretty big." Ashton gave him a confused look, clueless to what it could be, but nodded anyways. He reached in his coat to pull out the box.

"I hope you like this," he said happily. Luke eagerly took the box and opened it. He turned speechless when he saw what was inside and attacked Ashton in a big hug.

"All Time Low?!" he exclaimed. Ashton laughed and nodded. "You're the best boyfriend ever! I can't wait thank you so much."

"I thought it would be something fun we could do together," said Ashton.

"Oh I was thinking of taking Michael," Luke said with a serious expression. But after seeing Ashton's shocked and disappointed expression he laughed and shook his head. "I'm joking Ashy. Of course we're going together!" Ashton breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now it's my turn," Luke said nervously. He carefully put the tickets back in the box and pulled another small box out of his pocket. "You're the love of my life. I have never felt feelings so strong before. I can't see myself with anyone else and I don't want to."

He inhaled deeply and opened the box. Inside sat a shiny silver band. Ashton's jaw dropped. 

"It's a promise ring," Luke said. "I don't want to scare you off. I just feel like we're at a point in our relationship where his is appropriate."

Ashton's eyes welled up with tears. He gave Luke a big smile and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much. Thank you it's beautiful." Ashton let Luke slip it on his finger.

Once it was on, the shorter boy lunged forward and attacked his boyfriends mouth again. Luke desperately kissed back passionately. He slipped his tongue into Ashton's mouth and the hazel eyed boy let out a loud moan. The couple both felt their pants grow tighter. When their crotches accidentally rubbed together they couldn't help the loud sexual groans that escaped.

Ashton pulled back for a second, his arms around Luke's neck, breathing deeply. "Luke," he whispered out. Luke was breathing heavy as well, lips swollen and eyes full of lust. "I'm ready."

Luke gulped loudly. "Are you sure?" Ashton eagerly nodded and reattached their mouths.

Luke pulled back hesitantly once more and grabbed his hand. "Let's go." They ran up the beach to the picnic blanket, giggling the whole time like a couple of love struck high schoolers, about to take the next step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuttity smut smut next chapter :-))) I said at the beginning I don't really write smut but I've become more comfortable with it so next chapter IT will happen. Don't worry you can skip through it if you want to :)


	32. Love and Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. Also this is unedited so excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. <3 SMUT WARNING! This whole chapter is basically smut so just don't read it if you don't like it and once I post the next chapter you can continue on with the story :)))

Ashton could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe this was about to happen, Luke was about to take his God damn virginity. It was a weird thought but he was ready. Ashton rubbed his sweaty palms together as Luke worked on getting his dorm room door unlocked.

As soon as it was open, Luke grabbed Ashton's hand and pulled him inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Ashton didn't have time to say anything before he was slammed against the door and Luke's lips were back on his.

They kissed hungrily with tongues exploring each others mouths. Luke ran his hands down Ashton's torso before slipping them behind his bum.

"Jump," he mumbled against Ashton's lips. The shorter boy obeyed and hopped up. Luke caught Ashton's legs and wrapped them around his waist. They never broke the kiss.

Luke started moving towards his bed and once he felt his legs hit it he laid Ashton down. The blonde wasted no time in crawling on top of his boyfriend and attaching his lips to Ashton's neck.

"Luke," Ashton moaned out. He ran his hand through Luke's quiff and pulled, resulting in a groan from the blonde. 

Luke pressed his lips against where Ashton's neck and shoulders meet and sucked hard. He grazed the area with his teeth, not wanting to hurt the shorter lad. Ashton let out a hot moan that went straight to Luke's groin. Luke licked at his lovebite and kissed it one more time before leaning back and admiring his work.

He loved how he could make Ashton fall apart with one touch. The red hickey stood out against his smooth skin and his face was flushed. Luke couldn't help but press a light, loving kiss to Ashton's lips before working on his shirt. He practically ripped the tank off of Ashton's body and ran his hands down to Ashton's pants. 

Deep breaths escaped Ashton. Yes, they've given each other blowjobs and handjobs but this was something completely different. Luke was going to make him come apart and he wouldn't be a virgin after this.

Luke started to slowly slip down Ashton's jeans and boxers at the same time. His lips followed his hands as he kissed down Ashton's thighs, purposefully missing where the dirty blonde needed his mouth the most.

"Fuck Luke," Ashton breathed out. His jeans finally were completely off and as soon as Luke sat up he jumped at the boy and pulled Luke's shirt off.

"Easy there tiger," Luke laughed. Ashton rolled his eyes fondly and unbuttoned Luke's jeans.

"Get these damn pants off," he said. Luke kissed Ashton passionately as the hazel eyed boy worked his skinny jeans off. 

Soon enough they were both stark naked and staring at each other hungrily, but with love still in their eyes.

"You're beautiful baby," Luke said. He ran his hands up Ashton's legs and all over his thin body before leaning down and kissing his member. Ashton's eyes shut and he threw his head back at the pleasure that shot through his whole body.

Luke wrapped his lips around the tip and started to bob his head up and down Ashton's cock. The whole time, Ashton tugged on the blonde's hair and had to restrain himself from bucking up.

Luke used his hand to squeeze the base of Ashton's dick. Ashton bit back a moan and he knew if Luke kept this up he would release soon.

"Luke, ugh," he got out between moans. Luke looked up at him through his long eyelashes, still giving him a blowjob. "I'm gon- ugh I'm gonna come soon if you don't stop." Luke's mouth came off with a loud pop and he licked his lips.

He reached into a bag on the floor and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Ashton gulped at the sight and he inhaled deeply.

"If it ever hurts, tell me," Luke said as he opened the lube. Ashton bit his lip and nodded. "It's going to be weird and uncomfortable at first. You have to get used to the feeling."

"Just get inside of me." 

Luke may have moaned when Ashton said that.

The blonde poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and instructed Ashton to spread his legs. He did so with a red face. Then Luke pressed his right pointer finger against Ashton's hole. The dirty blonde hissed at the cold sensation but instructed Luke to keep going.

Luke took a deep breath before pushing in. Ashton screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. It was very uncomfortable but didn't hurt too much yet. So he told Luke to continue. The taller boy started pumping his finger in and out of Ashton's hole. 

Ashton's hands were gripping onto the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. Without warning, Luke inserted a second finger. Ashton's back arched at the feeling and he felt Luke stop, concern masking the blondes face. He claimed he was ok, though, and motioned for Luke to insert a third.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked. As much as he wanted to get inside of Ashton, he wanted to keep the boy safe. 

"I'm fine Luke," he said reassuringly. He leaned up on his elbows and pressed a chaste kiss to Luke's lips to let him know he's ok. Luke smiled and inserted the last finger. Ashton took a deep breath as he adjusted to the discomfort. Luke was now three fingers deep inside of him. It was a sensation unlike anything he'd ever felt before. And he knew once he actually had Luke's dick inside of him it would be very different.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked after he felt he had stretched Ashton enough. The curly haired boy nodded eagerly.

"I'm ready," he breathed out, more to himself than Luke. Luke nodded and rolled the condom on his cock. Then he poured on a good amount of lube and covered his dick in it so going into Ashton would be easy.

"Take my hand," said Luke. He braced an arm near Ashton's head and intertwined their fingers. Then he slowly pushed in. The grip Ashton had on Luke's hand became harder as Luke went deeper.

Ashton groaned loudly but he kept his eyes open. He wanted to see Luke. The pain was great at first as Luke bottomed out. Ashton had to shift to get comfortable. Luke looked at Ashton worriedly once he saw the discomfort on his boyfriends face.

"Move." Ashton broke the silence. Luke hesitated at first but Ashton gave him a determined look. He slowly pulled out before slamming back into Ashton again. Ashton let out a pornstar-like moan. Luke even groaned at the sound of it and kept thrusting in and out of his boyfriend.

Ashton's pain and discomfort soon turned into pleasure as Luke pounded into him. They couldn't go too hard though or people would hear the slamming of the headboard against the wall. And the last thing they wanted was their RA knocking on their door at a time like this.

Ashton wrapped his legs around Luke's waist and threaded his fingers through the blonde hair. Then he pulled Luke's face down to his own and started making out heavily with him, causing Luke's trusts to become sloppier. But Ashton didn't mind as long as he kept going.

"God Ash you're so fucking hot," Luke whispered against Ashton's lips. 

Ashton was about to say something but let out a loud groan when Luke hit a certain spot inside of him. Luke smirked knowing he reaches Ashton's prostate. The blonde continued to thrust at a certain angle, hitting Ashton's place of pleasure every time.

"I'm gonna come," Ashton said. His back arched before he released onto his stomach and chest. His vision turned white from an immense feeling of pleasure. Not too long after Ashton came, Luke came inside of the condom. He let out a scratchy moan as he plopped on top of Ashton.

Luke slowly started to pull out and Ashton whimpered at the empty feeling. Luke leaned down and gave him a closed-mouth kiss.

"I love you so much," he said. Ashton smiled and wrapped his arms around Luke's neck.

"I love you too Luke." 

Luke got up, all though he preferred to just fall asleep on top of Ashton right then. But he knew they wouldn't be too happy waking up with dried come between their bodies. He took off the condom, tied it, and threw it away before grabbing a cloth. He walked back over to the bed and cleaned Ashton up. Then he tossed it in his dirty laundry.

After they were clean, Luke got back into bed with Ashton. Neither of them bothered putting clothes on. The sex they just had made them both extremely tired. Ashton looked over at the clock and noticed it was already one in the morning.

"Let's go to sleep baby," Luke said. His eyes were already closed. He wrapped an arm around Ashton's waist and pulled him close. Ashton giggled and snuggled into Luke's chest.

"Thank you," he whispered. Luke was already asleep though. But Ashton didn't mind. He smiled fondly at the love of his life and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep right away, happy and even more in love.


	33. The End of the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. Yes, this is the last chapter. Also I'm very sorry it's so short! I just feel there's nothing more to happen and I've always kinda planned for the story to end after Ashton and Luke's first time <3 Enjoy!

Ashton woke up to a ray of sunlight hitting his face. He groaned and twisted his body to be met with Luke's chest. He smiled and gently placed a hand on it. Luke slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Good morning sunshine," the blonde said. Ashton giggled and leaned up for a kiss. "Sleep well?"

"Very well," Ashton replied with a teasing smirk. "Although my rear does hurt a little bit." Luke barked out laughing and Ashton smacked him on the chest. "It's not funny!"

The curly haired boy sighed and stood up. But as soon as he took a step he winced at the pain that shot through his backside. Luke was snickering behind him.

"That's it!" Ashton said. "You're never coming near me with your dick again." Luke's face instantly dropped to a pout. Ashton tried so hard to resist his boyfriend's adorable grin but failed. He rolled his eyes fondly and quickly leaned down to plant a sweet kiss onto Luke's lips.

"I love you," Luke called after him as Ashton walked to the other side of the dorm to get his clothes. Ashton could still hear the playfulness in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

~

The couple met up with their friends for lunch at a local beachfront diner. Of course, the other two pairs couldn't keep their laughter in as they saw Ashton awkwardly waddle over to the table.

"Get it Luke!" Michael called. Ashton sent him a death glare that had the boy hiding behind his boyfriend. Nick just smirked and Dillon honestly looked uncomfortable but shrugged it off.

"Shut up you guys," Luke said with bright red cheeks. He couldn't stop the smile that was threatening to show.

Ashton ignored his friends and sat down (wincing once again). Luke took the empty seat next to him as a waiter came over and took their order.

Soon everyone had their food and drinks and we're just enjoying each other's company. Luke cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Uh I'd like to say something," he started and everyone turned their listening ears on. "First off, thank you guys for all helping make yesterday one of the greatest days of my life." He sent a wink in Ashton's direction. "I can't believe it's been a year. So much happened in high school and I'm honestly proud of all of us. I couldn't ask for better friends. I know we didn't meet Nick and Dillon until college but I'm so glad we did. You guys are first off, absolutely adorable, and second, two of the sweetest guys I know and may your relationship only grow stronger." Nick intertwined his fingers with Dillon's and they thanked Luke. 

"Michael and Calum, where do I start." Everyone laughed. "You two instantly welcomed me into high school when I was the new kid and ended up being a couple of fucking awesome dudes. But damn, the tension between you two in high school! You're lucky Ashton and I were there." Calum rolled his eyes fondly as Mikey pecked his cheek.

Luke turned to Ashton. "And I can't forget the love of my life. You are my perfect sunshine babe and you always will be. Words can't explain how proud of you I am with everything you've been through. Life isn't easy, we can all second that, but you've shown nothing but courage and determination. You're my inspiration Ashton. I love you so god damn much it can't be contained into words. I'm never going to leave you and I never want to lose you."

Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. The other boys all 'awed' at the sweet moment. 

"I love you too Lukey," Ashton said with a bright smile.

Then the 6 friends continued to eat. Every boy was elated at their life. 

There was Nick, the guy who thought he was 100% straight, never though about a guy in anything more than a platonic way. He got all the girls in high school and planned to find the right one in college. He sure did find the right person, but it wasn't a girl. He didn't care though because honestly, does gender really matter when you're so in love with them?

Then Michael and Calum, the boy who dyed his hair too much and the boy who tried to act cool but ended up looking like a squishy puppy most of the time. The two had been in love with each other longer than anyone knew. And the couple thanked Ashton and Luke everyday, whether it be out loud or in their minds, for finally helping them. Michael and Calum loved each other more than anything.

And Dillon Green. His parents didn't accept him and his mother pushed him till he almost broke, but he fought through. He was the stereotypical emo/goth kid in his high school years. He never thought he'd get better but Ashton helped him through it. Dillon had never talked to anyone who experienced the same things he did and he was forever grateful for Ashton. He was also grateful for his boyfriend. Dillon didn't know love until Nick showed up.

Lastly, Luke and Ashton. They finally felt at home together. They both had pretty fucked up lives that did come back to bite them in their senior year. But they fought through it all together. Ashton was going to kill himself one night in high school. But that was the night Luke came into town, the first person who showed him someone cared.

Luke was always humble and timid because of his past with Ryan. He had lost his virginity to him and felt disgusted. But he knew that he couldn't let that take over his life. Luke proved that there's a rainbow after the thunderstorm. He couldn't ask for a more amazing boyfriend now and always makes sure to remind Ashton of how beautiful and loved he is.

They were an odd bunch of friends, but none of the lads would have it any other way. 

"Tell me life is beautiful, they all think I have it all. I'm nothing without you. All my dreams and all the lights mean nothing without you."

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and/or a comment. You guys are all so sweet and I'm glad people enjoyed the story! Tell me if you have any requests for another story or if you want any spin off/sequel of this let me know what about cause honestly I have no idea :P  
> Also follow me on wattpad: acdcashton and maybe read my Larry story? I'm really hoping I can get more views and votes. Let me know if you want me to follow you back and vote for any of your stories and I will! <3 ily all so much

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
